wtf? this body isn't mine!
by Sky Valmont
Summary: Que harías si al despertar te das cuenta de que eres tú mismo... pero en el cuerpo de otro? y si ese otro es tu Ex, que además ahora es todo un Playboy, pero que aún así amas?. Ahora debes buscar la solución a éste y más problemas. Eddie
1. No todo es un cuento de hadas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no son míos, por mas que quiera robarme a Edward t____________t, son de la tía Stephenie Meyer :3.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—Señorita Swan, está prestando atención? — Dijo la profesora Richards. La miré directamente a los ojos, sabía que si le respondía, le diría algo así como que no me importaba su clase y menos ella, por lo tanto sólo mantuve mi boca cerrada. —Bueno, no me queda otra que pedirle que se retire de mi clase.

Simplemente, tomé mis libros y salí de su salón de clase. Siempre me había calificado como una alumna problema, desde el primer día de clases que tuve con ella. Pero no me importaba mucho, ya que su asignatura terminaría en sólo un mes más, cuando saliéramos en la excursión anual del Forks University (sip, estoy en la universidad, en 2do año para ser precisos y estudio Literatura).

Me dirigí hasta el patio del campus, ya que necesitaba despejarme un rato y no me apetecía subir aún a la habitación (aunque hubiese querido tampoco hubiese podido subir, ya que dejé la llave en mi mueble), que por cierto comparto con mis dos mejores amigas en el mundo, Alice Cullen y Rosalie Hale. Alice es bajita y delgada de cabello negro, corto y rebelde (con un mechón de cabello apuntando hacia una dirección distinta). Sus ojos son azules y las facciones de su cara son parecidas a las de un duendecillo; al igual que yo, tiene 20 años, y está en 2do año de Diseño de Modas… Rosalie, es todo lo contrario. Es alta, de cuerpo 'escultural', de cabello rubio, ondulado y muy largo. Sus ojos son de un azul muy bello y hay que admitirlo, casi parece una modelo… nah, de hecho, ése es su trabajo de medio tiempo, por así decirlo. Es modelo de la revista 'Cosmopolitan'. Tiene 21 años y está en 3ro de Diseño de Ambientes.

Nos vimos por primera vez en el baile de bienvenida que la universidad ofrece para los nuevos, luego, supe que iba a compartir habitación con ellas, y desde ese momento hemos sido inseparables.

De pronto, sentí que algo o mejor dicho, alguien me estrangulaba con un abrazo y me levantaba del suelo.

—Qué haces por aquí, hermanita!!

—Emmett… n-no pue-do… — me solto inmediatamente. Emmett es el novio de Rose, a la vez es el hermano mayor de Ali. Está en 3er año de Mecánica y juega Rugby en el equipo del F.U (Forks University)

—Olvide lo frágil que eres — se agachó hasta quedar a mi altura, para luego mirarme a la vez que usaba su 'cara de perrito abandonado' — me perdonas?

—Claro… pero creo que a Rose le gustará enterarse de esto — y fingí estar enojada. Si le decía a Rose, ella era capaz de ignorar a Emmett por toda una semana, o más, depende de que tanto se desespere Emmett y de lo que ella se divierta.

—NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO A ROSE NO! Porfis Bella hermosa, la más popular del campus, no le digas — y se arrodilló ante mí, haciendo un tiernísimo puchero.

—Bueeeeno, bueno. Sólo porque los cumplidos me convencieron — además de que eran reales. Yo si era de las más populares del campus, y por lo que mis amigas y todos me decían, también era hermosa. Aunque mi autoestima no es tan alto… tan.

—A todo esto… problemas con la vieja Richards otra vez? — asentí. —ah… bueno, nos queda sólo un mes más de clase… así que creo que sobrevivirás.

—Estoy segura de que si ella pudiese poner notas por como le caen sus alumnos, yo hubiese reprobado desde el comienzo hasta el fin de su asignatura. — reí ante mi suposición — y tú, 'osito'? no deberías estar practicando para las finales del torneo? — odia con su alma que le digan osito, pero la única excepción a ello, es Rose, obviamente. — Holgazán. — le saqué la lengua.

—Si… claro, pero es que no es común verte tan pensativa — se rió y le respondí con un golpe en su brazo derecho. — Hey! No me agredas, que ese es mi brazo lanzador!, si me llegase a lastimar, perderemos la final — hizo una mueca teatral.

—Claaaaaaro, es por eso que tú eres el capitán, cierto? — lo miré burlonamente.

—Él no, pero yo si — dijo una voz a mis espaldas. — Emmett, deja de holganasear y ve al campo, necesitamos practicar pases.

—Si, Edward. — al pasar al lado mio, me revolvió el cabello y me sonrió.

Edward Cullen… Alto, pelo cobrizo y de tez blanca. Sus ojos eran del verde más hermoso que pudieran imaginar. Estaba vestido con el uniforme del equipo de Rugby, que hacía que su musculoso pecho se marcara. Además de ser su capitán, y también el de basketball. Además de ser conocido como 'el casanova'. Está en 2do año de medicina.

—Bella — dijo mirándome de pies a cabeza. — Tan hermosa como siempre. — hizo su endemoniadamente sexy sonrisa torcida. — qué haces por aquí?

—Hum, creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia. — respondí secamente. — Creo que deberías ir a practicar _capitán_. — hermano de Alice o no, aún no consigue caerme bien del todo… aunque de verdad, está demasiado bueno.

—Oh vamos… sé que te gustaría salir de nuevo conmigo. — esa era la razón. — cuando me dirás que si? —puso su mano en mi cintura, y me presionó en contra de su cuerpo. — hmm?... sé que lo deseas.

Sonreí coquetamente y miré su rostro que estaba a escasos centímetros del mío. — eso suena tentador. — me acerqué más a él. — Que te parece… — moví mi cabeza para acercarla mas a su oreja, y suspiré. Sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía. — NUNCA! — le grité lo mas fuerte que pude. Luego, me deshice se su abrazo y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Mientras caminaba, pude sentir las risas de los chicos del equipo.

Sonreí, _eso le pasa por ser un cretino_. Había una razón muy especial por la cual yo odiaba a Edward Cullen.

—Fella! Tanto tiempo sin verte — ok, ella era la razón; Tanya Denali.

—Es Bella, estúpida. — no saben cómo me desespera ella.

—Ni que me importara ahora, en fin… creí que por fin habías decidido cambiarte de u, o hacer algo más productivo por la nación y cambiarte de país.

—Bueno, 'Tany' tienes razón, creo que tú podrías ser mas de utilidad que yo. — _sé que esto la hará callarse._ — Si tan sólo cerraras el basurero que tienes como boca, quizá la contaminación del mundo disminuiría en un 100%, no lo crees? — _din-din-din! creo que tenemos un ganador!_ Dicho esto, Tanya se marchó ofendida.

La verdad… es que yo y Tanya fuimos las mejores amigas desde los 7 años… hasta el 3er año del instituto.

#_Flashback._

—Beeeells!!! — escuché que alguien gritaba mi nombre, al darme vuelta a mirar, vi que era una chica de cabello rubio rojizo y hermosos ojos miel… mi amiga Tanya. — no olvides que hoy después de clase iremos al parque.

—Claro — respondí. Hoy íbamos a ir a dar nuestra vuelta semanal. Viernes 19 de octubre del '05. — nos juntamos aquí a las 4?

—Sipi, hasta te espero sólo hasta las 4.05 entonces, ahora tengo historia — hizo una mueca graciosísima. — duh, ya no soporto al señor Paredes, es un latooooso.

Pasamos el resto del almuerzo contando anécdotas del día junto al resto de 'nuestro grupo'; Mike Newton (un chico un año mayor que nosotros), Ben Cheney, Angela Weber, Jessica Stanley y Lauren Mallory (ésta ultima nunca me cayo muy bien, y creo que yo tampoco le simpatizo mucho)

—Fue entonces cuando Hunter… — Tanya se quedó hipnotizada (al igual que el resto de las chicas que estaban en la cafetería, incluyéndome) al mirar hacia la entrada.

—Baaah… no se que le encuentran de especial — dijo Mike, obviamente celoso, ya que yo le gusto desde hace años, pero nunca lo he considerado mas que… un conocido.

—Bella… es que es tan sexy! — dijo Tany emocionada. La verdad esque yo también lo estaba. Edward me había gustado desde hace bastante tiempo, pero nadie lo sabia, Ni Tany… aunque planeaba decírselo.

—Oh vamos Tany, deja de mirarlo!... — comencé a reprocharla — ya se te está cayendo la baba — y le acerqué un vaso a la cara, que ella retiró de inmediato y sonrió.

—Mira que tu deberías estar así ahora, porque se acerca hacia acá y no deja de mirarte. — Miré hacia atrás, para luego ver a un sonriente Edward al lado mio.

—Bella… necesito hablar contigo. — Dijo él, para luego deslumbrarme con una de sus sonrisas torcidas. — Pero no aquí… vienes conmigo? — y me extendió su mano.

Yo la tomé apenas consiente de mis pasos y nos dirigimos afuera de la cafetería…

#_End of Flashback._

Una voz me sacó de mis recuerdos.

—Bellísimaaaaaa — ok, ese era mi amigo Jacob Black, por cierto, mi mejor amigo. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, porque su padre es el mejor amigo del mio, Charlie.

—Jakeeeei — Le sonreí. Desde siempre todos han dicho que parecemos novios, pero él es como el hermano mayor que nunca tuve.

—Huh… sabes que no me gusta que me digan así… a todo esto, que te dio por estar sentada en las escaleras?

—Eh? — _Cuando… terminé sentada aquí?_ — Bueno… creo que estaba algo cansada. Por cierto Jake, que hora es? No traigo mi reloj.

—Son las 3.47 recién… — dijo encogiéndose de hombros. — aún me quedan 13 minutos para entrar a reparación. — Jake estaba estudiando Mecánica al igual que Emmett, solo que Jake va en 4to año.

—Y… como van esos arreglos? La última vez me dijiste que te faltaba poco.

—Eh bueno… ahora me falta 'un poco' menos… Pero descuida, cuando termine mi auto, tú serás la primera en salir conmigo. —de pronto, imitó la sonrisa de Edward y comenzó a hablar como él. — Sé que mueres por salir conmigo, Isabella Swan. — Comencé a reírme como maniática. — qué… que pasa Bella? — me miró desconsertado.

—Es que… — me controlé un poco para hablar. — Edward me dijo lo mismo hace un rato.

—Te lo volvió a pedir? — asentí — Vaya… ese si que no se da por vencido, verdad?... Haaaaay Bellis… si supieses el efecto que causas en los hombres, como Mike, por ejemplo.

—Ya, pero eso es… obsesión, creo. — rodé los ojos.

—Si tú lo dices… — desvió su mirada hacia el campo un rato, y luego hizo una mueca de dolor. — Vaya, a Emmett le dieron bastante feo… Creo que mañana no se podrá mover mucho… aunque conociéndolo, no creo que le afecte mucho. — sonrió. — Wooooow! — Miró su reloj — me quedan cinco minutos para llegar, así que creo que nos veremos mas tarde… El tiempo vuela en buena compañía. — Levantó mi mano para depositar un beso en ella. — Un placer hablar con usted, Hermosa. — guiñó un ojo y luego se fue casi corriendo hacia el otro lado del campus.

Me quedé sentada ahí mismo, mirando el cielo nuboso (como siempre estaba), revisé mi bolso y encontré mi celular. Sonreí al ver la foto de fondo, ya que salgo yo con Jake, cuando teníamos 4 años y estábamos haciendo pasteles de lodo. Deje mi celular de lado, para buscar lo más importante que tenía… mi Ipod. Lo encendí y comenzó a sonar la canción 'So What' de Pink.

Tomé mi bolso y subí las escaleras hasta llegar al 3er piso… Mi piso. _501… 505… 507!_. Rogué porque Ali o Rose ya estuviesen allí. Caminé hacia la puerta, pero escuché unos susurros y luego la voz de Ali.

—Ooohhh Jaaazzy… porfis, no seas así…

—Pero… — silencio. _Ok, suficiente para mí._

Y me alejé de ahí, no iba a interrumpir lo que sea que están haciendo ahí. Así que me dirigí hacia las escaleras… quizá un paseo por el campus me vendría bien por mientras. Cuando llegué a la esquina, choqué con alguien.

—Emmett! Dios, un día de éstos me matarás de un susto. — reclamé.

—Por qué tanta exageración Bells… y a todo esto… a donde vas? — preguntó. — vas a juntarte con algún admirador — y comenzó a darme codazos. Emmett, como siempre he creído y lo demuestra demasiado bien, Es un niño pequeño con el cuerpo de un oso.

—Eh… no, de hecho no. Lamento romper tu ilusión. — Lo mire con cara de arrepentimiento — La verdad, es que creo que mi habitación esta 'ocupada' por——

—Alice y Jasper. — concluyó. Y luego rodó los ojos — oh bueno, entonces vamos a la mía pues!... la verdad es que yo tenia pensado ir a ver a Rose, pero luego recordé que hoy tenía una sesión de fotos y bueno, entonces choqué contigo. — Dijo mientras bajábamos las escaleras.

—Y… que tal ese porrazo? — pregunté, ya que recordé que lo habían golpeado antes en la práctica.

—oh… bueno, nada que no se pueda manejar. — se detuvo en frente de la habitación 413. — Pero creo que Jared terminó peor que yo. — sonrió mientras abría la puerta. — tendrán que buscarse otro… FUI-FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIU. —Emmett comenzó a silbar.

—Que sucede? — pregunté. Miré hacia el interior de la habitación para ver que era lo que le sucedía a Emmett… Pero creo que no fue muy bueno haber mirado. Si Edward normalmente se ve sexy, imaginen como se veía ahora.

Allí se encontraba Edward, con el cabello mojado y sin polera… con unos… boxers negros ajustados. _OH MI DIOS! ESTÁ EN BOXEEEEEEEEEEERS!, _fue lo único 'cuerdo' que pude pensar, entonces sentí como el rubor invadía mi cara.

—HEY! Esto no es para menores — dijo Emmett tapando mis ojos con sus grandes manos. Estuve a punto de protestar… a punto. — Vístete, chico Playboy.

—Eh… Pero si tú abriste la puerta sin tocar! — protestó — Creí que no volverías hasta tarde, ya que fuiste a ver a Rose… y menos pensé que vendrías con visita.

—Es tu culpa por no ponerle pestillo a la puerta… y sí, fui a ver a Rose, pero me encontré con Bella y ella me dijo que estaba Alice y Jasper haciendo quien sabe qué allí dentro.

—Ok, ok, no quiero saber más… No es muy agradable saber ese tipo de detalles acerca de tu hermana.

—Ok… puedo abrir los ojos ya? — pregunté algo irritada. Emmett me los destapó y entonces pude ver a Edward ya semi-vestido… Se había puesto unos Jeans gastados y rotos a la rodilla, arriba… bueno, no llevaba nada aún — Mucho mejor — dije espontáneamente.

—Bella… deja de babear por favor, dejarás todo mojado! — asentí.

—Hola Isabella — dijo Edward, sonriendo provocativamente. _Es que no puede ser más sexy!_ _Aunque se ve mejor sin polera_… Contrólate Isabella! — tanto tiempo, no?

—Eh… si — dije aún sonrojada. Debía admitirlo, aún me atraía un poco… pero aún así lo odiaba. — y quien es la de ésta noche?

—Huh… quieres ser tú? — se retractó al ver mi cara — Bueno, bueno… creo que se llama Lory… o Lilly… como sea.

—Lauren, idiota. — dijo Emmett.

Edward era un casanova al máximo, por lo menos seis chicas distintas por semana, y aun así las zorras se creían 'la elegida'. No saben que pena me dan.

—Bueno, tengo mucha sed, así que iré a comprar algo de beber. — dijo Emmett, dirigiéndose a la puerta para dejarnos solos a Edward y a mí.

—Eh… y como te fue hoy? — dijo, intentando romper el hielo.

—No me quejo… lo de siempre. — dije, aún no se como hace para que lo odie y aun así pueda quererlo… un poco. — Richards me echó de su clase por no escucharla… pero en su asignatura me va bien, así que no me interesa. Y tú? Como va medicina?

—Si… en un rato más tendré una práctica — dijo, sentándose en su cama. Lo imité, sólo que me senté en el sillón de cuero negro que tenía.

—Una práctica?, donde — pregunte inocentemente

—De Anatomía… Lauren será mi modelo — dijo riéndose.

—Uh… — le arrojé una almohada a su cara, que detuvo con una mano y sin esfuerzo — eres un cerdo.

—ok… lo siento, creo que fue un mal chiste — dijo de una manera que me pareció como si de verdad lo sintiera… cosa que dudo. — pero sí tendré una práctica en dos semanas más, iremos a presenciar una operación al hospital.

—Yammy — dije, mientras mi estomago se revolvía al siquiera pensar en la sangre — yo tendré que ir a ver una exposición de poesía.

—Suena bastante aburrido

—Para mi no lo és — contesté automáticamente.

—Si tú lo dices… — dudó un momento — Bella? — lo miré — Puedo preguntarte algo?

—No. — dije seria. Luego sonreí y asentí con la cabeza.

—Se puede saber porque a veces eres tan cambiante? — lo miré con cara de duda — Es que de pronto eres… así, digo, se puede conversar contigo y todo, pero al rato explotas y estas con genio de los mil demonios. — Fruncí el ceño.

—Depende de ti eso.

—Ah?

—De pronto haces comentario… machistas y crueles, como el de hace un rato. Pero luego… eres una persona completamente distinta, eres sencillo, por así decirlo. A veces pienso que son dos Edwards distintos.

—Y… te gusta éste Edward? — pregunto algo avergonzado… debe ser una ilusión.

—Eh… bueno… — _Salvada por el celular._ Comenzó a sonar la canción Iris… osea, mi ringtone.

—Atiende. — Dijo él para luego recostarse en su cama.

Miré la Pantalla –– Jake –– sonreí y luego contesté.

—Aló? — dije, dirigiéndome al balcón de la habitación.

—_Bells?_ — dijo Jake.

—No, la vecina — dije, con una risita, mientras salía de la pieza.

—_Que graciosa… hey, que harás ahora?_

—Nada… por?, creí que tenias clase.

—_El viejo olvidadizo no preparó la lección, así que nos largamos… me preguntaba si querías ir a comer algo, ya que muero de hambre. _— Sonreí… _siempre mueres de hambre,_ pensé.

—Claro, juntémonos en… el Starbucks del campus, ok?

—_ok, nos vemos en 10 minutos más, hermosa._

— Adiós bebé — siempre le he dicho Jake o Bebé, de cariño.

—_Calla, que tú eres la peque aquí_ — se rió —_te quiero, nos vemos en 10 minutos, bye__._

—Ok, yo igual, un besoo, chau —cortó.

Entré a la habitación e iba a hablarle a Edward, cuando me miró de manera hostil.

—Viene Lauren, así que necesito que salgas — dijo, mientras abría la puerta. _Quién se cree que es para echarme así?. _Su comentario me hizo enfadar… bastante.

—Bien, cuídate idiota — dije mientras me dirigí a la puerta, pero me detuve ante el. — Espero que la zorrita se percate del cerdo con el cual se va a meter.

—Por favor Bella, se que tu igual te mueres por estar conmigo… — cerró la puerta y me miró seductoramente — No digas que no es verdad, lo veo en tu cara. — siguió avanzando, hasta acorralarme en la pared. Comenzó a besar mi cuello… Así que apenas pude, le pegué un rodillazo en la entrepierna.

—ERES UN ESTÚPIDO Y TE ODIO! — grité y luego me aleje de el. Antes de salir, le di un último vistazo y no pude contener las palabras. — y yo que como una estúpida me había tragado toda tu actuación, pero ahora veo que nunca cambiarás y que el Edward que conocí hace 4 años era solo una apariencia.

Salí de la habitación roja de ira. De pronto sentí que las piernas me pesaban demasiado y ya no me respondían así que terminé sentada en el suelo y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas… No pude evitarlo, me sentía una idiota, por haber pensado en que Edward de verdad estaba cambiando… Cosa que ahora quedo más que demostrado que nunca sucederá.

No me había dado cuenta de que había comenzado a llorar, hasta cuando sentí las lágrimas llegar a mis labios. Las seque rápidamente con mi mano. _Estúpida y humillante costumbre_, pensé.

Me quedé sentada ahí mismo, no me importo que la gente pasara. De pronto recordé que me iba a juntar con Jake, así que me levante y corrí hacia las escaleras.

Llegué al vestíbulo, bastante sorprendida por no haber resbalado ni caído por las escaleras ni una sola vez. Luego, comencé a caminar hacia Starbucks, que quedaba hacia la izquierda del edificio, pasando el estacionamiento y el gimnasio, cerca del patio de comidas. (sip, la universidad es bastante grande como para estar en Forks).

Antes de entrar, revisé mi bolso y saqué mi espejo de bolsillo. Perfecto, se me corrió el maquillaje, pero no era nada que no tuviese arreglo. Pase mis dedos por debajo de mis ojos y así salieron rápidamente las manchas negras que había dejado mi rimel.

Inhalé dos veces profundamente y cuando estuve mas calmada, entré al local para ver a la única persona que me hace sentir bien no importa la situación.

* * *

Asdasdasd! Ese es el primer capítulo pues! Por lo que pueden ver, Eddie no será lindo como todos creen… o por lo menos no lo demostrará… El resto de los personajes creo que aparecerán en el próximo capitulo n___ñ… y eso :3 cuídense mucho.

No me enojaría si después de leer hicieran click en el botoncito verde :D


	2. Recuerdos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no son míos, por mas que quiera robarme a Edward t____________t, son de la tía Stephenie Meyer :3.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Capítulo 2; Recuerdos.**

_Edward's Pov._

Atrapé el balón sin esfuerzo alguno. — Jared, donde se metió Emmett? — pregunté, lo necesitaba para que practicáramos los pases para la final. —Está allí, con la chica Swan.

Miré hacia donde señaló Jared y ahí estaba, abrazándola mientras ella se intentaba escapar pegando pequeños golpes con sus piernas y brazos. En ese momento se veía tan… Frágil.

—Iré a buscarlo, sigue practicando con James — y me dirigí hasta donde estaba Emmett, pero paré en seco al ver la escenita que estaba formando… Emmett estaba gritando el nombre de Rose, y arrodillándose en frente de ella, que sólo reía. _Es tan linda… aún siento lo mismo por ella que hace 4 años, pero creo que ella me odia… que no lo haga._

Aceleré el paso, quería ya hablar con ella. Estaba tan cerca que podría escuchar lo que hablaban.

— Si me llegase a lastimar, perderemos la final — hizo una mueca teatral. _Payaso._

—Claaaaaaro, es por eso que tú eres el capitán, cierto? — Es tiempo de interrumpir.

—Él no, pero yo si — me paré detrás de ella — Emmett, deja de holgazanear y ve al campo, necesitamos practicar pases.

—Si, Edward. — dicho esto, paso al lado de Bella y le desordenó el cabello. El viento que había hizo que su aroma a fresas me llegara de llano en la cara.

—Bella… — por primera vez en todo este rato la miré. Llevaba unos pitillos negro y una ajustada polera azul oscuro con escote en V… su piel se veía realmente hermosa **(n/a: Son pantalones apretados desde el muslo hasta abajo… también se les dice entubados… creo xd) **— Tan hermosa como siempre. — sonreí — qué haces por aquí?

—Hum, creo que eso no es de tu incumbencia. — respondió secamente. — Creo que deberías ir a practicar _capitán_. — dijo enfatizando la palabra. No pude evitarlo, sentí como mi cuerpo demandaba estar en contacto con el de ella.

—Oh vamos… sé que te gustaría salir de nuevo conmigo… cuando me dirás que si? — mi mano involuntariamente se posesionó de su cintura y la apegó a mi pecho — hmm?... sé que lo deseas.

Sorpresivamente, me sonrió de manera muy coqueta y acercó su rostro al mío. — eso suena tentador. — se siguió acercando. En ese momento lo único que quería era besarla — Que te parece… — ella desvió su cara hasta mi oreja y suspiró. Mi cuerpo completo se estremeció, producto de un escalofrío.

Ok, lo que vino, no me lo esperaba.

— NUNCA! — grtió en mi oreja, para luego alejarse de mí e irse. Sentí la risa de los chicos, pero no me moví del lugar… quedé estático. Entonces los recuerdos vinieron a mi memoria…

#_Flashback_.

— Bella… — dije antes de besarla… comencé a mover mis labios insistentemente y ella me respondió. Pasó sus brazos por mi cuello y comenzó a revolver mi cabello. Puse mis manos en su cintura y la acerqué lo más posible a mí, haciendo que arqueara un poco su espalda. No soy conciente de todo el tiempo que estuvimos así, hasta que nos separamos para respirar.

—Edward… yo… — dijo, sonrojada y aún abrazada a mí. Miró hacia el otro extremo del pasillo y luego se tensó. Miré también pero solo vi a alguien correr. Bella se separó bruscamente de mí y me dijo: Lo siento, pero esto fue un error. — y se fue corriendo.

Ese día fue un viernes 19 de octubre.

#_End of Flashback_.

Mecánicamente fui hasta el campo, y les dije a los chicos que la práctica había terminado. Emmett se acercó a mí, pero antes de que hablara me alejé con el pretexto de que quería ducharme, no quería hablar con nadie.

Me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Subí en el ascensor hasta el 2do piso, no estaba de ánimos como para subir la escalera. Llegué a mi habitación, la 413.

Me recosté en mi cama, pero mi paz se vio interrumpida por un sms.

—_Eddie, nos vemos a las 7.00, no puedo esperar para estar contigo… Te tengo una enorme sorpresa. Besos donde quieras, L._ —

_Genial_, pensé. Me paré y recorrí la pieza buscando algo que ni sabía. Por cierto, comparto la habitación con Emmett (mi hermano mayor), y Jasper Hale, mi querido cuñado y gemelo de la novia de mi hermano, Rosalie. Al igual que Emmett, va en 3er año, pero de psicología.

Comencé a desvestirme y me fui a la ducha en boxers. Entré al agua y me quedé allí sin hacer nada. Sentí como me relajaba los músculos de los brazos y perdí la noción del tiempo. Cuando salí de la ducha, los vidrios y el espejo estaban bastante empañados. Me sequé y me dirigí a mi cama para vestirme, ya que andaba en ropa interior.

Pero para mi sorpresa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió. _Ah… es Emmett_, pensé. Siempre entra sin siquiera tocar la puerta.

— Pero creo que Jared terminó peor que yo. — _está hablando solo? O viene con Jasper._ — tendrán que buscarse otro… FUI-FUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIU. —Emmett comenzó a silbarme, estuve a punto de responderle con alguna broma, cuando vi con sorpresa que Bella era la persona con la cual Emmett venía conversando. Ella estaba muy sorprendida y… sonrojada.

—HEY! Esto no es para menores — dijo Emmett, tapándole los ojos a Bella. _Al fin algo sensato que se le ocurra_, pensé. Me miró sospechosamente y luego señaló a Bella, yo asentí y Emmett comenzó a hacer muecas como de besos mientras aún le tapaba los ojos a Bella. — Vístete, chico Playboy.

—Eh… Pero si tú abriste la puerta sin tocar! — _mierdaaaa_ — Creí que no volverías hasta tarde, ya que fuiste a ver a Rose… y menos pensé que vendrías con visita! — reclamé, mientras me ponía lo primero que tenía a mano.

—Es tu culpa por no ponerle pestillo a la puerta… y sí, fui a ver a Rose, pero me encontré con Bella y ella me dijo que estaba Alice y Jasper haciendo quien sabe qué allí dentro. — _iuuugh._

—Ok, ok, no quiero saber más… No es muy agradable saber ese tipo de detalles acerca de tu hermana.

—Ok… puedo abrir los ojos ya? —preguntó Bella con un claro tono de irritación en la voz. Había olvidado que ella aún estaba alli. Emmett se los descubrió y me pareció ver que intentaba comerme con la mirada, claramente inconciente. — Mucho mejor — dijo ella, sin despegar los ojos de mí.

—Bella… deja de babear por favor, dejarás todo mojado! — dijo Emmett, y ella asintió.

—Hola Isabella — dije sonriéndole — tanto tiempo, no?

—Eh… si —_Que hermosa se ve sonrojada_, pensé. De pronto ella cambió de tema radicalmente— y quien es la de ésta noche?

—Huh… quieres ser tú? —pregunté sin pensarlo. Me miró con cara de odio, lo que me hizo retractarme en ése momento — Bueno, bueno… creo que se llama Lory… o Lilly… como sea. — _como se llamaba?... empezaba con L…_

—Lauren, idiota. — me 'salvó' Emmett. Me miró y luego guiñó un ojo. —Bueno, tengo mucha sed, así que iré a comprar algo de beber. — dijo saliendo. Realmente le debo una… paliza!

Estuvimos en silencio, pero necesitaba oír su voz, así que le pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

—Eh… y como te fue hoy. — Buena pregunta.

—No me quejo… lo de siempre. — dijo, — Richards me echó de su clase por no escucharla… pero en su asignatura me va bien, así que no me interesa. Y tú? Como va medicina?

—Si… en un rato más tendré una práctica — me senté en mi cama y ella hizo lo mismo, pero en el sillón.

—Una práctica?, donde — preguntó inocentemente. _Parece una niña pequeña…. YA PARA EDWARD!_

—De Anatomía… Lauren será mi modelo —dije riéndome.

—Uh… —tomó una almohada y la arrojó hacia mi, pero pude detenerla fácilmente. Me miró enfadada— eres un cerdo.

—ok… lo siento, creo que fue un mal chiste, pero sí tendré una práctica en dos semanas más iremos a presenciar una operación al hospital.

—Yammy — dijo, y juraría que se mareo o algo así. — yo tendré que ir a ver una exposición de poesía.

—Suena bastante aburrido.

—Para mi no lo es — contestó enseguida.

—Si tú lo dices… — sigue siendo aburrido para mí. — Bella... puedo preguntarte algo? Necesito asegurarme de algo…

—No. — dijo, pero luego sonrío y asintió con la cabeza.

—Se puede saber porque a veces eres tan cambiante? Es que de pronto eres… así, digo, se puede conversar contigo y todo, pero al rato explotas y estas con genio de los mil demonios. — Frunció el ceño. _Genial, ahora me odia más de lo normal._

—Depende de ti eso. — dijo como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo.

—Ah? — no la entendí.

—De pronto haces comentario… machistas y crueles, como el de hace un rato. Pero luego… eres una persona completamente distinta, eres sencillo, por así decirlo. A veces pienso que son dos Edwards distintos. — no me aguanté y solté la pregunta sin pensarlo.

—Y… te gusta éste Edward? — me sonrojé. Rogué porque no lo haya notado.

—Eh… bueno… — _Estúpido celular._ En ese momento justamente, tuvo que sonar su celular.

—Atiende. — le dije, recostándome en mi cama. Ella salió al balcón. _Idiota, las cosas que se te ocurre preguntarle…_ De pronto, escuché como Bella se reía, así que presté mas atención a lo que decía.

—_Claro… juntémonos en el Starbucks del campus en 10 minutos más…_ — silencio, de seguro le estaban contestando. —_ok… Adiós bebé… _—Quien-wtf-será!!! Sentí como me enfadaba al 100%... Necesitaba quien era él, si era su novio, y TODO! Estoy seguro de que si lo llego a ver ahora, lo hago pe-da-zos. — _Ok, yo igual, un besoo, chau_ —cortó. Estaba tan enfadado que no medí mis palabras, ni siquiera lo que hice a continuación.

—Viene Lauren, así que necesito que salgas — caminé hacia la entrada y le abrí la puerta. Ella me miró sorprendida, pero luego la sorpresa cambio por ira.

—Bien, cuídate idiota — se detuvo en frente mío— Espero que la zorrita se percate del cerdo con el cual se va a meter. — la miré sorprendido.

Las palabras me salieron solas, como si fuese otra persona que hablaba.

—Por favor Bella, se que tu igual te mueres por estar conmigo… — cerré la puerta y me acerqué a ella— No digas que no es verdad, lo veo en tu cara. — Seguí avanzando y la acorralé contra la pared. Comencé a besar su cuello… Lo que sucedió ahora, nunca me lo hubiese esperado.

De pronto, sentí un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna.

—ERES UN ESTÚPIDO Y TE ODIO! y yo que como una estúpida me había tragado toda tu actuación, pero ahora veo que nunca cambiarás y que el Edward que conocí hace 4 años era solo una apariencia. — gritó Bella y luego se fue. Y ahí quede yo, sentado en el suelo y muy adolorido.

Comencé a reflexionar en lo que acababa de suceder, y de verdad me sentí mal… Yo quería a Bella, aún seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ella que hace cuatro años. _Tengo que alcanzarla y pedirle perdón,_ pensé y lo intenté… Pero el dolor me ganó y quede ahí mismo. _Claro, cuando pueda caminar, _agregue. De verdad que patea fuerte.

Me levanté cuando el dolor ya había pasado, dispuesto a pedirle disculpas de todo corazón. Sé que soy una persona bastante frívola con todo el mundo, además trato a las mujeres como si fueran objetos… Pero no quería que ella pensara así de mí… cosa que dudo. La verdad es que nunca me preocupé tanto por los demás, bueno, sólo por mis amigos y creo que por los del equipo… Pero ellos no son tan importantes, no como ella lo es para mi.

Llegué hasta la escalera y comencé a bajar los escalones de dos en dos. Al llegar al primer piso, miré hacia todas partes buscándola, pero sólo vi entrar a los de enfermería.

— Edward! — dijo una chica. _Ella… Ah! Tanya, la de la semana pasada_ — Tanto tiempo sin verte… — me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

—Eh… si, hola. Me disculpas? — y arranqué. Piensa… donde dijo que iría?... ah… STARBUCKS! Y corrí hacia la tienda.

Entré en ella, y la busqué con la mirada, pero ya no estaba.

_Bella's Pov._

Busqué a Jake, él estaba sentado en una mesa en la esquina de la salita.

—Heey — dije, abrazándolo. — wow, cómo es eso de que me esperaste sin comer? — pregunté sorprendida.

—Eh… es que quise esperarte, duh — se encogió de hombros.

—Por eso mismo, invito los cafés van por mi cuenta. —respondí y señalé al cajero. Nada más y nada menos que un alumno de 1ro, llamado… Wes. Ge-nial. —con que quieres tu café?... Crema? — dije, a lo que él sonrió.

—Eres una muy mala persona — dijo, mientras yo me paraba y arreglaba mi escote un poco. Esto es algo que hace Rosalie normalmente, pero yo también lo he hecho y he obtenido muy buenos resultados.

—Hola — dije sonriéndole al chico. Me apoyé un poco en el mesón del lado. — cual jugo me recomiendas? — pregunté 'inocentemente'.

—Eh… Yo… —_Esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé. _— Un… Frambuesa Rash… **(n/a: es un jugo natural hecho de Frambuesa, con Naranja, Moras y Jugo de Frutilla, dmm rico *w*)**

—okei, entonces quiero uno de esos mediano y un café con crema grande, Por favor. — dije, mirándolo fijamente. Él se puso aún mas nervioso y por error botó un frasco con pajillas. — para llevar — dije antes de que lo preguntara.

—Eh… Enseguida. — dijo, recogiendo lo que había tirado y luego comenzo a preparar mi pedido.

Me dí vuelta para mirar a Jake, que apenas si podía contener la risa.

—Tome… — dijo el niño.

'Accidentalmente' toqué sus dedos cuando recibía la bandeja con los vasos. — Y…cuanto es entonces? — le dije aun tocando sus dedos.

—Eh… yo… invito ésta vez — dijo intentando sonar seguro.

—Muchas gracias entonces…— me acerqué para leer su nombre. — Wes. Él solo asintió y yo me fui, dejándolo ahí parado como un tonto.

—Si que eres mala — dijo Jake cuando salimos del local — ahora él tendrá una buena historia que contar y tú un nievo admirador. — tomó un sobro de su café. — adonde vamos entonces? — preguntó.

—Huh… vamos allá. — dije apuntando hacia las bancas del campo de Rugby. — ya no hay practica y dudo que vayan hoy a ensayar las cheerleaders.

—Claro, no me queda otra…. Ya que no quiero que te sientas obligada a utilizar tus encantos y yo no quiero ser tu nuevo admirador, así que iré por las buenas — bromeó. Lo empujé juguetonamente y fuimos a sentarnos.

Hablamos de varias cosas, como de su 'casi' listo auto, de sus clases y las mias, y de la feria hindú que habría éste fin de semana. De verdad me moría de ganas por asistir (aunque me había enterado recién)… También hablamos de más cosas pero son irrelevantes.

—Ok Bells, me debo ir… te acompaño hasta la entrada de tu bloque? — dijo Jake, estirándose.

—Bueno, en todo caso no me apetece caminar sola ahora.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada del bloque, Jake se paro en frente mío y dijo:

—Acabamos de llegar, My Lady — e hizo una reverencia tonta — por allí llegará a sus aposentos.

—Bueno… eso fue divertido — dije — mañana es sábado… que horror!

—Qué pasa? — dijo Jake un poco alarmado.

—Mañana Ali nos llevará de compras — esa enana no descansará hasta que lleve por lo menos 7 bolsas repletas — dije asustada.

—Pues… suerte con ello. — dijo Jake y luego agregó: — Pero Hablando de la reina de Roma…

—Que por la puerta se asoma — dijo Ali —ok, en éste caso pasillo — dijo con una risita. — Cómo estas Jacob? Bella? — le dio un beso en la mejilla e hizo lo mismo conmigo. — Tengo algo que mostrarte —me dijo Ali, luego miró a Jacob y el lo captó enseguida.

—No importa, de todos modos ya cumplí mi misión aquí. Señoritas. — inclinó la cabeza y luego salió del edificio.

— Ok… Vamos? — dijo Ali, mientras tiraba de mi brazo.

—Que pasa ahora! — regañé

—Es que iba por el mall con Jazz… y vi algo completamente adorable para ti! — dijo, mientras daba pequeños saltitos.

—Pero Ali… si mañana íbamos a ir de compras!

—Lo sé… lo sé. Es que así es cosa de solo ir y comprar, no crees? — no, de verdad no. De todas formas que obligará a estar al menos 6 horas dando vueltas con la excusa de 'es que todos los días cambian la ropa'. — Además… elegí también uno para mi y para Rose. — dijo sonriente mientras

Nuestra habitación era de las más grandes, por ser para 3 personas y estar en la mitad del pasillo… además influye el hecho de que la ampliáramos, usando el terreno de la 508.

Entramos a la salita, para luego ir a su habitación que parecía más una boutique, realmente. Era de color azul cielo, con un cubrecama blanco y un sofá a juego. Se acercó a su mesita y saco una bolsa negra, para luego sacar una bolsita aún mas pequeña, de color verde limón.

—Ábrela — dijo, sentándose en su cama.

—Ali… es bellísima! — dije. Era una cadenita con una pequeña letra B de color plateado. — enserio! — intenté ponerla en mi cuello sola, pero sin éxito. Asi que ella rápidamente se levantó y la puso por mi. Luego, yo hice lo mismo con una cadenita que ella acababa de sacar de una bolsita dorada.

—Y… que tal? — pregunto, mientras me enseñaba su cadenita que era igual a la mía, sólo que ésta traía una A.

—Es hermosa, muchas gracias! — y la abrasé.

—Te dije que eran perfectas — dijo, tocando su cadenita.

—Hay alguien?... Bella… Alice? — dijo Rose, desde la sala.

—Aquí! — dijimos al unísono.

—Que hacen? — pregunto Rose mientras nos saludaba con un beso en la mejilla — oh! Que bellos collares… supongo que también me compraron uno a mi, cierto? — dijo mirándonos, hasta que Alice le pasó una bolsita morada.

—Obvio, que clase de amiga piensas que soy, Rosalie Hale… me ofendes.

—De… — abrió la bolsita y tomó la cadenita con una mano. —Las mejores!, ahora no olvidaré mi nombre cuando me lo pregunten en las entrevistas. — reímos al mismo tiempo. Rose abrazó a Ali y le desordenó el cabello.

—Y… como te fue en la sesión? — preguntó Alice, guardando las miles de bolsas que tenía desparramadas en la entrada de su pieza. _Pobre Jazz,_ pensé.

—Uf… realmente agotadora. Hicimos noventa cuadros… NO-VE-TA! — dijo, mientras cerraba los ojos — además, no he podido ver a Emmett en todo el día, y eso me entristece — hizo un puchero.

—Pero Amiga… eso se arregla — Ali le quitó el celular a Rose — le diré que vengan un rato por acá. — marcó un número y luego esperó. — Alo, Em? — silencio. — No, tu duendecilla favorita! Hey, ven con Ed y Jazz, ok? Bye. — cortó — ok, vendrán.

—Pero si no le diste ni tiempo de contestar! — dije yo, sorprendida.

—Lo sé, pero vendrán igual, lo presiento. — dijo mi pequeña brujita. Cuando ella tenía un presentimiento, esa cosa sucede. Sea como sea.

—DIOS! Iré a arreglarme! — dijo Rose.

—Pero… — me miraron asesinamente. — no, tienes razón, debes arreglarte — dije, rodando los ojos.

—Quiero salir… SALGAMOOOOOOOOOOS!!!! — chilló Ali — hace días que no vamos a alguna fiesta… recuerdan?

—Pero si saliste el fin de semana pasado! — dijo Rose, creo que al igual que yo no tenía deseos de salir. — Además quiero… hablar con Emmett.

—Claaaaaro, ahora se le dice hablar. — dijo Ali con una mirada pícara. — Bueno, lo que es yo, saldré con Jazz… tu 'hablarás' con mi hermano, y eso nos deja a alguien sin panorama… — me miró sospechosamente.

—Yo paso — dije rápidamente — no estoy de ánimos como para salir, además que si quieres que camine por el mall toda una tarde, debo tener por lo menos 10 horas de descanso.

—Huh… está bien, pero sólo por ésta vez. Mañana tú, Rose y yo vamos a ir a la fiesta de James, oki? — dijo con un tono de mando.

—Si Alice — dijimos Rose y yo.

—HEY! Abran la puerta… — gritó Emmett.

—QUE?! — dijo Rose corriendo hacia su habitación. Alice me hecho de un empujón de la suya. — entretenlos por un momento porfis Beeeells!

—Ok, ok…

Abrí la puerta y me encontré con un sonriente Emmett.

—Hei Emmett… Hey Jazz — no estaba Edward. _Gracias a Dios._

—Hola Bella — dijo Jazz… él es el novio de Alice. Además de ser muy alto y pálido, tiene el cabello de color miel y muy alborotado. Sus ojos son también de color miel. Tiene muy buen físico, aunque no es tan musculoso y macizo como Emmett.

—Hola hermanita — dijo Emmett.

—Pasen. — me hice a un lado y ellos entraron a la sala. — no, ellas aún se están cambiando — dije, cuando ellos revisaron la habitación con la mirada.

—Osito! — dijo Rose, corriendo a los brazos de Emmett.

—Princesa — dijo Emmett, besando a Rose.

—Hola Rose — saludó Jasper, cuando ella se separó de Emmett.

—Hola hermanito — dijo Rose, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Jazzy! — Alice salió de la nada y le plantó un beso en la boca a Jazz.

—Hola Ali — dijo Jazz, abrazándola tiernamente.

—ok, mucho romance para mi — estaba comenzando a sentirme estúpidamente celosa.

—Oh, lo siento mucho Bells, pero no trajimos a Ed… se quedó acostado en su cama muy pensativo y dijo que no quería salir… muy raro en él — se encogió de hombros.

—Eh… okei. Bueno, adiós a todos — les despedí con la mano y entré a mi habitación.

Mi habitación es de color morado pálido, con cortinas blancas y muebles color caoba. Al entrar a la habitación, hacia la izquierda se encuentra mi cama, que está al lado del balcón. No saben cuanto nos costó convencer al Decano de que nos dejara ampliar y remodelar nuestra habitación, pero después de varios intentos (y de una conversación que tuvo con el padre de Alice), accedió.

Me senté en mi cama, pero enseguida me paré y salí al balcón… necesitaba relajarme un rato. Saqué el ipod de mi bolso, y saqué un cigarrillo que tenía guardado en el cajoncito de mi mueble. Lo encendí y luego salí al balcón. Inhalé el humo y prendí mi ipod, pero le bajé el volumen para que sólo fuese música ambiental.

Me acerqué al balcón y boté el humo, mientras botaba las cenizas. Nuestra habitación tiene dos balcones, el mío y el de la salita. Mi balcón es el que tenía la habitación 208 así que tengo mejor vista… y dentro de ésa vista se incluye el balcón de los chicos. Miré en dirección a su balcón, y me sobresalté al ver a Edward con la vista perdida en el horizonte… Era la hora del crepúsculo, lo que hacía que sus broncíneos cabellos se vieran mas rojizos y le daba un aspecto mas bello. Parecía un Dios en ése mismo momento… pero un Dios que nunca sería mío.

Suspiré y luego me oculté, para no poder seguir viéndolo ni menos que él me viera. Me senté en el suelo, volviendo a inhalar en humo del cigarro y cerré mis ojos. Estuve así un momento, hasta cuando sentí que me quemaba los dedos. _Genial_, pensé. Se me había acabado el cigarro. Me paré y boté el cigarrillo balcón abajo.

—Hey… — escuché la voz de alguien y miré curiosamente. — Bella! — miré hacia abajo, para ver de quien era la voz y me topé con la curiosa mirada de Edward, claro que esa no era su voz… era más relajada que la de él.

—Si? Quien es? — pregunté.

—Aquí arriba — hice caso y pude ver a un chico de cabello rubio y ojos cafés. — Soy James Brown… el de la fiesta.

—Ah — dije, y su mirada se torno… divertida? — que sucede?

—Vendrán tu y tus amigos a mi fiesta? — preguntó — ya sabes, para lo de las compras y todo eso.

—Yes, Rose, Emmett, Alice, Jasper y yo. — dije.

—Sin pareja? — parecía bastante sorprendido.

—Sin pareja — repetí sus palabras.

—wow, si tú no tienes pareja, que será del resto de las chicas — sonreí ante su comentario. — ok, nos vemos mañana y traigan alcohol o algo.

—Ok… nos vemos — y se entró.

Miré disimuladamente hacia abajo, y me percaté de que Edward ya no estaba, así que volví a sentarme en el suelo y le subí el volumen al ipod. Miré la pantallita y salia el nombre de la canción; Tu eres mi cielo – Foster. La letra de la canción la sabía de memoria así que comencé a cantar.

_Pienso que tu y yo nos vemos tan ideal_

_Que cuando te saludo empiezo a temblar_

_Tengo un deseo de siempre estar junto a ti_

_Tengo ganas de sentir_

_Por que eres todo lo que yo quería encontrar_

_Por que eres la niñita que me pone a suspirar_

_Estoy pensando en ti en cada amanecer_

_Quiero hacerte comprender que nunca te voy a dejar de querer_

_Y dame la oportunidad no te fallare te juro te juro que no te fallare_

_No se que esta pasando no estoy entendiendo_

_Solo se que por ti estoy muriendo enloqueciendo_

_Que soy muy cobarde eso lo acepto_

_No puedo decírtelo de frente nada perfecto_

_Tu voz tu boquita me lleva a un mundo lleno de calma_

_Eres la que cambia y tranquiliza mi alma_

_Yo soy el vaso y tu eres mi agua_

_Te necesito como el espacio necesita a las estrellas_

_Te necesito como un caballero necesita su doncella._

Ok, suficiente de canciones que me hacen recordar a Edward.

Apagué la música y me dirigí hacia mi habitación. Encendí la TV y estaban dando la película Titanic. Iba justo en la parte en la que Rose (coincidencias de la vida), va a buscar a Jack cuando el barco ya se está hundiendo y él aun sigue esposado en un camarote.

Cuando la película termino, miré mi reloj… eran las 23.53 pm.

Fui a mi baño, me lavé los dientes y desmaquillé, para luego irme a mi pieza. Cerré las cortinas y abrí mi cama. Me puse mi pijama, luego de un salto me tiré en mi cama y me tapé.

Me giré hacia la derecha y apagué la luz… me quedé mirando hacia el rincón que está al lado de mi clóset… las sombras formaban la silueta de un hombre, bastante alto… lo que me hizo recordar a… _Bas-ta_. Me giré hacia el balcón, para luego por fin poder dormirme.

* * *

Holi! Ahí estaba el 2do capítulo :3… lo hubiese subido antes, pero la sección de Login de la página no cargaba y creo que no fui la única que se pudo percatar de ello ya que por lo que pude leer, otras también se vieron afectadas por ello.

Muchas Gracias por todos los reviews y las alertas que me alegran la vida *w*

Ahori un adelanto del 3er capítulo; Minuto de confianza.

~ _*Edward's Pov._

_Entonces, el Dj habló. _

— _En un rato más tendremos lo que llamo un "minuto de confianza", todo está permitido, así que elijan bien sus parejas y ahora a bailar! […]_

—_Eh… vamos a bailar? — la sujeté por la cintura antes de que cayera al suelo… miré sus ojos fijamente y acerqué mi rostro al suyo. De pronto, la luz se apagó._

—_Ok… A gozar!! — dijo el Dj y hubo silencio general. La suerte definitivamente está de mi lado ésta noche._

* Chanchán! No me maten, es sólo un adelanto de lo que viene ahora… o en unos dias más, depende de los reviews que lleguen y todo xd.

Saludos a todos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de _wtf? This body isn't mine!._

Atte, caarolicious :J


	3. Minuto de Confianza

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no son míos, por mas que quiera robarme a Edward t____________t, son de la tía Stephenie Meyer :3.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Capítulo 2; Minuto de confianza.**

—BEEEEELLAAAAAAAA WAKE-UP-RIGHT-NOW! — gritaba un duende enfurecido mientras daba saltitos en mi cama — Son las 11.00 am ya y tenemos que ir de compras! — se bajó de mi cama y comenzó a dar saltitos al lado mio y luego comenzo a recorrer mi pieza.

—Un rato maaaaaaaas… —me tapé hasta la cabeza con las sabanas y me hice bolita.

—NO — dijo secamente — me llevó aproximadamente 10 minutos despertarte Isabella Marie — si pronunciaba mi segundo nombre, es porque si estaba enfadada, además de que sabe que no me gusta. — Pero recapacité y me las pagarás usando lo que yo elija.

A decir verdad, no creo que eso sea un problema, ya que tenemos los mismos gustos… así que creo que no será tan malo… Revisé la habitación en busca de lo que ella había elegido, pero no la encontré.

—Está tendida ya en el baño… como regalo de parte mía, podrás usar tus zapatillas con tu vestimenta.

Me levanté y me dirigí al baño, enseguida a ducharme. Apenas entré pude ver lo que Alice había escogido para mí… Unos pequeños shorts blancos y una polera strapless negra, que tenía escrito 'I'm too sexy 4 you', con letras de color plateado, morado y azul. Realmente era lindo lo que había elegido.

—Gracias Ali! — grité mientras comenzaba a desvestirme para entrar a la ducha. Sólo escuché su risa como respuesta.

Largué el agua caliente y sentí como mis músculos se relajaban… cuando mi cabello estuvo completamente mojado, me eché de mi shampoo de fresas favorito. Lo enjuagué y salí de la ducha, dispuesta a vestirme con lo que tenía allí. Me vestí y comencé a secar mi cabello con el secador… cuando estuvo bien liso, salí del baño.

—Bella! Te ves preciosa — dijo Rose, que vestía pescadores blancos y una polera larga con mangas y de color morado, que tenía escrito en letras negras 'Hey! A Blondie is in your way so MOVE OUT!'… además llevaba unos zapatos de tacón negro.

—wuaaaau — dijo Alice, que vestía una mini blanca y una polera gris simple, más sus tillas converse negras. — Te ves más linda de lo que había imaginado Bells — sonrió — y tú igual Rose… te dije que sería una linda combinación.

—Gracias Ali — besó su mejilla — ahora iré a maquillarme. — dicho esto, desapareció.

—Te ayudo un poco amiga?

—Claro Ali! Pero antes quiero ponerme las zapatillas… — fui a mi pieza y saqué mis converse negras con blanco, para luego ir a la habitación de Alice. — Listaaa.

—Ven aquí ahora… Siéntate! — órdeno. Hice lo que me pidió y cuando iba a hablar, comenzó a hablar rápidamente — Ok, usaré colores claros… descuida, nada del otro mundo y ten por seguro que te verás hermosa. Pero! No te puedes ver hasta que termine porque me desespero cuando me observen mientras trabajo… ok? — le guiñé el ojo izquierdo y ella giró la silla para luego comenzar el trabajo.

—Qué hora es? — pregunté, yo creo que a los… 5 minutos?

—Son las… 12.07 — dijo Alice calmadamente, pero yo le arrebaté el reloj de mesa que tenía en frente mío. — Pero si…

—Caaaaalma, que ya casi terminamos Bells… — comenzó a maquillar un poco mas mis ojos — Listooo!! Ahora... 3 cosas: Primero, ve a comer algo y POR FAVOR procura no correr tu maquillaje… Segundo, en cuanto yo y Rose estemos listas, nos iremos y Tercero… ahora puedes mirarte. — dijo ella girando mi silla. Lo que ví me dejo sin palabras — te ves bastante linda, debo decir.

—Guau… — De verdad no parecía yo — No crees que es… — mire a Ali, que estaba haciendo pucheros.

—Qué pasa! Acaso no te gusto? — estaba a punto de comenzar a lagrimear.

—No noooo, se ve muy lindo! Me gusta — le sonreí — esque quizá es mucho para una salida al mall… eso es todo.

—Bella… Siempre hay que estar hermosa! No importa la situación — hizo un suspiro bastante dramático del que me reí — Pero! No dejaré que ustedes se vean mas hermosas que yo, así que ahora me toca a miii — y comenzó a tararear una canción mientras revisaba su maquillaje.

Fui a la salita y saqué un yogurt de frutilla de nuestro refrigerador, apenas lo saqué comencé a beber del envase… Claro que con mucho cuidado para que no se corriera mi maquillaje… sólo para no tener que pasar otra vez por todo el procedimiento.

—Donde iremos? — pregunto Rose.

—Em… yo creo que a Port Angeles — respondí — sino, a Seattle… depende de lo que nuestra duendecillo decida, claro está.

—Bueno, ya que lo dejas a mi merced, yo digo… AMBOOOOOS claro, si aun les quedan energías después de Port Angeles — dijo con una mirada maliciosa — listas?

—Espera un poco Ali, me lavo los dientes y estaré lista! — boté el pote semi vacío de yogurt y corrí hacia mi baño para lavar mis dientes.

—Lista! — dije, apenas llegué a la sala.

—Bueno… En mi auto — dijo Alice… ella AMABA a su auto… era un Porshe 911 Turbo de color amarillo — la última vez fuimos en tu auto Rose, así que no reclames! Además llevo mucho tiempo sin conducir a mi bebé — hizo un puchero. El auto de Rose era un BMW M3 convertible, de color rojo manzana.

—La próxima vez en mi auto, eso si — dije, y comenzamos a reír mientras nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Yo no tenía auto, ya que la vieja camioneta que manejaba se la vendí a un coleccionista… o algo así, que se yo. Pero desde hace meses que quiero comprar un Mini Cooper que vi en una revista.

—Iuuughh… repugnante — dijo Rose, después de pasar al lado de un grupo de constructores que estaban en la remodelación de la librería del campus, que nos gritaron varias cosas y decir que nos silbaron era poco — Odio pasar por aquí! En especial cuando…

—'No estoy con Emmett' — dijimos Ali y yo, imitando el tono de Rose

—Oh vaaamos… saben que no aguanto mucho tiempo lejos de mi osito — dijo algo avergonzada — ya quiero llegar a Port Angeles… o a algún centro comercial — cambio drástico de tema — necesito nueva ropa…

—Pero si fuiste de compras hace una semana! — me sorprendí bastante de ese comentario… yo me compraba ropa… bueno, cuando Ali y Rose me obliga… pero DIOS! Era solo una semana! — creo que no alcanzaste a cumplir tu record de dos semanas.

—Lo sé… lo sé. Fueron dos horribles semanas en las cuales no pude comprar ropa — dijo Rose, dirigiéndose a mi — aunque no creo que sea válido! Ya que fue cuando me torcí el tobillo y no podía salir de la casa porque 'debía hacer reposo'… no quiero recordarlo — habló a toda velocidad y luego miró hacia donde estaba Ali — Bueno pequeña… donde está tu auto? — miró de nuevo — Ali?

Había desaparecido… miramos hacia el estacionamiento y entonces ví el Porshe.

—Allí — señalé — No se como llegó tan rápido… si estaba con nosotras hace menos de 5 segundos! — miramos al Porshe acercarse rápidamente.

—Suban ya, así tendremos más tiempo para comprar! — dijo el duendecillo — además debemos almorzar y ahhh vamooooos! — dijo mientras tocaba la bocina impacientemente.

El camino hacia Port Angeles se nos pasó rápido, ya que contamos/improvisamos todas las canciones que daba la emisora, para luego comenzar a hablar acerca de la fiesta de hoy y por supuesto, de lo que llevaríamos para beber… y allí comenzó el interrogatorio.

—So… que onda con James, Bella? — pregunto Alice — como lo encuentras?

—Física y Psicológicamente — dijo Rose, mirándome pícaramente.

—Oh vamos chicas, apenas lo conozco!

—Eso es lo bueno de todo esto — dijo Rose — y es dos años mayor — me empujó juguetonamente con su mano (ella iba adelante con Ali y yo iba sola atrás).

—Y? — me miraron como si yo estuviese olvidando algo que era obvio — okey… serás dos años mayor que yo… pero hay algo que no me gusta de él, me mira como si yo fuese un reto… o algo para comer… no lo sé, quiza solo soy yo…

—Si me preguntas, yo creo que esta muy bueno — dijo Rose.

—Te mira con ojos de enamorado, eso es — dijo Ali — además de que Bella es la viva representación de su nombre — se encogió de hombros — no debería extrañarnos que James no se hubiera resistido a sus encantos.

— Si tú lo dices Ali — dije, intentando dejar el tema de lado — ya falta poco… — dije pensativa mientras miraba hacia delante, ya estabamos entrando a Port Angeles.

—Primera parada… MAAAALL! — chilló Ali, para luego dar un brusco giro hacia el centro, con el cual Rose y yo tuvimos que afirmarnos de algo para no salir disparadas — uupps… perdón.

*

—Ése es lindo! — dije, tomando un vestido negro con escote en V y con pequeños vuelos en la parte inferior — me lo probaré! — les dije mientras me acercaba al probador.

Salí con el vestido ya puesto y Ali comenzó a dar saltitos.

— Se te ve hermoso Bells! Además resalta tus piernas — dijo, entonces miré al espejo… me llegaba un poco mas debajo de la mitad del muslo — además hace que te veas mas alta.

—Ok... lo llevooo.

Fui hasta la caja y lo pagué. Entonces sentí alguien detrás mio y vi que era Rose.

—Ahora sólo faltan un par de zapatos que combinen! — dijo mientras tiraba de mí hasta la sección de los zapatos — y Ali?

—En los vestidores — contesté — estará allí media hora… llevaba al menos ropa para tres meses!

—Te escuché Swan… — se escuchó la voz de Alice desde los vestidores — me las pagarás caro… entendiste?

—Ok, okey como tu digas… — tomé unos zapatitos plateados — Rose, que opinas de éstos?

Los tomó y los examinó como quien observa una rara y valiosa pintura de Van Gogh.

—Están lindos… la suela no es tan pequeña y combinarán perfectamente con tu vestido… ok, llévalos.

—Gracias ¡oh gran conocedora de zapatos! — dije, burlándome de ella. Estoy segura de que Rose tenía como en total… 50 pares de zapatos y zapatillas.

Salí de la tienda por lo menos con 3 bolsas, mientras Ali salio con 7 y Rose con 6. Seguimos a Ali hasta la próxima tienda… Victoria Secret.

—Ali… — supliqué. Odio comprar ésta ropa… bueno, en realidad no, pero Alice me obligará a utilizar lo que siempre he evitado… encajes y ropa muy pequeña.

—Nop, ya lo dije… me las pagarás — dijo malévolamente — y ya tengo en mente que utilizarás.

Entramos y de pronto, en menos de tres segundos se encontraba Alice con un pequeño conjunto de encaje color azul marino… de seda y muy pequeño.

—Ali… es muy lindo! — dijo Rose — no crees Bella?

—Enserio… si lo es! — dije. Si Alice cree que me gusta, entonces dejará de elegir ropa para que yo les modele. — Dámelo — lo tomé y me dirigí a toda marcha hacia la caja para pagarlo, pero Ali me detuvo y se paró en frente mío. Guardó silencio y luego señaló los probadores.

—Vé ahora, debemos verlo… como buenas amigas que somos, no podemos dejarte comprar algo que no te siente bien… cierto Rose? — ella asintió.

Resignada, me dirigí hacia los probadores y comencé a desvestirme. _Nunca más me meteré con Alice... espero que ésta sea la única ropa que me haga probar…_ — Chicas vengan! — les grité.

—Nooo, tú debes salir. Además la vendedora no nos dejará entrar… — dijo Rose — además de que aquí hay un espejo de cuerpo entero, así que podrás verte mejor. — escuché la risita de Alice.

Suspiré y luego salí. Allí estaban ellas… pero con tres personas más… Hombres, para ser más precisa. Me sonrojé violentamente cuando me di cuenta de quienes eran… Emmett, Jasper y un Edward boquiabierto.

Entré corriendo a los probadores e intenté hacer que el suelo me tragara… pero nada paso. Alice se había pasado ésta vez… me cambié de ropa y salí, un poco menos sonrojada.

—Supongo que lo llevarás, cierto hermanita? — dijo Emmett con una sonrisa burlona en la cara. Rose lo golpeó. — Auuuch Amoooor!

—Pues claro que lo llevo — pasé rápidamente hasta la caja y pagué con mi tarjeta negra (regalo de Ali y Rose para mis 20 años), osea… hace un par de meses atrás… la uso de vez en cuando, ya que no me gusta abusar de ella. — Ok… donde iremos ahora? Tengo un poco de hambre ya… — dije, mientras salíamos de la tienda.

—A… Pizza Hut? — dijo Jasper — Emmett, estoy seguro de que es allí a donde quieres ir a almorzar.

—De hecho… sep. Quiero una Pizza tamaño XL para mí.

—Nosotras iremos por comida china… ok? Busquen una mesa por mientras. — dije, mientras las empujaba para alejarnos de los chicos. — Ok, porque están _tus hermanos_ y _tú gemelo_ aquí? — pregunté.

—Nos llamaron y dijeron que andaban en Port Angeles, y que irían al mall hace un rato, así que decidimos invitarlos y justo se dio el momento de que ellos llegaron aquí cuando tu salías del probador… — dijo Ali de manera bastante 'inocente', claro, yo sabía que eso era una mentira y que era la mente siniestra detrás de todo el plan.

—Agradece que te veías linda — dijo Rose — y que además te favorecía bastante.

—Claro, gracias chicas — dije sarcásticamente mientras nos dirigíamos a la caja del lugar de comida China para ordenar nuestro pedido.

El almuerzo se nos paso bastante rápido, nos reímos demasiado de la competencia de comida que hicieron Emmett y Jasper, sobre todo de la cara que puso Emmett cuando se dio cuenta de que Jasper le había ganado. Luego de eso, fuimos a ver zapatillas y nos fuimos del mall, de vuelta a Forks. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento pudimos ver un Jeep y un Volvo al lado de nuestro auto.

—Ok, yo me llevo a Jazz! — dijo Ali, miré a Rose, pero ella ya se encontraba camino al Jeep junto a Emmett.

Edward me miró y yo solo caminé hacia su auto. Apenas llegamos a su auto, me abrió la puerta del copiloto, cuando yo ya estuve sentada el cerró mi puerta para luego subir por la otra.

En todo el tiempo que habíamos pasado en el mall, nos habíamos dicho como… tres o cuatro palabras a todo reventar. Además de que él solo me miraba y yo a él cuando el no lo hacia…pero bueno, las cosas creo que seguirán así por mucho tiempo más… después de mi 'pequeño accidente' y de la cara que él tenía en ese momento… creo que lo mejor para mi es no hablarle aun… _creo._

—Dios! Olvidamos comprar los tragos para la fiesta! — tomé mi celular enseguida y marqué el número de Alice. Sonó solo una vez y ella contestó.

—_Pasa a comprarlos tú con Eddie… nos vemos en nuestra pieza!_ — colgó.

—Eh… Edward? — me miró — te molestaría pasar a alguna tienda para ir a comprar las cosas para la fiesta? — el apenas asintió y siguió manejando con la vista fija al frente.

Miré hacia el frente, para ver que tan soprendente cosa estaba mirando el tan fijamente, pero no ví nada… asi que miré el reloj, eran las 19.50. Como llevabamos las ventanas abajo, me dio un poco de frío.

—Hace frío… encenderé la calefacción.

Conduje mi mano hacia el botón, al mismo tiempo que Edward, lo que hizo que nuestros dedos se tocaran. Sentí… una corriente eléctrica pasar por mis dedos.

—Lo siento — dijo él, mientras la encendía y ponía de nuevo las manos en el volante.

A los veinte minutos llegamos a Forks, y Edward paró en una tienda que yo no reconocí. Bajó rápidamente del auto y me abrió la puerta, yo bajé sin decir nada, ya que él tampoco lo hacía. Caminamos hacia el local y nuevamente me abrió la puerta.

—Qué quieres llevar? — preguntó cuando llegamos a la sección del alcohol.

—Huh… — miré las botellas y visualicé enseguida mi licor favorito — Tequila, por supuesto! — tomé otra botella más — también Vodka… y tú?

—Dos packs de cerveza y Ron… sino Emmett me golpeará — sacó enseguida una botella de Ron, para luego dirigirse a los packs de cerveza y tomar dos de Heineken. — no llevarás nada más?... cigarros talvez?

—Nah… aun me quedan unos pocos y además intento dejarlo — _cuando deje de estresarme por estupideces, claro está._

Nos dirigimos hacia la caja, y entonces recordé que era Rose la que le coqueteaba a los cajero para que así se olvidarán de pedirnos la cedula de identidad… Miré a Edward preocupada, porque esta vez había una cajera… una. Él me devolvió la mirada y me guió el ojo, lo que hizo que mi corazón latiera muy rápidamente de un momento a otro.

—Observa y aprende — dijo en un susurro apenas audible, entonces caminó hacia la caja. — Hola — saludó a la cajera… una chica e cabello negro y corto. Ella lo miró embobada y habló 'sensualmente'.

—Hola… lleva eso nada más? — Edward asintió — Está seguro que no desea llevar nada más?

—No, muchas gracias… por el momento no — dijo sonriéndole con una de sus sonrisas torcidas.

—Ok… sólo un momento — comenzó a revolver unas cosas y Edward me miró con cara de superioridad, a lo que yo le respondí sacándole la lengua —Aquí tiene — dijo pasándole las bolsas, más dos boletas. — que tenga una buena noche.

Salimos de la tienda y él revisó las boletas… resulta que una de las supuestas boletas era el número de esa zorra. En el papel se veía su numero, y al darlo vuelta aparecían sus datos: _Amber Poblete, llámame __cuando sea__._

—Pff… una total regalada — dije cuando subimos al auto — la llamarás?

—No… no me gustan tan fáciles — dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Pero si siempre andas con las más fáciles del campus! — le dijo algo sorprendida. Él me sacó la lengua, y pude ver que tenía algo brillante — un piercing?

Sacó su lengua nuevamente, dejándome ver una bolita de color plateado.

—Una apuesta que perdí, por suerte apostamos un aro en la lengua y no en otro lado… aun agradezco no haber aceptado la idea del piercing en otro lado — hizo una mueca y yo sonreí.

—Irás a la fiesta de James, cierto?

—Eh… si, me están obligando de todas formas — dijo mientras salíamos del estacionamiento — llegaremos en cinco minutos mas o menos — me informó, para luego volver a mirar fijamente hacia el camino, mientras yo veía las estrellas.

*

—Y… no pasó nada? — preguntó Ali por cuarta vez.

—Mary Alice, ya te dije que no. Luego de eso llegamos aquí y me vino a dejar… obviamente el trajo las bolsas — dije finalmente.

—Dices que te abrió la puerta — dijo Rose.

—Y la cerró… — concluyó Alice — wow.

—Qué? Solo hizo eso… no es para tanto. Además el no me agrada mucho — _me encanta_, pensé — sin ofender Ali.

—Sabes? No te entiendo! Como puedes 'odiarlo' luego de lo que pasó entre ustedes? Osea, tu lo querías y el a ti! Y cuando el por fin se te acerca tu lo rechazas y te vas!!! — dijo rápidamente.

—Pero eso perdí a Tanya como amiga… ni que la extrañara ahora — agregué cuando ellas me miraron raro — Pero éramos amigas desde pequeñas y él había llegado ése año. Por eso la preferí a ella y me alejé de él… — _Aunque claro no sirvió de mucho y aun me arrepiento de ello._

—Pero claramente ella no te prefirió a ti — dijo Rose.

—Aaaammmmghhh — me tapé la cara con una almohada — Lo peor fue en el auto cuando toqué su mano… — dije para mí… o eso creí.

—QUE?! — dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo.

—Eso… toqué su mano por accidente — les dije mientras me encogía de hombros. — no fue nada del otro mundo.

—Y? Qué paso, que sentiste oh vaaamos CUENTANOOOOS! — dijo eufóricamente Rose.

—Sii Bells, no puedes ser así con tus amigas — dijo Alice, cruzando sus brazos.

—Bueno… sentí una especia de corriente en mi brazo completo. Pero luego me concentré en mirar el cielo hasta que llegamos a la tienda y ya saben el resto.

—Hum… ustedes dos deberían retomar lo que tenían! — dijo Ali dando peqeños saltitos en el sofá — me encantaría tener a mis dos mejores amigas ene l mundo entero como mis cuñadas! — nos abrazó levemente — mañana Hay una feria hindú, estará en las afueras del campus y supongo que _vamos_ a ir, cierto? — asentimos — ok, ahora a arreglarnos para la fiesta!

Nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones… decidí usar el vestido negro que compré en la tarde más los zapatitos plateados. Me hice ondas en el cabello y maquillé ligeramente… además me puse la cadenita con la letra B y mis pulseras a juego. Antes de salir, tomé la cartera gris que había comprado también en la tarde y salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con Rose y Ali, ya listas. Ambas llevaban la cadenita… Tomamos las bolsas y bajamos hasta la habitación de los chicos.

—Rose tocó la puerta, antes de acomodarse un poco la polera. Iba vestida con unos shorts blancos (sip, los míos) y una polera gris escotada hasta comienzos de la cintura y anudada atrás. Ali iba con un vestido que le llegaba hasta las rodillas color rojo oscuro.

Emmett abrió la puerta y antes de siquiera saludar, comenzó a besar apasionadamente con Rose… _Esos dos nunca cambiarán_, pensé. Entramos a la habitación y vimos a Edward tomando una lata de cerveza. Estaba vestido con una camisa negra, que hacía contraste con su piel, al igual que con sus ojos. Abajo llevaba unos pantalones grises gastados y el cabello igual de desordenado.

—Hei — nos saludó a Ali y a mi.

—Hola — saludé.

—Hola hermanito — saludó Ali, al mismo tiempo que Jasper entraba a la habitación —Hola Jazz — él la rodeó con sus brazos, abrazándola.

—Hola Ali — dijo él, besando suavemente su frente y ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro — te extrañe mucho.

—Eh… Bella, ven aquí mejor — me llamo Edward — demasiado amor por allí — señaló a las… la pareja.

Rose y Emmett habían desaparecido, pero lo más probable es que estuviesen en… el baño o el balcón, mientras que Ali y Jasper estaban sentados en un sillón, hablando muy bajo y abrazados.

—Claro, solo quedamos nosotros — dije, al tiempo que pasaba mi brazo por su cintura — urgh, odio esto.

—Qué? — dijo, posando sus brazos en mis hombros — esto? — sostuvo en alto una taza con café.

—Sip, eso. No me gusta el café… me desagrada la sensación amarga que deja en la boca — hice una mueca — quizá con cinco de azucar lo podría encontrar rico…

—Te gustan las cosas dulces, no?

—Cómo… — sentí como olfateaba mi cabello — qué?

—Tu aroma te delata… hueles a fresas. Se me hace agua la boca — dijo sonriendo. Qué fácil era que me gustara Edward y que quisiera estar con él en momentos así… — es un cumplido — dijo al ver mi incredulidad.

—Gracias? — dije, ahora confundida — Hey, se supone que vamos a la fiesta, pero no escucho música!

—La harán en la casa de James, no aquí ya que se corrió la voz y el decano se enteró. Su casa queda a orillas del lago.

—Ok… vamos! — dijo Emmett saliendo del baño con los labios brillantes. _El Lipgloss de Rose._

—Hey Em, en que momento pensabas decirnos que eras travesti? —preguntó Jasper.

—Qué dices? — Emmett no comprendía nada.

—Que llevas lipgloss, tarado — dijo Edward.

Emmett corrió al baño, pero se tropezó justo antes de entrar, haciendo que se golpeara con la pared, haciendo que todos nos riéramos de él.

—Entonces… podríamos partir antes de que la fiesta termine? — me separé de Edward, sintiendo como mi cuerpo reclamaba por volver a su lugar anterior… pero la mente es más fuerte que el cuerpo… o eso creí antes de conocer a Edward — en qué nos iremos?

—En mi volvo hay suficiente espacio. Además vamos y volveremos juntos… no?

—Si mami — dijo Emmett, tomando las botellas que trajimos más las que ellos ya tenían allí — Quién eligió el Tequila?

—Culpable — dije, señalándome con el dedo índice — Es que hace tiempo que no tomaba Tequila… y como hace tiempo que no tomaba y ahora tengo excusa…

—Ok… es muy caro, eso si! Aunque… es del bueno — siguió examinando la botella, para luego dejarla de nuevo encima de la mesa — aunque no es mejor que el Ron o el Vodka naranja — tomó las botellas + las bolsas y salimos de la habitación.

Salimos del edificio rumbo al estacionamiento. Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose se fueron sentados atrás, mientras Ed y yo ibamos adelante. Llegamos más o menos en quince minutos, ya que conducía como un loco… aunque creo que fui la única que lo notó, ya que los que iban atrás estaban demasiado '_ocupados en sus asuntos'_ como para notar la velocidad a la que íbamos.

—Ok, aquí es — estacionó el auto en frente a una casa muy grande y hermosa de color blanco y tejado negro; adornada con muchas luces de distintos colores y la música ya se escuchaba desde afuera… imagino que adentro no se debe escuchar bien al resto.

—A que hora nos juntamos para irnos? — preguntó Jasper, que como siempre era el más responsable de todos… creo.

—A la hora que muera todo, por supuesto — dijo Rose, mientras comenzaba ya a bailar al ritmo de la música.

—Entonces… quien manejará mi bebe.

—Simple Bells, el que este más sobrio de todos — dijo Ali con una sonrisa en la cara mientras bailaba al lado de Rose. — cya! — y tomó del brazo a Jazz, que tuvo que comenzar a trotar para seguir a la pequeña duendecilla.

Seguimos a Emmett y Rose, hasta la entrada de la casa, abrimos la puerta y entonces pude ver la casa por dentro. Lo primero que pude ver fue a mucha gente bailando, para luego dedicarme al lugar de la casa ene l que estábamos —lo que supuse era la sala— era muy grande, y tenia un lienzo blanco que decía 'Última Fiesta de Spring Breaks!' —lo cual era verdad, porque estábamos en la última semana de la Primavera— Las vacaciones de primavera habían terminado al semana pasada.

—Bailamos? — preguntó Edward

—De hecho… no se bailar muy bien — dije, y no era ninguna mentira! Bueno, no del todo… pero aún no quería bailar — terminaría pisándote y tu no querrás saber más de mi.

—Todo depende de tu acompañante, ok? — me apegó a su cuerpo — o acaso es que… no quieres bailar conmigo?

—Eh… está bien, bailemos.

Nos acercamos mas a la gran masa de gente, y al comenzar a descifrar qe canción era, me di cuenta que era la canción Just Dance de Lady Gaga (una de mis preferidas, por supuesto).

_Just dance, it's gonna be okay da da doo-doom  
Just dance, spin that record babe da da doo-doom  
Just dance, it's gonna be okay  
Da da da  
Dance, dance, dance  
Just, just, just, just dance_

Edward se pegó a mi cuerpo mientras bailábamos al rito de la canción. Comencé a mover de un lado a otro mis caderas, y pasé mis brazos por su cuello, dejándonos a escasos centímetros de rozar nuestros labios.

_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth  
How'd i turn my shirt inside out  
Control your poison babe  
Roses have thorns they say  
And were all getting hosed tonight_

_What's going on, on the floor  
I love this record baby but I can't see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what's the name of this club  
I can't remember but it's alright, I'm alright_

Entonces, la música bajo el ritmo y parecía más un lento que la canción misma, para luego volver al ritmo normal. La mayoría de las parejas se vio complicada con el cambio, pero con Edward no hubo mayor problema.

De pronto, me tomó de la mano y me giró, para empezar a bailar pegados mientras yo le daba la espalda.

_Go slow. Drive it, clean it like so clean it's been molesto, _

_I got it, and your popped coll'_

Comenzamos a bajar lentamente hasta casi llegar al suelo, él me mantenía pegada a su cuerpo, ya que tenía su mano en mi abdomen. Me di la vuelta y seguimos bailando, cuando la canción termino, el DJ hizo un anuncio.

—Como lo están pasando!

—Bieeeeeeen — respondimos todos a coro.

—Ok, en un rato más tendremos un "minuto de confianza", _todo_ está permitido, asi que escojan bien a sus parejas! Puede ser en cualquier momento… ahora a bailar! — comenzó a sonar un remix de Don't stop the music, de Rihanna.

—Quieres algo de beber?

—Claro — dije y comenzamos a caminar hacia la mesa con los tragos.

_Edward's Pov._

—Quieres algo de beber? — pregunté, debía asegurarme de estar con ella hasta ese momento.

—Claro — dijo ella y fuimos hasta la mesita.

—Qué prefieres? Hay Vodka… Ron, Cerveza, Tequila, Piña Colada y más — _wow, si que hay una verdadera variedad de tragos._

—Tequila — dijo enseguida. Tomé un vaso y eché Tequila. Saqué una Heineken para mi y nos fuimos a unas banquitas que había ahí.

—Con que no sabias bailar eh? — Pregunté. Durante todo el tiempo que estuve bailando con ella, y desde que salimos siento como si una… atracción me impulsara a tocarla — Pues para ser una primeriza bailas muy bien, déjame decirte.

—Huh… gracias — dijo sonrojándose muy tiernamente y tomando su shot de una sola vez — urgh, extrañaba tanto esto — dijo mirando el vasito ya vacío — claro que se me controlar.

—Si? No quiero tener que arrastrarte para que camines, ni que me cantes canciones románticas pasadas de moda — dije, bromeando mientras bebía de mi cerveza. Le ofrecí y ella tomó de la lata, para luego saborear sus labios con su lengua.

Sentí como mis labios demandaban estar pegados a los suyos.

—Eh… vamos a bailar? — le dije ofreciéndole mi mano para que se parara, pero se enredó con su otro pie y casi se cae, así que instantáneamente la sujete por la cintura y la levante para apoyar su cabeza en mi pecho. Cuando ella miró hacia arriba, su cara se encontró peligrosamente cerca de la mía, y como si hubiese apretado un interruptor, comencé a acercar mi cara a la suya, y cuando estaba a punto de rozar sus labio, las luces se apagaron.

—Ok… a gozar! — dijo el Dj, y hubo silencio general y uno que otro gritito de parte de algunas chicas.

_La suerte definitivamente está de mi lado ésta noche._

_

* * *

_

Primero que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por no subir éste capitulo antes, pero es que se me iba la inspiración y por motivos de tiempo no lo podía escribir nunca –w- pero bueno, intentaré que no se repita :3 (comenzaré a traspasar enseguida el capitulo 4 xd)

Chancharáaaan! Ahí quedo el capítulo n__ñ xdd creo que lo deje en dmm suspenso, y arrrghhhh (: Gracias por todos sus reviews, alertas y todo lo que dejan que me hacen sentir muy feliz y todo *w*

Bueno… solo eso y nos leemos en el próximo capitulo de la historia n___ñ

* * *

**Capítulo 4; Nunca aceptes regalos de extraños.**

_Sin pensarlo, acerqué más mi cara a la suya, entonces exhaló y su aliento me aturdió unos segundos… entonces sentí sus labios rozar levemente los míos._

.-.-.-.-.-.

_Los ojos se me cerraban solos, así que apenas me saqué las zapatillas a la mala, tomé una frazada y me tapé para luego dormirme enseguida._

_Tenía la sensación que algo ocurriría… y no pude estar mas segura de ello cuando desperté en la mañana._


	4. Nunca aceptes regalos de extraños

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no son míos, por mas que quiera robarme a Edward t____________t, son de la tía Stephenie Meyer :3.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

—_Ok… a gozar! — dijo el Dj, y hubo silencio general y uno que otro gritito de parte de algunas chicas._

_La suerte definitivamente está de mi lado ésta noche._

**Capítulo 4; Nunca aceptes regalos de extraños.**

_Edward's Pov._

Tome su cara con mis dos manos y comencé a acercarme más a ella y fue entonces cuando sentí su nariz contra la mía que me detuve para ver si ella también deseaba besarme, no es que fuera a aprovecharme de la situación y hacer algo en contra de su voluntad.

—_Claro, como si nunca lo hubieses hecho. —_ dijo una vocecita dentro de mi que pude reconocer como mi conciencia. Esperé…y nada pasó.

Cuando me decidía a soltar su cabeza, sentí como comenzaba a acercarse a mí y también casi se me va el aliento cuando sus labios rozaron los míos muy delicadamente. Y sin volverlo a pensar, la besé. Comencé a mover mis labios despacio contra los de ella, que a los pocos segundos comenzaron a moverse también… Puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo bajé las mías hasta llegar a su cintura, la cual comencé a acariciar lentamente, provocando que Bella soltara un pequeño gemido, creo que por la sorpresa o porque tenía las manos algo frías. Estaba en el Cielo! Pero yo necesitaba más en ese momento. Me dispuse a profundizar el beso, y con mi lengua toqué su labio inferior, pero entonces…

—Wooowowowow STOP! Creían que todo nuestro momento sería ahora? PUES NO! Aún no… Así que volvamos a lo nuestro y a Bailar! — las luces se encendieron y la música comenzó a sonar fuertemente de nuevo.

Miré de nuevo a Bella, para encontrarme con sus hermosos ojos chocolate, que me decían cosas que no pude comprender. Ella no decía nada, y yo tampoco… Creo que eso es lo que llaman un 'silencio incómodo'.

_Bella's Pov._

—Eh… vamos a bailar? —Preguntó Edward, acepté y el extendió su mano para que yo me parara, pero mis pies parecieron ignorar la orden de mi cerebro y resbalé con algo. Cerré mis ojos para no ver como me golpeaba, pero… no sentí nada, excepto que alguien me tomaba por la cintura. Miré a mi salvador y era Edward. De pronto, me di cuenta de que estaba siendo abrazada por él, y de la cercanía que había entre su cara y la mía.

Mi corazón -para variar- comenzó a latir fuertemente y sentí como mis mejillas se ruborizaban, mientras él solo me miraba tiernamente. Comenzó a acercarse a mí lentamente… _Dios… va a besarme…Y si lo hace? Y si yo le respondo? NONONO, no debo… pero es que necesito sentir sus labios… DIOS DAME UNA SEÑAAAAAAAAAL!_

Entonces, las luces se apagaron.

—_Esa es tu señal, Bella._ — dijo mi conciencia * wow, hace tiempo que no la escuchaba.

—Ok… a gozar! — todo se quedó en silencio.

_Es verdad! El famoso minuto… Ok, que me lleven al infierno si me arrepiento de lo que estoy a punto de hacer…_

Sentí sus manos en mi rostro, como se acercaba cada vez más, muy lentamente. De pronto sentí su respiración en mi rostro y de pronto… Nada. Se quedó quieto…

—_quizás se percató que esto es un error y se acaba de arrepentir._

—_Oh vamos Bella, ve el vaso medio lleno! No puedes estar pensando en que el no te quiere PORQUE SI LO HACE!_

—_y tú como lo sabes, eh? Acaso lees mentes? Ehhh? Ehh?!_

—_Digamos que de conciencia a conciencia nos entendemos, okey?_

Sin pensarlo –ni debatir más con mi conciencia- me acerqué más su cara, para poder besarlo de una buena vez… sus labios rozaron los míos muy delicadamente. Y el movimiento reflejo de parte de él, fue besarme. Me sorprendí lo bien que sabían. Edward comenzó a mover sus labios lentamente y yo le seguí la corriente a los pocos segundos, moviendo mis manos hasta su cuello, para luego comenzar a acariciar su suave cabello… El bajo sus manos hasta mi cintura y comenzó a acariciarme, entonces sentí su helada mano en mi piel y gemí despacio.

Sus labios, su sabor y todo de él era exactamente como yo lo recordaba… como hace cuatro años. De pronto, sentí su lengua tocar mi labio inferior y yo simplemente le concedí el permiso que el estaba consultando… entonces algo mató el momento.

—Wooowowowow STOP! Creían que todo nuestro momento sería ahora? PUES NO! Aún no… Así que volvamos a lo nuestro y a Bailar! — las luces se encendieron y la música comenzó a sonar fuertemente de nuevo.

Entonces salí de mi pequeña burbuja me di cuenta de que aún estaba sujetándolo por el cabello… entonces subí la mirada para encontrarme con su curiosa mirada y esos ojos verdes que hacían que se me olvidara todo. Tenía muchas cosas en la mente, por ejemplo… si él me había besado porque se le había ocurrido o porque de verdad me quería… Estuvimos en silencio lo que a mí me pareció una eternidad, pero no me importó ya que estaba aun con sus manos en mi cintura.

—Heeeeei Edward – dijo un chico que pude reconocer enseguida, era del equipo de Rugby. _—_ Que haces a…— se percató de mi presencia y miro a Edward pícaramente, entonces por acto de magia yo me separé de él rápidamente. — aquí…

—Hola Jared… Tú que haces aquí?

—Nada mama… recuerda que soy mayor que tú enanin. — entonces me miro — hola preciosura… quieres bailar?

No me gustó el modo en que me miró ni menos en el que me hablo… pero no sabía que hacer… así que dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

—De hecho… estaba a punto de bailar con Edward ahora, lo siento — Miré a Edward, que estaba como en shock… entonces salio de su trance y me tomo por la cintura, sonriéndome.

—Bueno… entonces ni modo. Nos vemos luego Edward… Linda. — y se fue.

—Vamos a bailar? — dijo Edward, saliendo del trance. Asentí y dejé que me guiara hasta la pista de baile.

Comenzamos a bailar otra vez, como si nada hubiese pasado… entonces una chica comenzó a bailar muy vulgarmente atrás de Edward. Se trataba de la puta de Lauren Mallory… una de las tantas chicas con las que habia estado Edward. Él simplemente la ignoró y siguió bailando conmigo… cada vez mas pegadamente y lento.

Lauren se fue al percatarse de que él no le prestaba atención a nadie mñas que a mi… y entonces me sentí muy bien. Pero no todo es para siempre, era evidente de que esto terminaria… _Como la última vez._

¿Por qué me comportaba así? ¿Por qué tenía que seguir queriéndolo? Bueno… uno no elige de quien se ena… enamora. Entonces… eso es lo que yo sentía por él… Estaba enamorada de Edward, pero a la vez lo odiaba por hacerme perder a Tanya, mi mejor amiga… aunque ella ya ni me importaba, así que para qué seguir rehusandome a lo obvio… no?

Lo miré a los ojos mientras bailabamos la canción Sexy Back de Justin Timberlake, él me estaba observando tiernamente, para luego mirada hacia atrás mio y luego volver a mirarme asustadamente…

De pronto, todo se volvió negro.

***

—Bella?! Estás bien? — yo conozco esa voz… pero no recuerdo de donde… — Soy Ali amiga… Por favor reacciona o despierta o haz algo, por el amor de Dios!

Sentí un punzante dolor en la nuca, y cuando éste se disminuyo un poco, abrí los ojos… pero todo se veía borroso. Me senté lentamente, pero eso hizo que todo fuera más borroso aun.

—Pon tu cabeza entre tus piernas y cierra tus ojos… eso disminuirá el mareo — dijo tiernamente una voz desconocidamente relajante. Le hice caso, luego intenté hablar… pero nada salio de mi boca… Hice otro intento.

—Don… donde estoy? — pregunté, con los ojos cerrados.

—En la habitación de James… un idiota te dio un codazo bastante fuerte en la cabeza, debo decir… Debiste ver la reacción de Edward… — Miré a Ali, que ahora era mucho mas clara, entonces me percaté de que miraba al baño con preocupación… Comencé a procesar… Baño… Edward reaccionó… EDWARD!. Intenté pararme, pero James me lo impidió.

—Deberías descansar un momento más… puede que la sensación de mareo vuelva — Dijo James, pero si el pensaba que yo le iba a hacer caso, estaba muy equivocado. Lo empujé levemente y fui al baño lo más rapido posible, lo que provocó que me mareara un poco, pero seguí avansando hasta la puerta… y antes de que pudiera siquiera alcansar a tomar el pomo, la puerta se abrió.

Ahí estaba Edward, con una expresión entre enojo y frustración… Entonces al ver mi cara, su expresión cambio a una mas relajada. Miré su labio, que tenía sangre en la parte inferior izquierda… Ahogué un gritito.

—Dios Mio Edward, qué te paso!? — exclamé aterrada. _No puede ser que a él tambien lo hayan golpeado!... o habré sido yo cuando me caí… Dios miooooo por favor que no sea nada mas serio._

—A ti te dejan inconciente de un solo golpe y te preocupas por un poco de sangre — dijo, pasando al lado mio para hablar con Ali. — En el auto en cinco minutos, ok? Nos vamos a casa — y luego abandonó la habitación.

A Edward lo habían golpeado… de eso estaba segura, lo que no sabia era si él estaba enojado conmigo en este momento…

Nos despedimos de James, y yo le di las gracias por haberme atendido y ayudado, para luego buscar a Rose, Emmett y Jasper, que estaban bebiendo.

—Como estás Bells… no te duele? — preguntó Ali antes de llegar al auto.

—Noup, nada — Mentí… de verdad me dolía la cabeza — Creo que estaré mucho mejor después de que duerma un rato.

—Emmett, te irás adelante con Ed — dijo Rose, que había escuchado todo.

—Ok… Si señora! — hizo un gesto militar y subió al auto.

—Descansa Bella… — dijo Ali, cuando me apoyé en su pequeño hombro… que en ese momento me pareció extrañamente cómodo.

***

Desperté sintiéndome mucho mejor de lo que creí. Miré el reloj de la mesita… eran las 11.30 pm.

Me levante lentamente y fui al refrigerador a recoger algo para comer, tomé un pote de flan de manjar y saqué una cuchara, para luego comenzar a recorrer la casa… Entonces pillé una nota encima del teléfono.

"_Bella Durmiente, esperamos que estés mejor_

_y no te haya salido un nuevo cuerno._

_Fuimos al supermercado, estaremos_

_por allí como a las 2.00 para almorzar_

_e ir a la feria. Nos vemos!_

_Besoooos_

_A & R."_

Reí de las idioteces que se les ocurría –claro, a Alice… Rose no es tan imaginativa… bueno, en el buen sentido de la palabra- para luego mirar nuevamente la hora… apenas eran las 11.40, así que tenia 2 horas y 20 minutos para mí. Terminé de comer el flan y saqué un pote, para preparar mi desayuno favorito: Leche con cereales de estrellitas. Comencé a comerlo lentamente, mientras veía "From G's to Gents' en MTV. Es un programa que se trata de unos mafiosos de EEUU que van al programa para volverse caballeros.

Al terminar el programa, me levanté del sillón para lavar mis cosas y me fui a mi pieza, para recostarme en mi cama y mirar fijamente el techo… Una oleada de recuerdos me atrapó. Comencé a recordar y a ver claramente cuando íbamos hacia la fiesta… cuando bailé con Edward, el beso… cuando desperté y por último su labio sangrando… OH DIOS! Debo volver a ver a Edward, para saber como está él… Su labio… además necesito saber por qué estaba sangrando, aunque de hecho ya sabía, o por lo menos era algo evidente. Lo habían golpeado… Quizá a él también lo hayan pasado a golpear como a mí… o yo a él.

Comencé a recorrer mi cabeza con una mano, para luego sentir una… protuberancia en la parte inferior de mi nuca.

Me paré para ir al baño y echar el agua a correr, cuando la tina estuvo llena, me desvestí y metí en ella. El agua estaba deliciosamente caliente. Tomé mi Ipod y lo encendí, puse el reproductor en random y salió la canción Junto a ti, de Shamanes del Asis. Cerré mis ojos mientras sentía como me relajaba lentamente y comencé a cantar la letra de la canción.

_Junto a ti; vuelvo a sentir._

_Junto a ti; quiero seguir viviendo._

_Junto a ti; vuelvo a sentir._

_Junto a ti; quiero seguir viviendo._

_Esta historia comienza aqui,_

_cuando yo te vi dije que tu eras para mi._

_Tu bello cuerpo y tus labios carmesí_

_y de tu bella cara no me puedo resistir._

Me gustaba bastante esa canción, además de que la música Dancehall era una de las que más amaba… aunque quizás no tanto como a mi Debussy. **(N/a: el Dancehall es un ritmo mezcla de reggaeton y reggae :)**

Comencé a recordar la fiesta… Bueno, en realidad el beso… en sus ojos raramente enternecidos… en como acercó su rostro al mío y sentí sus labios rozar los míos levemente… también en el beso que nos dimos hace cuatro años.

_Y mientras pasan los días,_

_sigo pensando en la estrategia para entrar en tu vida,_

_puede que haya cabida,_

_porque cuando pasas a mi lado coqueteas y me miras._

_Pero mi corazón no aguanta un segundo más,_

_me acerco a tu lado te tengo que confesar_

_que todo mi sentimientos yo te quiero entregar,_

_que desde que yo te vi no te he dejado de pensar._

_#Flashback._

Seguí a Edward hacia la salida de la cafetería, ante la atónita mirada de todas las chicas y de mis compañeros de mesa. Llegamos al patio de instituto, para luego irnos hacia el pasillo en el que estaba mi locker y el de él –para mi infinita suerte-. De pronto Edward dejó de caminar y yo me apoyé en los lockers y el se paró enfrente mío, aun sujetando mi mano y comenzó a balancearlas mientras me sonreía.

—Hola Bella.

—Hola Edward — no podría encontrarme más nerviosa y sonrojada. — se puede saber… que pasa, o porqué me trajiste aquí.

—Es que acaso no puedo hablar contigo en un lugar no tan rodeado de gente? — preguntó mientras subía su mirada para mirar fijamente mis ojos, lo cual produjo que mi corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente.

—Esteee… No — dije nerviosamente — claro que si puedes, es que no es habitual en mí hablarme.

—Bella, Bella, Bella… — dijo sonriendo y mirando de vez en cuando mis labios.

—Q-Qué?

—Yo… — empezó a hablar nerviosamente, para luego soltar mi mano y comenzar a acariciar mis mejillas. Cerré mis ojos por un momento, para luego mirarlo… y entonces rápidamente se acercó a mí y me besó. Sus labios eran suaves y muy cálidos.

Respondí a sus insistentes labios y pase mis brazos a su cuello, para atraerlo más a mí y profundizar así el beso. Él bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura y me presionó contra su cuerpo, haciendo que yo tuviese que arquear mi espalda un poco.

Sinceramente, no sabían que feliz estaba… Edward Cullen, el amor de mi vida me estaba besando… No hacia nada más que pensar en que sus labios estaban sobre los míos, e intentaba recordar como se respira. De pronto, por falta de oxígeno nos separamos.

Lo miré a sus hermosos ojos verdes y entonces me percaté de que él se encontraba sonrojado. Me levante un poco para besar cortamente sus labios, pero el fue más rápido y me abrasó nuevamente contra él, alargando un poco más el beso. Me alejé de él y lo abrasé por la cintura, a lo que él respondió apoyando su cabeza en la mía y dando de vez en cuando besitos en mi cabello.

_Me acerco a tu lado  
nos quedamos mirando como hipnotizados  
ha llegado el momento tan esperado  
besamos nuestros labios y quedamos condenados  
A vivir una vida junto a ti, a vivir para en tus brazos morir..._

—Edward… yo… — comencé a tartamudear mientras miraba sus ojos. Bajé mi cabeza y miré hacia el extremo norte del pasillo, entonces vi a Tanya parada, como si estuviese en shock. Levanto su mano hacia su cara para… limpiar una lágrima. Entonces comenzó a correr.

Inmediatamente me tensé, y recordé que cuando yo le preguntaba acerca de Edward, ella evadía el tema o decía que no le importaba mucho, ya que era un 'inalcanzable'. Entonces me percaté de algo; A Tanya le gustaba Edward… Enseguida mis neuronas hicieron contacto y me separé de Edward lentamente, el cual me miró sin comprender nada.

—Lo… Lo siento Edward, esto fue un error… — y sin atreverme a mirarlo otra vez, comencé a correr hacia donde se había dirigido Tanya.

_#End of Flashback._

El resto de la historia terminó en una gran pelea con Tanya –la cual no quiero recordar-. Apagué mi ipod y cerré nuevamente mis ojos, para luego apoyar mi cabeza en la tina… Si no hubiese dejado a Edward allí, quizá ahora hubiese estado con él… o si nunca hubiese… No, las cosas pasan por algo… No?

De pronto sentí que la tina estaba demasiado helada, así que miré a mi alrededor hasta que encontré el reloj… eran solo las 13.23… espera. 13.23?! NOOOOO me quedé dormida y Ali viene a las 2… mal-di-ción.

Salí casi corriendo de la bañera, que ahora estaba heladísima para envolverme con una toalla y correr hasta mi pieza para vestirme. Abrí mi closet y saqué lo primero que saqué; unos pitillos negros y una polera verde con manga ¾ y cierres a presión blancos… mi favorita.

Eran las 13.53 cuando Alice y Rose llegaron, y por suerte yo ya me había vestido y arreglado decentemente.

—Beeells… estás ahí? — preguntó Rose — llegamos un poco más temprano.

—Claro que sí… me desperté a las 11.30 — les dije cuando llegué a la salita.

—woow, todo un record para ti… tu nunca despiertas temprano — me miro sospechosamente Ali — que hiciste con Isabella Marie Swan?

—Le usurpé el cerebro y luego me apoderé de su cuerpo —rodé los ojos — entonces… a qué hora nos vamos?

—Ahora, si ya estás lista — dijo Ali. Cerramos la puerta con llave y bajamos hasta el vestíbulo del bloque, allí estaba Jasper.

—Hola chicas — nos saludo a todas con un beso — los otros nos verán en la feria… dijeron que tenían que hacer 'algo'.

—Okeeei Jazz — respondí — vamos a comer?

Fuimos a la cafetería y nos sentamos ya con nuestras bandejas en nuestra mesa habitual, que estaba un poco más apartada en una esquina.

—Qué cosas habrán en la feria? —pregunté.

—Huh… creo que anillos, pulseras y todas esas cosas artesas — dijo Rose. — lo que la hará muy interesante y divertida… cierto Ali?

—Cierto Rose… — dijo con una mirada bastante espeluznante — Jazzy amor… de casualidad sabías que harían Retardo y Retardín?

—Eh… dijeron algo de un tipo de anoche y que lo lamentaría… también algo de hoy en las duchas — se encogió de hombros — Emmett aceptó enseguida, pero yo no quise.

—Okeeei… en algo raro andan esos dos… A todo esto… que pasó anoche? — pregunté.

— Bueno… resulta que después de que Tyler, que va en 4to de informática, te noqueara, Edward lo empujo y educadamente le pregunto que cuál era su problema, entonces-

—Entonces como él estaba pasado de tragos, golpeó a Ed y éste se lo devolvió y así comenzó la pelea y como viste, Edward no se la llevó gratis… Pero luego aparecieron los del equipo de Rugby y los separaron, te tomaron en brazos y te acostaron en la habitación de James.

—El cual aceptó muy gustosamente… de verdad creo que es un buen chico — Ali seguía hablando con Rose, pero yo lo único que tenia en mi mente fue que Edward peleó por mi culpa… y que yo era la culpable de que estuviera todo machucado… Debía encontrarlo y darle las gracias por lo de anoche, además de darle mis disculpas por como quedó.

—Debo darle las gracias a Edward ahora! — dije, poniéndome de pie demasiado rápido.

—Pero… primero podríamos comer, no crees? — dijo Jasper — luego lo veremos en la feria, vale?

—Bueno… — me senté lentamente para luego comenzar a comer mi sándwich.

Al terminar de comer, lo cual nos llevó 40 minutos entre conversa y risas, fuimos hacia la feria, que se había posesionado de gran parte del campo de soccer de la U. Cuando recién la vimos, comenzamos a caminar más rápidamente de lo normal. La feria estaba cubierta por una gran carpa de color blanco, parecida a la de los circos –impermeable, debido al inestable tiempo de Forks- . Tenía banderines de colores azul, rojo, verde, negro y muchos más. Al llegar a la entrada pudimos percatarnos de que era más grande lo que se veía por fuera, y que contaba de más o menos 36 puestos.

Comenzamos a avanzar dentro de la casi vacía feria –todos deberían estar almorzando- y entonces pude ver fácilmente a Edward y Emmett, que acababan de salir de una tienda. Se acercaron hacia nosotros y nos saludaron. Emmett se fue con Rose, adelante, dejándonos atrás a Ed y a mí.

—Eh… Hola.

—Hola Bella — dijo sin mirarme.

—Como estás? — miré su labio y me percaté de que estaba un poco hinchado, lo que me hizo sentir mal.

—Bien — dijo simplemente, sin mirarme y se encaminó hacia una de las cuantas tiendas que teníamos cerca.

—Heeey, pero… — lo intenté alcanzar enseguida… Pero una hormiga cabezona me hizo resbalar, pero antes de caer –y para variar- Edward fue más rápido y me agarró del brazo en el último momento.

—Podrías por lo menos fijarte por donde caminas? — preguntó claramente irritado — Así no te meterías en problemas ni tampoco a quienes te rodean, no crees?

—Un momento… estás insinuando que por mi culpa te golpearon? — dije muy sorprendida de su cambio radical de actitud… un día me besa y al otro me agrede verbalmente… que mejor, no? — Además yo no te pedí que me defendieras, era mucho más fácil dejarme botada allí mismo — _Grave error._

—Ah… más encima Isabella Swan es una mal agradecida… pues bien, entonces no hay nada más que hablar — me soltó abruptamente del brazo y se marchó rápidamente hacia la tienda que teníamos en frente.

_AHHHHHHHHHH!!! Éstos son los momentos en los que deseo no estar enamorada de ese imbécil cabezota que no me deja hablar!. Además… yo iba a disculparme y el me trata así? Osea que onda con él! Como que un día está de lo más cariñoso conmigo y a momentos le da por ignorarme y tratarme como un objeto… Quién se cree que es!_

Me fui a buscar a Rose y Alice, y las pillé dentro de una tienda que tenía mucha ropa tejida a mano… típico de ellas.

—Qué paso? — preguntó Ali, pero no siguió hablando al ver mi expresión.

—Huh… no lo soporto — dije, sentándome en un sofá. —Además peleamos en frente a la tienda de accesorios que yo quería ir precisamente a ver… así que cuando él se vaya iremos, ok? —Alice asintió y luego se fue a buscar a Rose para avisarle.

Revoloteé por la tienda, pero no compré nada. Llegué hasta la sección de los collares y compré dos bastante bonitos. Uno era de piedras negras muy pequeñas y el otro tenia piedrecillas de color gris, intercaladas con piedritas de color blanco.

Recorrimos casi todas las tiendas, y mi bolsa se hizo más grande a medida que avanzábamos, al punto de estar casi tan pesada que no podía caminar mucho tiempo con ellas en la mano, debido a que su contenido era demasiado para mí; 9 collares, 7 pulseras, 4 anillos y 6 pares de aros influenciados por supuesto, por Alice y Rose. Además llevaba un traje de esos que se usan en la danza del vientre, 2 chalecos bastante lindos –que Alice aprobó y doy las gracias a ello- además de un bikini de color naranja tejido a mano y un gorro de lana.

No había vuelto a ver a Edward, lo cual agradecía porque así pude calmarme y disfrutar de cada una de las tiendas a las que entramos. Llegamos al patio de comidas y escuchamos la estruendosa risa de Emmett, entonces decidimos que era un buen momento para ir a tomar algo.

—Eres un afeminado — decía Emmett — Hey chicas! — dijo apenas nos vio — El señorito Edward lleva un anillo en su dedo.

Fuimos hacia la mesa en la que estaban sentados y entonces pude ver el anillo, que era de… plata negra y era completamente liso… era muy lindo.

—Es muy lindo! — dijo Rose, mientras sujetaba en anillo en su mano — pero es algo pesado, no crees?

—Para machos como yo, para nada. — dijo Edward haciéndose el fortachón — Además no soy un afeminado! Es de color negro y bleh, cosa mía si lo uso o no… además de que es mil veces mejor que usar lipstic, no crees Emmy, linda?

Emmett bufó y se cambió de silla para estar al lado de Jasper. Entonces nos miró y entonces nos sonrió como es de costumbre.

—Qué tienda les falta por ver?

—La… 36b, la que está al comienzo de la feria — _ya que cierta persona entró y en ese momento no podría haber soportado el estar junto a él sin golpearlo_.

—Así que iremos ahora, mientras ustedes comen o hacen algo productivo por la vida… volvemos en un rato. — Dijo Rose mientras me arrastraba prácticamente hacia la tienda, pero por supuesto, dejamos las bolsas con los chicos.

Llegamos a la tienda y Alice se quedó entretenida en la entrada, observando collares junto con Rose. Seguí avanzando hasta el fondo de ésta, que parecía ser una de las más grandes que habíamos visitado, entonces vi unos hermosos aros de plata color blanco. Los observé durante un momento y decidí comprarlos. Busqué a alguien para pagarlos, pero no encontré a nadie. Entonces, sentí como alguien de la nada me tocaba el hombro.

—En que puedo ayudarla señorita? — dijo una pequeña mujer con rasgos hindúes, que estaba vestida con lo que parecía una gran túnica de color negro.

—Eh… deseo llevar éstos aros. — le dije señalándolos. Ella me miró curiosamente y luego suavizó el rostro. Esperé que no me hubiese visto discutiendo con Edward…

—Está bien… tienes un muy buen gusto. — dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, poniéndome algo nerviosa. — Además por ser una chica tan bonita, permitiré que te lleves de regalo éste anillo. — abrió un cajón y entonces sacó un anillo de color plateado con detalles en negro y rosa — Ese anillo es muy especial, ya que le trae mucha suerte en el amor a quien lo posea… Que tengas un muy buen día.

—Esto… muchas gracias! — tomé el anillo y era muy liviano, en comparación al de Edward y me quedé observándolo aún más de cerca… estaba casi idiotizada con el anillo, hasta cuando una voz me sacó de mi estado.

—Bella, nos vamos! — dijo Rose — mueve tu trasero, que iremos a cenar al restorán… los chicos pagan.

—Gracias por el anillo — le dije a la señora, que sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano, despidiéndose… o al menos eso parecía.

Salí de la tienda y fuimos a reunirnos con los chicos, que ahora se encontraban en la entrada de la carpa. Miré hacia el cielo y entonces me percaté de lo rápido que había pasado la hora, pues ya estaba bastante oscuro y las luces del campus ya habían sido encendidas.

—Y ahora qué? — preguntó Jasper — vamos a comer a Nitan? — Nitan era uno de los tantos restoranes que habían por el campus… Si, es bastante distinto a Forks en sí… el campus es como una mini-ciudad sólo para nosotros.

—Sipiii, y por supuesto iremos todos — dijo Alice.

—Paso — dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo. Entonces miré hacia donde el se encontraba y me percaté de que él había hecho lo mismo, así que bajé la mirada avergonzada.

—Claaaaro, y pasarán juntos? — dijo Rose.

—Rose… deja de molestar a los pobres chicos. — dijo Emmett.

—Pero Amooooor! — replicó Rose. Todos nos reímos de lo estúpido de la situación porque por primera vez se habían revertido sus roles.

—Lo siento, pero tengo demasiado sueño — y era verdad — y creo que el golpe también aporta a que me sienta más cansada… además mañana es lunes y debo terminar de adelantar un trabajo!

—Bueno, yo le llevaré hasta su habitación — dijo gentilmente Emmett.

—No, que lo haga Eddie, después de todo… el tampoco quiere comer, cierto hermanito? — dijo la pequeña duende.

_Nota mental: Asesinar a Mary Alice Cullen en cuanto pueda._

—Eh… claro — dijo Edward, moviéndose hasta llegar al lado mío.

—Adiós chicos… provecho. — me despedí con la mano, para luego caminar hacia el edificio.

El trayecto fue en silencio, y yo procuraba por todos los medios no mirar a Edward, aunque notaba que el me observaba. Llegamos a mi habitación y entonces me dispuse a abrir la llave.

—Bella…

—Que — dije interrumpiéndolo de manera cortante. Aún no olvidaba su última conducta conmigo, ni menos lo había perdonado.

—Buenas noches — dijo, mientras me pasaba mi bolsa.

—Si… Buenas noches para ti también Edward — dije, para luego entrar y cerrar mi puerta, dejando a Edward parado allí afuera. Me pareció haber escuchado un 'lo siento', así que abrí la puerta inmediatamente pero no había rastro alguno de él.

_Genial, ahora escucho voces._

Cerré –nuevamente- la puerta, para luego llegar mi _liviana_ bolsa con accesorios y mucha ropa hasta mi habitación. Apenas llegué, me senté en mi cama y creo que no había notado lo cansada que me encontraba hasta que me acosté sin siquiera ponerme piyama ni menos abrir mi cama.

Los ojos se me comenzaron a cerrar solos, así que me saqué las zapatillas a patadas y me tapé con mi mantita de color verde limón.

Tenía la sensación de que algo nuevo ocurriría… y pude estar más segura de ello cuando desperté de en la mañana.

* * *

Ok, ahora si que sí estaré como mala de la cabeza traspasando la historia, para no demorarme más… además de que con las 2 semanas de pvas que he tenido SEGUIDAS y son las trimestrales no me queda cabeza casi para nada… pero ahora que tengo semanas libres aprovecharé para avanzar en mi abandonado fic T^T.

Creo que se me pasó un poco la mano con el tamaño... xddd pero bueno, también en parte es una compensación por haberme tardado TANTO en subir el otro capítulo e,e! prometo ante todas ustedes que no me volveré a tardar tanto!

MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS! Que me alegran el día! Xddd si vieran la cara de tontaaaa cada vez que leo uno de ellos aunque solo diga: me gusto, que estés bien chao! *w* me hacen una persona muy feliz (LLL)

Bueno bueno, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo… y ya se viene el cambio :D xddd me divertiré mucho escribiendo esos capítulos… losé * ñaña aunque ya están escritos xddd (:

* El otro dia se me vino a la mente hacer un nuevo Fic… pero sería un RosexEmmett (: cuando tenga una idea clara les diré para ver si les tinca la ideaaa o si la odian, todo es bien recibido n.ñ

Pliiiis dejen un revieeew :D que es una de las cosas que más disfruto de esta historia (:

Se aceptan criticas, sugerencias, tomatazos y todo lo demaaaaas.

Kisses&Bites!

~Sky Valmont . -


	5. Sopresas y más sorpresas

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no son míos, por mas que quiera robarme a Edward t____________t, son de la tía Stephenie Meyer :3. Ah! y cualquier cosa que lean y reconozcan... tampoco lo és xddd :B

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_Los ojos se me comenzaron a cerrar solos, así que me saqué las zapatillas a patadas y me tapé con mi mantita de color verde limón. Tenía la sensación de que algo nuevo ocurriría… y pude estar más segura de ello cuando desperté de en la mañana._

**Capítulo 5; Sorpresas… y más sorpresas.**

_Bella's Pov._

Desperté sintiéndome bastante bien… no soñé absolutamente nada –debido al cansancio-. Di un enorme bostezo y sentí mi voz demasiado ronca así que decidí ir a buscar un vaso de agua. Abrí mis ojos… y eso era lejos mi habitación.

De hecho, no era una habitación, era una típica pieza triple de las que tiene la u… busqué el baño con la mirada, sin éxito. Me encontraba en la pieza de algún chico, porque olía fuertemente a… persona, no se si entienden.

Algo asustada, decidí levantarme a explorar y me llevé una gran sorpresa al sentí mi cuerpo muy pesado como para ser verdad… me sentía como si un camión me hubiese arrollado. Subí mi mano para tocar mi maraña matutina… pero no encontré cabello alguno, sólo una semi larga melena.

_QUÉ PASA AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_. Ok Bella, contrólate, ahora… busca el baño, siii, eso es una buena idea… o un espejo!

Corrí hasta donde se suponía el baño debía estar y al abrir la puerta me topé con unos hermosos ojos de color verde, aquellos ojos yo los reconocería siempre. Los de Mi Edward.

—Oh… Hola Edward — saludé. Mi voz… era mucho más ronca y sedosa de lo que yo recordaba…

Al no recibir una respuesta de parte de él, creí que nuevamente estaba enojado conmigo… Y cuando me disponía a reclamarle en su cara, me percaté de que atrás de él había una silla… igual a la que estaba atrás mío. Entonces me percaté de que eso era un espejo… Por ende… Yo era Edward.

_Edward's Pov._

Sentía los rayos del sol alumbrándome la cara… además sentía un calor inmenso, como si estuviésemos en verano en cualquier otro lugar, menos Forks. Entonces sentí una punzada de dolor en mi cabeza… bueno, ya pasará. Inhalé fuertemente y entonces me llegó de golpe el olor de Bella. _Edward, definitivamente cada vez estás más loco._

Me levante de mi cama y sentí mi cuerpo muy liviano, cosa buena, ya que así podría correr aun mejor en entrenamiento. Aún con los ojos cerrados, me dirigí al baño que compartía con Jasper y Emmett. Hice lo de siempre entonces, bajé por el lado izquierdo de mi cama y caminé hasta encontrarme con la puerta, pero al abrirla me llevé la grata sorpresa de que alguien había dejado a ventana abierta, porque había una brisa endemoniadamente fría.

Algo bastante raro, a la vez, debido a que esa ventana creí que no funcionaba… Entonces abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con la vista del campus de la universidad y estaba aún más alto de lo que recordaba.

_Debí dormirme en el sillón… para variar._

Me di la vuelta, para dirigirme a la salita, pero lo que me encontré al voltearme no era para nada lo que esperaba ni menos lo que podría llegar a imaginar.

Era una habitación de color morado, con una enorme cama de color blanco y muebles color caoba… entonces hice memoria para recordar si había quedado con alguien de mi _lista_… chasqué la lengua como solía hacer cada vez que olvidaba algo, pero no sentí mi piercing. Busqué el baño por la habitación de niña en la que me encontraba, y me sorprendí bastante al ver que estaba en la misma habitación. Entonces al abrir la puerta me topé con los sorprendidos ojos color chocolate que tanto me gustaban.

Entonces miles de cosas se pasaron por mi mente… por ejemplo, en que momento me había metido a su habitación… y que habíamos hecho? Y que si yo era lo bastante estúpido como para no recordar que cosas hice con ella.

Abrí la boca para comenzar a hablar pero ella también lo hizo así que como buen caballero _que soy_ –o que por lo menos finjo ser- dejé que hablara primero, pero ella igual se calló. Entonces noté que había una lágrima… o bueno, algo en la mejilla de Bella, así que estiré mi mano para secarla, pero ella fue más rápida aún e interpuso su mano enfrente mío para que no la tocara.

—_Qué le pasa? Acaso cree que intentaré aprovecharme de ella?_

—_Ahora me negarás que nunca lo hubieses intentado? No me impresionaría que ya la tuvieses traumada a la pobre _— dijo una vocecita bastante femenina en mi cabeza.

—_Okei… okei. Ahora lo importante es ella, así que… Adiosito voz en off._

—_Ok… pero creo que deberías mirarte plenamente, Eddie._

Entonces miré mi brazo extendido y me percaté de que tenía varias pulseras de chica… miré mis uñas y me percaté de que eran de color negro. _Ok, esto se está poniendo bastante raro._

Finalmente toqué mi cabello, para encontrarme con una larga melena… de color café caoba. Miré a _Bella_ Otra vez, que al igual que yo tenía su mano en el cabello y una mirada confundida en su cara.

Entonces me percaté de cuatro cosas:

1ra; Bella imitaba todos mis movimientos, hasta mis pestañeos y mis caras –Y quiero dejar bastante claro que _NO_ estuve haciendo caras para ver si las imitaba a la perfección-.

2da; Eso no era Bella, era un espejo… y por ende si los espejos reflejan todo lo que tienen en frente por muy idiota que sea y si yo veía a través de mis ojos o algo así… Yo era Bella… o algo así.

3ra; Quizás qué cosas podría hacer si soy Bella… Pero ésta idea no cuenta porque enseguida se fue de mi mente para dar paso a la siguiente:

4ta; Esto es un mal sueño y debo despertar.

Me pellizqué varias veces, pero sin resultado y paré cuando me di cuenta de que estaba dejando una marca bastante roja en _su…mi_ pequeño bracito… Bueno, en _el_ brazo. Caminé hasta la cama y me senté. Entonces me di cuenta de cómo me encontraba vestido. Estaba con una polera verde con… cierres blancos y unos jeans que hacían que se notaran bastante la forma de _mis_ piernas. De pronto, escuché la voz de mi hermana… Bueno, su grito.

—DESPIERTA DORMI — dejo de gritar al verme sentado — lona? Oh, ya despertaste Bells. Anoche no tuviste ni tiempo de ponerte tu pijama… floja.

Entonces la miré y me percaté de que andaba con unos shorts de color verde y una polera de color amarillo.

—Qué, acaso no tienes nada que reclamar? Que te sucede?

—Nada, Liz… Alice — dije, sorprendido de mi tono de voz, ya que era muy alto. Además de que casi meto la pata… solo yo y Emmett le decimos Lizzie a Alice —Solo no tengo sueño. — me encogí de hombros, intentando imitar los gestos de Bella.

—Bueno… — su cara reflejaba sospecha — Apúrate, que tienes clase en… una horas más, Señorita yo-nunca-llego-tarde-a-clase. — dicho esto, se fue, dejándome estupefacto.

_Okey, piensa Edward, piensa… _Entonces la idea vino rápidamente a mí. Busqué el celular de Bella, que estaba tirado encima de la mesita y marqué el… mi número. Debía contestar, si mi celular aun se encontraba donde creo que estaba…

_Bella's Pov._

_QUÉ DEMONIOS PASA AQUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!_ me grité internamente… y entonces comencé a desesperarme. Okey, 1ro debo calmarme… si… calmarme. Esto no es más que un mal sueño del cual creo que despertaré. Y espero que así sea.

Me miré en el espejo y me percaté de que andaba sin polera… y en bóxers. **(Sky entra en estado de babación extrema.) **Entonces, toda mi preocupación desapareció para luego dejarle paso a… el TERROR! Comencé a recordar las cosas que hice ayer… pero el sonido de un celular me sacó de mi intento de recuerdo.

Fui a _la_ habitación y después de buscar bajo una pila de ropa lo encontré. Miré la pantalla y decía —Bella—

—Diga? — contesté con mi nueva y masculina voz.

—_Aló… Bella?_ — escuché mi voz y me alivié demasiado…

—Sip, quien más… Espera… Edward? — pregunté bastante sorprendida.

—_El mismo… diría el que viste y calza, pero dadas las extrañas circunstancias no creo que sea lo más indicado _— dijo, y luego rió.

—Huh… esto es malo, puedes venir a mi… bueno… a tú habitación? —pregunté.

—_No… creo que es mejor que vengas tú… ya que ser mujer es mucho más complicado y no creo que se vea bien que andes con la misma ropa dos días seguidos._

—Es cierto… DEMONIOOS! Tengo clases a las 11.00, con Richards… bueno, te informo que tienes clases a las que NO puedes faltar.

—_Bueno, bueno… discutiremos eso aquí, okey?_

—Ok… bye — y corté.

Bueno, primero que todo… debía tomar una ducha… UNA DUCHA?! Pero entonces tendría que estar sin ropa! _Tierra, Trágame._ Enserio, no se que cosas tan horribles habré hecho en mi vida anterior para merecer esto! Si de por si, cuando Edward está vestido para mí es difícil estar cerca de él… verlo desnudo… DIOS! Además que… bueno, ésta sería la primera vez que veo un hombre desnudo, gracias a mi falta de experiencia con hombres, digo yo.

Entonces me dirigí resignada hacia el baño, y en lo único que podía pensar era que iba a ver a Edward en su faceta más noble. Entonces comencé a razonar más el asunto… y si yo lo veo a él… EL ME VE A MI! Entonces, yo creo que el color rojo manzana no era nada comparado a la tonalidad que sentía en mi cara.

Me senté al borde de la tina, comenzando a razonar e intentar que la vergüenza se me pasara –cosa que costó. Y mucho- Intenté retrasar el momento un poco, abriendo lentamente el agua caliente y regulándola… Entonces, cuando ya decidí que era suficiente, me desprendí de la única prenda que me cubría.

Entré a la ducha, no sin antes casi caerme porque pisé el jabón, pero alcancé a agarrarme de la toalla que se encontraba colgada al lado mío, así que no pasó a mayores el asunto. Recogí el jabón, pero cuando miré hacia abajo… decidí nunca haberlo hecho… digamos que me encontré con… eh… la _más evidente razón por la cual los hombres son llamados como tal._

Y debía reconocer que estaba bastante bien dotado.

Luego de 10 minutos de mojarme e intentar relajarme –y relajar cierta parte que parecía tener vida propia y crecer a su _gran_ antojo-, salí de la ducha para luego secarme rápidamente y salir del baño con una toalla.

Me dirigí a la gran pila de ropa que se encontraba en frente a la cama en la que desperté y opté por una polera azul con rayas blancas y unos shorts de mezclilla blancos, con unas –a mi parecer- enormes zapatillas blancas, Adidas.

Busqué una llave y la encontré en el pueblecito que estaba al lado de la cama y me lleve el celular… por si acaso. Pero antes de comenzar a caminar, revisé el celular para llamarme y me llevé una sorpresa al ver que tenía sus contactos divididos en dos categorías; Amigos y CFG.

_Nota mental: preguntar que carajo significa CFG._

Revisé la lista de CFG y creo que eran los números de todas las chicas del campus. –Alexa, Alexia, Carla, Barbie, Wren, Kayleight, Tanya, Lauren, Jill, Stacey, Kathleen… y muchos más, entonces me decidí solo por marcar mi número.

—_Hola… Bella?_

—Si… eh… voy en camino.

—_Ok, apresúrate._ — y cortó. Miré la hora… eran las 10.26 AM.

Subí las escaleras de dos en dos y terminé completamente exhausta… El cuerpo de Edward pesaba demasiado. Toqué la puerta y ahí estaba yo… osea él… osea él en mi cuerpo… ah, ustedes entienden.

—Eh… Hola? — dijo él.

—Hola — respondí. — Me dejarías pasar?

—Eh… claro, entra a… tu pieza?

Se hizo a un lado para que yo pudiera pasar, entonces caminé por la salita y eché un vistazo a la pieza de Ali, que no estaba y luego hice lo mismo con la de Rose, que tampoco estaba.

—Tienes un buen gusto para vestirte — dijo Edward, señalándome — me gustó bastante esa combinación.

—Eh… gracias? — dije muy extrañada, entonces el hizo una de sus sonrisas marca Edward. — ok, detente.

—Que hice?

—Sonreír! — el me miró sin comprender nada —Primero, yo no sonrío como tu lo haces… bueno, torcidamente, ni soy tan masculina para sentarme. — se encontraba con las piernas abiertas, así que rápidamente las cerro. — crúzalas — ordené y el me miro como si yo fuera de otro planeta — oh vaaamos, no te dolerá.

Cruzó las piernas y me miró curioso.

—Esto es bastante raro para mí, sabes? — dijo mientras cerraba aún más las piernas, como cuando un niño pequeño descubre un juguete nuevo. — Y… a que hora tenias clases?

—Damn-it! A las 11.00… y con Richards. — hice una mueca y me dejé caer encima del otro sillón que había en la sala.

—Ok, ahora para tú con tus gestos… Eres… demasiado femenina.

—Es un insulto? — pregunté, intentando sonar más macho y sonriendo como él lo hacia.

—Muy bieeeen — me felicitó, depositando un suave beso en mi mejilla.

—Muy Bella — me reí — Por cierto… y no es una ofensa, que quede claro… Pero tu cuerpo pesa demasiado.

—Eh… gracias? Tu cuerpo en cambio es muy liviano… te das cuenta de las locuras que estamos hablando? —lo miré extrañada — estamos bajo una especie de embrujo o algo… — jugueteó con sus dedos. — Hey! Y éste anillo?

—Me lo dio una señora bastante rara del último local que revisé… dijo que traía suerte en el amor — y me encogí de hombros. — Y tú anillo? De donde lo sacaste?

—La misma historia… sólo que un señor me dijo que era para atraer más chicas y alejar las malas vibras… — dijo, pensativo. — Y… tengo que ir a tu clase? Me aburriré mucho… estoy seguro.

—De hecho si, Richards está buscando una excusa para reprobarme… y tú? Tienes clases a las que deba asistir? — pregunté.

—Sip… a las dos, en la facultad de medicina… si quieres yo te llevo.

— Tienes idea alguna de que nunca tuve conocimientos claros acerca de biología? — se sorprendió bastante con mi confesión —fue por eso que elegí química… y además me desmayo al ver sangre.

—Un problema… MUY GRAVE! — dijo, parándose inmediatamente. — tenemos una practica la próxima semana… Dios, espero encontremos la solución para ese entonces…

—Si, yo igual… pero ahora debes ir a bañarte y cambiar tu ropa… — me sonrojé — y cuidado con ver o tocar de más! — le advertí. — Te esperaré aquí.

_Edward's Pov._

—Y cuidado con ver o tocar de más! — fue una advertencia que me sonó bastante a amenaza — te espero aquí.

—Hem… y qué se supone que debo hacer, ducharme con los ojos cerrados?

—Eh… bueno… yoo… Argh.

—Bueno… y que se supone que debo usar? — pregunté — yo no se muchote… esas cosas.

—Ali siempre me arregla la ropa, casi siempre son shorts o faldas… o pitillos, bueno —dijo cuando le dirigí una mirada nerviosa — Pero… como me ves vestida normalmente. — se encogió de hombros.

—Ok… Adiós. — dije, y me dirigí al baño.

Entré y lo vi por segunda vez… y entonces me di cuenta de que era muy bello. Era de color blanco, tenía un gran espejo y una bañera bastante grande… Además de que la supuesta cortina de la ducha era corrediza y transparente, así que podías verte mientras te duchabas.

_Bien Edward, tu sueño hecho realidad… Ver a Bella desnuda._

Miré un conjunto que había colgado en un gancho, detrás e la puerta del baño… Se trataba de unos pitillos –gracias Lizzie!- de color… rosado y una polera blanca que decía 'Punk is NOT pretty' con unas sandalias blancas. Por suerte no eran zapatos de tacón… o una pequeña minifalda de esas que suele usar Alice.

Me comencé a desvestir, y cuando estuve en ropa interior no pude evitar mirar en el espejo… Ahí estaba _mi_ Bella, con el cabello suelto y un conjunto azul de encaje… Que me parecía muy familiar, no recuerdo de donde… Pero luego recordé que era el mismo que le había visto usar ese día en la tienda.

Ese día, en cuanto la vi me quede sin habla, no solo por como estaba vestida, sino porque se veía realmente hermosa… y yo ahora la estoy viendo.

Antes de sacarme la ropa interior, me dí vuelta para darle algo de _privacidad_… Entonces, cuando estuve completamente desnudo, no me quedé tan sorprendido… había visto a varias… Bueno, no lo negaré. A muchas mujeres así antes… pero Bella era realmente una de las que tenía el mejor cuerpo.

—Hey! No escucho correr el aguaaa — reclamó mi voz… o la de ella. — No me obligues a entrar allí, Edward Anthony Cullen — dijo con voz amenazante.

—Entra si quieres — dije traviesamente — así te bañas conmigo.

—De hecho… — dijo sonrojada cuando entró al baño, yo me tapé con una toalla — ya me duché… o te duché, bueno… y eso no es necesario, ese es mi cuerpo así que no pasa nada… pero TÚ deberías cerrar los ojos —la miré incrédulo.

—Que… ya te/me bañaste? — asintió con cara culpable — así que… no deberías reclamar ahora, no crees? — se puso inmediatamente seria — ahora deja que me termine de bañar tranquilo.

Largué el agua y me sujeté el cabello con un pinche que Bella me pasó –claro, luego de que ella me enseñara como-, para luego tener que usar uno de esos gorritos floreados para no mojarse el cabello y por fin pude ducharme.

Comencé a jabonarme —bajo la atenta supervisión de Isabella Swan- para 'no tocar de más'… claro que ella no estaría todo el día conmigo…

—No se te hace esto un poco… raro? — preguntó Bella, mirándome fijamente a los ojos — el ser… mujer, digo.

—De hecho… — me puse la ropa interior que me acababa de pasar — esto, bañarme y sin ofender, ver tu cuerpo no… recuerda con quien hablas — sonreí inocentemente, como la había visto sonreír una vez y ella miró hacia otro lado, así que decidí seguir hablando rápidamente — Pero… hay algo bueno y algo incómodo.

—Qué? — pregunto bastante curiosa, con una sonrisa algo triste en su cara.

—Primero… puedo sentarme con las piernas juntas y sin dolor — dije, y ella comenzó a carcajearse — PERO TU NO LO INTENTES!, no es muy… cómodo y además te dolerá; y segundo… se me hace raro tener… ehhh… delantera… — ella me miró extrañada — pechonalidad… airbags… — le dije la cosa más obvia que pude recordar, pero ella me miro más curiosamente — okey, okey. Tener senos, okey?

—Ah… pero si eso te resulta incómodo… espera unos días más — dijo, mirando hacia otro lado culpablemente.

—Qué? — me puse completamente nervioso.

—Que… — se enmudeció de la nada para luego sonreírme avergonzadamente — me/te toca el período…

—QUÉ?! — dije… mas bien, grité muy sorprendido y shockeado — eso… no lo esperaba — no había que ser mujer para saber a qué se refería — pero… cambiaremos antes, cierto?

—No lo sé… pero comienza a vestirte rápidamente porque tienes clase en… 10 minutos más… RAYOS!

Comencé a vestirme lo más rápido posible, para que luego ella me arreglara el cabello.

—Alguna sugerencia? Digo, con quien te sientas… como actuar… todo.

—Atrás, al lado de la ventana… en el último puesto al lado de Angela Webber. No es una chica conversadora, así que no creo que tengas muchos problemas… y estamos analizando la obra Romeo y Julieta, viste alguna vez la película? — dijo al ver mi cara de ignorancia — ok, creo que eso es todo.

—Errrrgh… me buscas a la salida? — pregunté mientras salíamos de la habitación, hacia el ascensor. — para almorzar y todo eso… y poder saber más de ti y que te ha pasado en éste… ultimo tiempo.

—Sip… perooo! Que hago ahora! — pregunto nerviosa.

—Ve a tu habitación… pronto llegará Emmett para la hora diaria de videojuegos y eso dura hasta las 12..30, a las 2.00 tienes clase con el profesor Aro Vulturi, hasta las 4… y luego a las 4.30 práctica de basquet.

—QUE?! — exclamo — yo apesto en los deportes… y soy el capitán del equipo… además de que creo que se vería demasiado sospechoso que el capitán se cayera y fuera un fiasco.

—Es cierto… sin ofender. Pero… ponte un vendaje en la mano derecha, nunca falto a las prácticas así que creo que entenderán y no te cuestionarán.

—Y… que tal de 'esas' — dijo, señalando a Tanya y a Loreto… o Lauren? — Debo aguantarlas? — hizo una cara de asco.

—Sip… pero salúdalas y luego vete, están acostumbradas — dije, encogiéndome de hombros — en cual edificio es tu clase?

—Allí — señaló su facultad — Sala 14C… vamos, te acompaño. Pero antes… una pregunta.

—Si?

—Cuál será nuestra excusa por estar juntos mucho tiempo? — preguntó algo nerviosa… se ve que le afecta mucho el… cambio.

—Creo que… somos amigos nuevamente?

—Eso creo. Además debemos instruirnos, digo, enseñarnos a ser como el otro y no pelear tanto.

—Sip — llegamos a la sala 14C, que estaba en el 3er piso — aquí es —le dije al ver a unas chicas que nos miraban curiosamente… o bueno, miraban a Bella… si supieran que están viendo a una mujer… en el fondo.

—Eh… te veo a la 1, ok? Te esperaré — me dio un beso en la mejilla, que me hizo ruborizar rápidamente. _Efecto del cuerpo de Bella, espero._ —Adiós Eeee-Bella.

—Adiós Edward — me sentí… bastante estúpido diciéndome adiós a mi mismo.

Entré a la sala y caminé hasta atrás, y me senté donde Bella me había indicado previamente. Al rato llego una chica pequeña, morena y de lentes.

—Hola Bella — saludó.

—Hola Ang — saludé tal como Bella me había indicado — como estás?

—Bien… ayer salí con Ben — comenzó — y… me beso — dijo, ruborizándose completamente.

—Que bien Ang! Y que te dijo… o que pasó? — pregunté. Muchas veces había visto a mi hermana con sus amigas, así que sabía que hacer. _Ser mujer es bastante fácil… más de lo que había pensado_.

—Pues… que me quería, pero que quería un tiempo para pensar si de verdad quería estar conmigo — dijo aun muy sonriente.

Cuando iba a explicarle que eso significaba que ella era solo un juego para él y que nunca llegarían a nada –por más horrible que sonara-, apareció la 'Señora Richards'.

La hora se me pasó demasiado lenta, y habló cosas acerca de un tal Harvey… Hugh Hefner… Harry Potter! O alguien así… además de una tal Rosalie, digo, Rosalinda. Digamos que no tenía ni la más re-prostituta idea de quienes eran… ni me importaba.

—Bueno, eso es todo por hoy — dijo la vieja, cuando yo comenzaba a quedarme dormido sobre la mesa — Pueden irse.

Tomé mis cosas rápidamente y me despedí de Angela, que realmente era simpática, pero muy callada. Salí y me topé con Edward/Bella.

—Hey — dijo, para luego sonreírme como yo lo hacía — como estuvo esa clase?

—Huh… no me quejo. A propósito, te sale casi natural. Como haces para no actuar tan… femeninamente?

—Crecí con un hombre… mi papa, Charlie. Pero más que con él, crecí con Jake.

—Ah… es verdad. Tu noviecito — intenté sonar indiferente y ella rió.

—De verdad parecemos novios? — preguntó más para ella que para mí, pero cuando me miró yo asentí con la cabeza — Es mi mejor amigo desde los cuatro años! Nunca fue nada más, por lo menos para mi. — miró por la ventana, nostálgicamente. Luego volteó su cara hacia mí. — y tú? Como puedes ser tan femenino?

—Es que trabajo de ello en las noches y así me pago la carrera — rodé los ojos mientras ella se reía —Alice… cuando aún vivíamos con Carlisle y Esme, siempre iban sus amigas a casa, así que imito sus gestos y los adapto a tu actitud… simple, no?

—Claro… — dijo cuando terminó de reírse — vamos a comer? Estoy muriendo de hambre y eso es por culpa de éste gran cuerpo.

Caminamos hasta el patio de comidas, mientras hablábamos de trivialidades y ella intentaba convencerme de que Romeo y Julieta era una excelente obra. Iba a sacar una gran hamburguesa con extra queso, pero alguien me detuvo.

—Eso-le-hace-mal-a-mi-cuerpo — dijo Bella remarcando cada palabra — debes cuidarme, ok? — me pasó un plato de arroz con pollo — eso esta mucho mejor… y es delicioso, bueno?

—Urgh… está bien, tú ganas. Puedes comer lo que quieras, porque luego harás ejercicio. Tienes que seguir mi rutina. — le pasé la hamburguesa y le puse una ruma –para mi normal- de papas al lado. Me miró con los ojos abiertos como platos — Descuida, no engordarás y demás tienes un estomago bastante grande… créeme que no es una exageración de parte mía.

Nos sentamos en una mesa vacía que estaba en el extremo Sur de la cafetería. Entonces comenzamos a 'conocernos'.

—Ok… cuéntame de la clase a la que iré en un rato más — dijo Bells, luego de morder la hamburguesa y comer papas.

—Vulturi es un profesor simpático, pero estricto. Me tiene buena, así que no tendrás problema. Con él tengo la práctica en el hospital… creo que es presenciar una cirugía simple… onda, arreglar un hueso dislocado… Nada del otro mundo.

—Nada del otro mundo — repitió de una manera en la que sonó como si cada palabra le quemara la garganta. — Y… con quien te sientas?

—Sólo… no me gusta la compañía, sin ofender. — dije.

—Claro… luego, a las 4.30 que más había?

—Entrenamiento… será mejor que te vendemos ahora — Bella sacó una venda de su mochila. — Muy bien — comencé a mover su mano mientras comenzaba a cubrirla con la venda, mientras tocaba lo más posible sus/mis dedos. Sentía como una corriente eléctrica muy parecida a la del otro día…

—Y… que haré en clase, ahora?

—Nada… ya tenemos casi terminada la clase, además de que estamos terminando un trabajo… que ya hice. Tendrás la hora libre… es más, creo que mi tendrás que ir.

—Eso sería bueno… así estaré contigo. — alcé una ceja, incrédulo — Es decir, para ver esto, como, ehh como volver a ser nosotros mismos — dijo rápidamente y no le entendí casi nada. — Ahora piensa… que cosa fuera de lo común has hecho?

—Eh… — pensé en lo obvio — hablar más contigo. — me dio un 'pequeño' golpe en el hombro, y de veras que dolió. — Auch — me quejé mientras sobaba lentamente l lugar del impacto.

—Lo siento… no controlo mi fuerza… aún.

—Bueno… Eh… fui a la feria hindú… y eso nada más. —un brillo iluminó sus ojos, como si se le hubiese ocurrido una idea.

—Hum… déjame ver el anillo que llevas. — comenzó a compararlos pero no se parecían… Entonces desilusionada, me pasó su anillo.

—Hum, crees que pase algo si los intercambiamos?

Entonces ella me pasó el anillo que tenía en su dedo pulgar, y yo le pasé el que me acababa de devolver. Esperamos… pero nada pasó.

—Ok, quizás no. Vamos a la feria, creo que aún esta allí.

Salimos de la cafetería, y nos fuimos rápidamente a la feria. La verdad… Bella era una persona increíble cuando no estaba paranoica o histérica… o golpeándome por mis insinuaciones normales. _La misma Bella de la que me enamoré,_ pensé. Entonces la miré y me di cuenta de que ella estaba haciendo lo mismo, le sonreí y cuando ella me devolvió el gesto, sentí como mi corazón latía rápidamente.

Creo que el cambio es fue tan malo después de todo… aún.

* * *

Taráaaaaa~ El capítulo era un poco más largo… pero decidí * al último momento * quee sería mejor cortarlo xddd ya queee sino iba a ser demasiado y prefería dejarlos un poco en suspenso… y me pareció un lindo momento, n.ñ

GRACIAS A TODOS POR SUS REVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS! *w* queeeeee me hicieron realmente feliiiiz! Aunque fueron pocos e,e xddd

Quiero darle las gracias a alguien en especial, a _**Dibucrito**_: realmente tu review me dejo primero, hacia adentro! No sé que es lo que escribí que te gusto tanto de mi fic pero quiero que sepas que apenas lo leí termine con una sonrisa en la cara quee no me pude quitar! Enserio, gracias por lo que me escribiste y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo n.ñ

El próximo capitulo se vendrá en unos días mas… aunque no se cuando lo pueda subir porque me mande un pastelazo en el colegio y creo que me castigarán… pero lo haré hasta lo imposible por seguir escribiendo y subiendo más capítulos. Bueno… sólo eso por el momento… Ah…

y porfiiii no olviden dejarme un Review para saber que les pareció el capitulo… si les gusto, lo odiaron o le agregarían algo a la historia! Cualquier idea es bien recibida n.ñ

Saludos a todos! (:

Kisses&Bites!

~ Sky Valmont.-


	6. Confesiones

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no son míos, por mas que quiera robarme a Edward t____________t, son de la tía Stephenie Meyer :3.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Capítulo 6; Confesiones .**

_~BellaPOV._

—Eh… te veo a la 1, ok? Te esperaré — dijo Edward, entonces mi cuerpo actuó de manera impulsiva y besé su mejilla * cosa que nunca hubiese hecho si estuviera en… bueno, mi cuerpo. Al mirarlo, me di cuenta de que se había sonrojado… Huh, creo que las manías de mi cuerpo siempre estarán 'independiente de quien este allí dentro' —Adiós Eeee-Bella.

—Adiós Edward — dijo él, y creo que también se sintió tonto despidiéndose de si mismo.

Me quedé afuera hasta que la vi sentarse en mi pupitre habitual, y cuando me percaté de que todo estaba _en orden_, me dirigí hacia las escaleras. Miré mi reloj, eran las 11.06, así que me dispuse a rellenar tiempo para lo que sabía que sería una de las cosas más difíciles de la vida… jugar videojuegos. Claro, uno puede decir: Noo, si jugar videojuegos es muy fácil. Pero ahora piensen en mi situación… No se si Edward era mejor que Emmett en los video-juegos, tampoco si se supone que yo debo perder o que jugaremos…

Caminé hacia el patio del campus… y debo reconocer que sentí muchas nauseas al ver como todas, pero TODAS las chicas que pasaban al lado mío me lanzaban besos o sonreían coquetamente… o en algunos casos se acercaban, me daban un beso y luego me daban papeles con sus números con la esperanza de que Edward, no yo, las llamara.

—Eddie! — dijo una voz bastante chillona que intentaba sonar sexy pero solo lograba sonar como si estuviese… enferma, o algo. Me volteé y vi que era Tanya… — quería saber cuando repetiremos lo de la semana pasada… ya sabes, ese día que fuimos al cine... — algo dentro de mí se retorció, y no se si fue porque por fin pude ver en lo que se había convertido mi ex amiga, o por lo que habrá hecho con Edward… Mi Edward. Mientras que por otro lado hervía en celos y de rabia.

—Tanya… no lo sé — dije mientras le sonreía… _Haber si te gusta esto._ — Tendría que ver… ya que toda esta semana la pasaré con Bella.

—Be-Bella?! — miro al suelo primero soprendida, para luego pasar a incredulidad y a enojo — como puedes estar con ella? Si es tan… estúpida y fea… y no yo!

—De hecho… no lo creo así. Es muy linda e inteligente, a diferencia tuya y además no es una completa zorra. — y me alejé de ella sin siquiera mirar atrás.

—Pero Eddie… — dijo con una voz infantil.

Le hice un gesto con la mano y luego apuré un poco el paso, temiendo que si caminaba lentamente corriera hasta donde estaba yo e intentara violarme o algo por el estilo.

Caminé rápidamente hasta el edificio y me topé con Emmett.

—Hey, Eddie, lindooo — dijo mientras pestañeaba 'femeninamente'

—Hola Osito Teddy — le dije, haciendo que el bufara — listo para perder? — _O mejor dicho, para que me ganes magistralmente?_

—Pues claro… que-no. Tu perderás… Señorito Anthony.

—Pero juguemos… luego podrás fanfarronear, osito. Pero antes perderás en llegar arriba! — comencé a correr hacia las escaleras y Emmett se fue al ascensor. Corrí sin siquiera parar una vez… Y me percaté de que el equilibrio de Edward y su estado físico era mucho mejor que el mío… obviamente. Llegué al pasillo y miré a los ascensores, que aún no se abrían. Troté hasta la pieza, entonces abrí con la llave que había tomado del mueblecito de Edward y me escondí tras el cooler que estaba en un rincón.

A los cinco minutos escuché la ruidosa entrada de Emmett, que estaba celebrando para si mismo mientras hacia… movimientos raros.

—Tardaste mucho Emmy, casi comenzaba a creer que tuviste que echarle carbón al ascensor para que funcionara. — dije mientras 'bostezaba'. — vamos, que aún me queda patear tu trasero virtualmente.

Entonces Emmett fue hasta la tele y encendió la wii. Miré el juego que había elegido; Mario Kart.

_Per-fec-to._

Ese juego era realmente mi preferido por sobre todos, y por ende, era una muy buena jugadora. Nos sentamos en el suelo, apoyados en la pared y comenzó el juego.

—Jugarás con Yoshi como siempre? — preguntó mientras elegía a Luigi.

—Eh… sip — me sorprendió bastante que el igual jugara con Yoshi… aunque puede ser porque es uno de lo más rapidos del juego.

Comenzamos a jugar y tal como predecí, le pateé el trasero. Gané las 17 carreras.

—Bueno Osito Teddy, me voy — le dije al ver que ya eran las 12..47 — iré a buscar a Bells.

—Que tu qué?! — dijo bastante sorprendido — que pretendes Ed?

—Nada… por? — fui lo más honesta posible.

—Solo te diré una cosa… no, advertiré algo, _hermanito._ — se puso de pie y se paró en frente mio — si la llegas a lastimar, creo que entonces tendré que –lamentablemente para ti- olvidar que somos familia y te partiré el culo, okey? — Esa era la primera vez que veía a Emmett tan serio… aunque me alegró bastante el saber que Emmett me quería tanto como para golpear a Edward. — Ahora vete, que se te hace tarde. — dijo sonriente otra vez.

—Okey… adiós — fue lo único que pude decir, entonces me dirigí hacia el mueblecito de Edward. Saqué una venda y la guardé en una mochila que por lo que pude recordar era de Edward.

Comencé mi viaje hacia la facultad de Literatura, pero para no repetir la asquerosamente cerda experiencia de hace un rato –fantasía para muchos hombres, una pesadilla para mí- me fue casi corriendo. Cuando llegué eran apenas las 12.53, así que me quedé en la ventana, observando a los jugadores de fútbol en su práctica diaria.

Sentí el celular vibrar así que lo saque y entonces vi que era un mensaje de… Kayleigh.

_Hey, que haremos hoy en clase?_

_Voy a faltar… luego te cuento._

_Me avisas porfis?_

_Besos, K._

Por lo menos no era de sus CFG. Revisé el celular… principalmente los sms guardados. Entonces pille TODAS las carpetas que habían… y créanme que eran muchas; _Viejos, CFG, amigos _y_ otros_. Revisé la que decía _viejos_ y eran sms de sus compañeros del equipo. La de _CFG_ tenía demasiados mensajes morbosos por parte de zorras. La de a_migos_ era la de los chicos y la que decía _otros_ era de números conocidos. Abrí uno y encontré un sms que yo le había enviado hace… mucho.

_Hello Eduardo!_

_Hoy salgo un poco más temprano de clases,_

_Pero te esperaré en la mesa de siempre._

_Muchos besos, Bella._

Sonreí al recordar que yo le decía Eduardo solo por fastidiarlo y el nunca se enojaba… así que decidí dejar hasta allí su sobrenombre. De pronto, sentí el timbre y entonces comenzó a salir la gente de clase. Guardé el celular en mi bolsillo nuevamente.

Luego de esperar pacientemente como salían las chicas y me comían, masticaban, tragaban y violaban con la mirada, salió Edward/Bella. Apenas salió comenzamos a caminar hacia el campus, hablando de trivialidades y comenzó a preguntarme acerca de Jacob. Pero bueno, estoy acostumbrada a que me digan que parecemos novios, así que no es algo nuevo para mí.

Juro que hubiese seguido hablando con Edward todo el santo rato… pero no puedo aguantarme el hambre! Este cuerpo es demasiado grande y necesito tenerlo lleno de comida cada cinco minutos… Ahora comprendo porque los hombres comen todo el día y no se llenan nunca.

Cuando me di cuenta de lo que Edward intentaba comer, se lo arrebaté enseguida, ya que eso le haría mal a mi cuerpo y no al suyo! Y cuando comenzó a hacerme pucheros, le dí un plato de arroz con pollo.

—Ok… cuéntame de la clase a la que iré en un rato más — dije, mientras comía… Oh Dios, hace mucho que no comía esto!!!

—Vulturi es un profesor simpático, pero estricto. Me tiene buena, así que no tendrás problema. Con él tengo la práctica en el hospital… creo que es presenciar una cirugía simple… onda, arreglar un hueso dislocado… Nada del otro mundo.

—Nada del otro mundo — claro, como él no se desmaya cuando ve sangre… sentí nauseas apenas comencé a imaginarlo. — Y… con quien te sientas?

—Sólo… no me gusta la compañía, sin ofender. — por lo menos no debo preocuparme de conversar con alguien.

—Claro… luego, a las 4.30 que más había?

—Entrenamiento… será mejor que te vendemos ahora — mientras el hablaba, saqué la venda que había echado a la mochila, entonces el comenzó a vendarme, y de paso tocaba mis dedos… y juraría haber sentido otra vez esa maldita corriente eléctrica… Estuve a punto de volver a sonrojarme… pero como Edward no es tan propenso a sufrir de tomatitis aguda como yo… bueno.

Entonces me contó que no debía ir a clase y se me salió que era mejor no tener clase porque así podría estar más tiempo con él… pero raramente pude encubrirlo con una mentira barata que creo que él se tragó. Entonces me respondió una estupidez y con lo nerviosa que estaba, no atiné a nada más que golpearlo en el hombro levemente.

— Auch! — dijo, mientras se sobaba el hombro.

—Lo siento… no controlo mi fuerza… aún.

Comenzamos a ver ideas locas para intentar volver a nuestros cuerpos… pero intercambiar anillos no sirvió, así que creo que estaremos aquí durante un buen tiempo… espero no mucho, ya que no me hace mucha ilusión el tener que ir a presenciar… _eso_.

—Ok, quizás no. Vamos a la feria, creo que aún esta allí.

Nos paramos y rápidamente nos fuimos hacia la carpa blanca. Necesitaba volver a mi cuerpo… Aunque el de Edward no estaba para nada mal… pero no era el mío y eso me molestaba bastante… aunque ésta experiencia me sirve bastante como para estar muy cerca de él todo el día… pero AHHH!. Había entrado ya en el estado de desesperación mental.

Apenas entramos a la carpa, fui casi corriendo hasta el puesto 36-B, que fue el lugar exacto en el que me dieron el anillo… Pero apenas llegamos, notamos que estaba extrañamente cerrado y tenía un letrero. Miré a Edward, que también estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Cerrado hasta tres días más por inconveniente. — dijo Edward lentamente, como intentando comprender cada palabra.

¿No puedo tener más mala suerte?

3 días así… en su cuerpo.

3 días más que pasar con él –aunque claro que esto tienes sus ventajas y no es del todo desagradable-

3 días más… las practicas!

Lo miré mientras intentaba calmarme del ataque de nervios que estaba a punto de sufrir y tomé su mano.

—Qué haremos?! — pregunté con la voz dos octavas más alto de lo normal — son tres días… DIOS! No quiero ir a tu práctica y quiero mi cueeeeeerpo! — hice un berrinche y también un puchero, entonces Edward me miró tiernamente.

—Calma, pequeña — dijo. Unas niñas que nos estaban observando, probablemente a mí, y cuando Edward puso una mano en mi mejilla se dejaron de mirar rápidamente y se largaron. — esto ya pasará… encontraremos la solución quizá en tres días más… no es tanto, cierto?

—Claro… ni que fuésemos a pasar un año así, verdad? — me miró espantado y entonces entendí lo que dije.

¿Y si de verdad pasábamos un año así?... La suerte nunca esta de mi lado, y definitivamente soy un imán para las tragedias y la mala suerte.

Edward pasó sus brazos por mi cintura y me abrazó, al notar mi expresión. Entonces yo simplemente lo abrasé también. Mientras él esté a mi lado, podremos solucionar todo… ¿cierto?

Estuvimos abrazados durante un rato, luego miré a Edward y noté en sus ojos que al igual que yo, estaba preocupado así que recliné mi cabeza un poco y besé su frente.

—Es raro esto de ser… bajito — dijo él, mirándome hacia arriba.

—Hey! un metro sesenta y seis esta bien, okey?

—Estoy acostumbrado a medir… más — dijo. Entonces me sonrió para luego acariciar mi mejilla de nuevo. — pequeñita…

—Sip? — pregunté con voz de niño pequeño. Se puso en puntitas de pie y besó mi mejilla.

—Estamos a mano — dijo, mientras se soltaba de mi abrazo y se dirigía hacia la salida. Entonces lo imité, ya que no pretendía quedarme sola en éste lugar…

—Una pregunta muy importante… se lo diremos a los demás? — Edward se paró en seco y dudó.

—Sería lo mejor… pero no a Emmett, por lo menos no por ahora… A propósito de Emmett, que jugaron y por sobre todo… ganaste?

—Sipi, jugamos Mario Kart y jugué con mi consentido por sobre todos, Yoshi — dije mientras miraba el desolado estacionamiento. — siempre he jugado con él.

—Yo también! — dijo entusiasmado — Ahora Emmett no te molestará en muuucho tiempo porque le heriste el orgullo… o por lo menos por hoy. Otra cosa… te molesta el piercing?

—Eh… ni había recordado que lo tenía… es como si no estuviese ahí.

—Es porque no lo está. Lo dejé en un vaso, al lado de la cama. Debes ponerlo sino se cerrará el agujero y parte de la apuesta especificaba que no podía sacarlo por 4 años, sino las consecuencias… — cerró los ojos y fingió terror.

—Que apostaron y por qué? — pregunté.

—No lo puedo decir… es un secreto entre Jared y yo. Pero fue a comienzos de éste año. A todo esto… — nos sentamos bajo un árbol — que otra clase tienes hoy?

—Nada más, el resto ya terminó. Sólo nos queda Richards y la clase de Tamayo, él es el profesor con el cual irás a la expo el… miércoles. Y tú, más clases?

—Naaah, hasta… mañana a las 10, pero no irás porque ya terminaste… digamos que la profesora muy amablemente accedió a ello. — sonrió traviesamente — mañana martes tienes libre. Errgh… miércoles tienes con Aro, osea, la salida… jueves nada y viernes Rugby. Como te puedes percatar, yo ya terminé con casi todo.

—Que suerte la tuya… aunque no tanto. Mañana tienes con ambos, Richards a las 10.30 en el mismo salón y terminas a las 12, para luego entrar a las 12.15 hasta las 13.55 con Tamayo. Luego estás libre…

—Que horror tu horario — dijo, con real desesperación — no sabes como me divertiré. Hey! — dijo, y comenzó a sonar 'The Scientist' de Coldplay –mi ringtone.-

—Contesta! Es Ali o Rose — sacó el celu –Alice-.

—_Aló? _— puso el celular en altavoz. —_Bells, donde estás!_ — dijo Ali, bastante preocupada.

—Estoy con tu hermano — dijo, imitando mi tono a la perfección.

—_Eddie?_

—Hola — saludé.

—_Como estás? _— dijo Alice, entonces me di cuenta del rollo en el cual se había metido Edward con decir que estaba conmigo.

—Bien y tú, enana?

—_Bien también, Eddie. Bella, hablamos luego entonces._

—Bueeeno… bye Ali.

—Bye Bells, Eddie! —corto.

—Te tenderá una emboscada apenas llegues a la habitación.

—QUÉ?! — sinceramente, nunca pensé que se pudiera sorprender por eso — Oh no… será como cuando atacaba a Emmett luego de llegar de sus primeras citas con Rose… así de mal? — asentí.

—Lo mejor será que le respondas con la verdad… o que le contemos lo que de verdad pasa.

—Tienes razón… vamos? — dijo él, poniéndose enseguida de pie.

—Vamos.

_~AlicePOV._

Mi hermano y Bella… juntos… sospechoso.

—Bella, hablamos luego entonces.

—_Bueeno… bye Ali._

—Bye Bells, Eddie. — corté.

Ok, esto es raro, Bella con mi hermano juntos sin pelear… -ya que no se oían enojados y/o disgustados- eso quiere decir que estaban juntos por placer, osea, porque sí! O estarán juntos? Esos dos algo se traen y no me lo quieren contar… Pero que malos son! Y yo que les ayudo con su ropa…

_Más bien los acosas para que usen lo que tú quieres en contra de su voluntad_.

Y también me preocupo y pregunto pacientemente como les fue en sus salidas!

_Los bombardeas sin piedad hasta cuando te aburres._

Pero… en realidad espero que estén juntos porque así mis mejores amigas serán mis cuñadas y no me imagino mejores mujeres para mis hermanos! Y así podré coordinar sus bodas y arreglar todo y luego todos envejeceremos juntos viendo crecer a nuestros hijos y nietos como debe ser!!!!! Ok… Pero ahora a lo importante…

—ROSEEEE!!!! Adivina queeeeee!

—Que?... liquidación de tienda en Calvin Klein?

—Nooo, mejor auun!... bueno no se si mejor pero…

—Vamos Alice dime ya!

—Acabo de hablar con Bella y adivina con quien está en éste preciso momeeentooo…

—Con James, cierto?

—Mejor aún… con Edward.

—Ah… con Edward… Espera… EDDIE?! — dijo Rose muy alterada y luego entusiasmada — que onda ellos?... estarán juntos?

—Eso quiero saber… aunque tengo uno de mis famosos presentimientos — dije algo no anda muy bien… y de seguro vendrá Jazz hoy — de pronto escuché un toc-toc — te lo dije — y corrí a la puerta.

—Jazzy! — salté encima de mi hermoso y dulce novio y lo besé. Luego, el me bajó y beso en la frente.

—Hola mi Ali — dijo, tan caballeroso como siempre… debido a que estaba Rose presente y presenciando todo. — Hola Rose — y avanzó hasta ella, para besar su mejilla.

—Jasper — dijo ella, sonriendo. — Bueno Ali, continúa con tu historia.

—Mira Jazz, lo que pasa es que Bella está con Edward ahora y creemos que pasa algo entre ellos — me miró con su cara de 'no estarás imaginando cosas' — Pero Jazz! Pre-sien-to que pasa algo!

—Bueeeno, eso es distinto — él confiaba plenamente en mis presentimientos, por eso lo amo tanto! — y que crees tú, Rose?

—Huh… prefiero esperar a que ellos nos digan, no crees que es mejor que estar sacando conclusiones Ali?

—Esta bien, esta bien… ustedes ganan — me resigné y senté en un sillón — uh… ya quiero que llegue Bella para que así se den cuenta de que no deben apostar en contra de mis presentimientos. Además… quiero cuestionarla.

—Espera amor… — dijo Jazz en un tono que me hizo relajar enseguida — bueno?

—Hum… bueeeeeno — me di vuelta y estiré mis brazos. Jasper se sentó al lado mío y me abrazó.

—Estaré en mi pieza… — dijo Rose, saliendo de la salita rápidamente.

Apenas se fue me abalancé sobre Jazz, lo que hizo que yo quedara recostada sobre él. Le sonreí y luego lo besé.

El beso fue como siempre… Jazz muy cuidadoso y tierno y yo algo… desenfrenada? Comencé a acariciar su pecho, mientras el hacia lo mismo con la parte baja de mi espalda. De pronto, el beso se tornó más apasionado y solo me percate de ello cuando me di cuenta de que Jazz me acababa de levantar para luego recostarse sobre mí –ayudado de mi mano que tiraba de su polera, claro está-.

—Alice… — hice un puchero y mis ojos comenzaron a lagrimear. Esa era mi famosa cara de cachorrito abandonado. — No me conmoverás y eso lo sabes bien. — dijo él, entonces comencé a sollozar mientras seguía con mi carita, entonces se rindió y comenzamos a besarnos otra vez.

Jasper me tomo por las piernas y me sentó encima de él, para luego comenzar a acariciar mi espalda mientras yo me aferraba de su cabello. Entonces… sonó la puerta.

_Maldita seaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Juro que mataré al que está tocando esa maldita puerta… a no ser que sea alguien que conozca y quiera mucho._

Me paré a regañadientes y corrí a ver quien era… me sorprendió el hecho de que era Bella, muy sonriente y estaba con mi hermano… con Eddie.

_~EdwardPOV._

Llegamos a la habitación de Bella… y entonces abrió Lizzie.

—Hola amiga — la miré y esperé que ella respondiera, pero entonces ella me pellizcó la mano y recordé que se supone que me hablaba a mi.

—Hola Alice —dije, con dos segundos de retraso — como estás?

—Bien… hola hermanito — dijo ella. No sabe como me molesta que me digan Eddie, pero ya que ahora todos me llaman así… no vale la pena pelear por ello. —que haces tú aquí? … y con Bella?

—Es que tenemos algo que decirles. — dijo Bella, mirándome. Asentí.

—Bueno… pasen — Alice se hizo a un lado para dejarnos libre la pasada.

Llegamos a la habitación y vimos a Jasper sentado en el sillón, con el pelo extremadamente desordenado… lo que me hizo pensar en que quizás él no estaba conversando con Alice tan inocentemente como parecía…

—Jazz… me gusta lo que hiciste con tu cabello — dije, mientras me acercaba a él para saludarlo de mano.

—Suenas igual a Edward — dijo él, y me apretó la mano bastante leve, para luego besarme en la mejilla. Sentí un impulso para limpiarme la mejilla… pero me contuve. — Hola Bella.

—Hola Jasper — saludé.

—Hola Edward — dijo y le dio un apretón de manos, y creo que no fue muy leve, ya que Bella hizo una mueca de dolor. Cuando Jasper se dio la vuelta, ella comenzó a sobarse la mano. Yo sonreí ante eso.

—Hey chicos — dijo Rose, saliendo de su habitación con un pijama verde, entonces besó a Bella y luego a mí. Luego se dio vuelta y le dijo algo a Alice, porque ésta le guiñó un ojo en respuesta.

—Bueno… que tenían que contarnos? — Pregunto Ali, cuando se sentó en el sofá con Jasper. Yo me senté en el suelo, las lado de Bella y Rose en una silla.

—Es… algo complicado de decir.

—Y bastante… inesperado — continué — no creo que nos crean — dije mirando a Bella a los ojos.

—Bella… no será que… — guardó silencio —ESTÁS EMBARAZADA DE EDWARD! — chilló Alice de la nada — Bueno, ahora cuéntanos cuando sucedió! Y cuando pensaban decirnos? Que malos son!!! — hizo un puchero.

—No! Claro que no Ali, como se te ocurre! — chilló ella… pero no debió, ya que todos la miraron sorprendidos.

—Ok, lo que pasa es que creo que nos pusieron un embrujo — dije yo.

—Y… se podría decir de que clase, por favor? — dijo Rose, rodando sus ojos.

—Bueno… será mejor que vengan, Ali y Rose — dijo Bella. Entonces se dirigieron a una pieza.

—A donde Edward? — dijo Ali, mirándonos raro.

—Solo… vengan.

—Y… que pasó. — dijo Jasper.

—Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la feria? — asintió — y yo peleé con Bella? Por favor, no me interrumpas — dije cuando vi que abría la boca para decirme algo — Bueno, cuando entramos, una señora que salio de la nada me dio un anillo, que creemos que es el causante de todo esto.

—A que te refieres Bella? Y porque hablas así.

—Jasper, hermano… Soy yo, Edward. — dije finalmente — Bueno… okey. Sé que suena raro… anda, pregúntame lo que sea.

—El mayor secreto de Emmett… cual es?

—Uff… fácil. Que duerme con un osito de peluche llamado 'Mister Hugs' —dije, riendo.

Hace ya seis meses, descubrimos a Emmett abrazando a un oso… con él despierta más temprano que nosotros nunca lo habíamos visto… pero ese dia pasó de largo.

—En verdad eres tú? Pero estás… te ves como Bella! — dijo finalmente.

—Losé, eso es lo raro de todo esto… Ahora debemos esperar a ver como le fue a Bella.

De pronto, escuchamos un grito proveniente de la habitación a la que se habían ido las chicas.

* * *

_Tirirí (:_

_Eh... Bueno, ahi estaba el sexto capítulo y lo subo algo apurada ya que mañana tengo colegio y debo ir a hacer un trabajo (claro está que es para mañana) yyyy eso (:_

_Muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y alertas que me alegran el día y me hacen una de las personas mas felices del mundo!!!_

_**Dibucrito!!!** No se ve tu mail... así que puedes sacar el mio de mi perfil, ya que lo tengo como público (:_

_Espero no decepcionarlas con éste capitulo que me costó escribir... ya que no tenia mucha inspiracion y el tener muchos trabajos y pruebas seguidas no ayuda mucho._

_A todo ésto! pienso publicar un mini fic en unos dias mas... bueno. Lo hice en clases xdddd y para variar quede atrasada en la materia... pero bueno, ya me la conseguiré (cuando lo termine y tenga ánimos de copiar lenguaje). Está ambientado en Luna Nueva y bueno... ahi verán de que se trata.  
_

_Saludos a todos!!! y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo (L)_

_Kisses&Bites!_

_~Sky Valmont.-_

_PD: insisto, si me quieren ver feliz y que de alguna vez actualice más rapido, dejenme un revieeeew... si?  
_


	7. Camino a la perdición

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no son míos, por mas que quiera robarme a Edward t____________t, son de la tía Stephenie Meyer :3.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

—_En verdad eres tú? Pero estás… te ves como Bella! — dijo finalmente Jasper._

—_Losé, eso es lo raro de todo esto… Ahora debemos esperar a ver como le fue a Bella._

_De pronto, escuchamos un grito proveniente de la habitación en la que se encontraban las chicas..._

_*  
_

**Capítulo 7; Camino a la perdición.**

_~BellaPOV._

—Oh, vaaamos chicas, tienen que creerme!

—Claro Edward… o debo decir "Bella". — dijo Rose, con gestito de dedos incluido.

—Bueno, entonces pregúntenme lo que sea que Bella debiera saber y Edward no. — dije ya bastante enfadada.

—Lo que sea eh?... Entonces… — miró a Rose — Entonces mi querida y adorada Bella, responde esto: Aun eres virgen?

Ok, eso no me lo esperaba.

—QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! — grité — Oh vamos Alice, estamos hablando de algo muy serio y tú me sales con esas idioteces?! CLARO QUE LO SOY, POR DIOS! No se como pueden pensar en otras cosas cuando… argh!!!

—Es ella —dijeron amas al mismo tiempo — pero como…? — preguntó Rose.

—Hum, si lo supiera ya no estaría así… Bueno, mejor vayamos afuera a ver como le fue a Edward…

Salimos de la habitación y encontramos a los chicos hablando.

—Y? — el asintió — Bien… y que haremos ahora?

—Intentar solucionarlo, obvio. — dijo Jasper.

—Pero… no se lo diremos a Emmett, o si? — preguntó Rose — no creo que sea tan ingenuo como para no notarlo por si mismo… — se calló al ver las miradas que todos le estábamos lanzando — Bueno, si es lo bastante ingenuo. — admitió resignada.

— Y… que harán? Digo, seguirán viviendo la vida del otro como si nada hubiese pasado pero si paso y tendremos que buscar la solución mientras no fingen ser el otro? — dijo Alice rápidamente.

—Si Alice, eso mismo. Pero esta semana se hará bastante difícil como para ser la primera… tengo y debo ir a presenciar una cirugía… — Alice me miró horrorizada.

—Pero… Edward! Tu sabes que Bella no puede ver sangre sin marearse! —Dijo Alice.

—Lo sé… pero debo ir, además no puedo… podemos, estar encerrados todo el día — dije. — Además, él tiene que ir a la exposición que teníamos con Tamayo.

—Es cierto… y yo aborrezco la poesía… sin ofender. — dijo rápidamente Edward. — y… no se, pero eso será solo por esta semana… la próxima semana ya no tendré clase, y luego se viene… que se viene? Ah, la excursión anual de la universidad… y adiós año. Pero no estaremos así por mucho tiempo, cierto?

—No lo sé… esto es muy raro. Además fuimos a la feria y el puesto estaba cerrado hasta el jueves.

—Wow… no se preocupen, nosotros los ayudaremos en todo lo que necesiten — dijo Rose — En cuanto a Emmett… bueno, luego lo veremos — Y tú, Bells, cuando terminas con todo? — preguntó en dirección a Edward, osea, a mi cuerpo.

—Eh… aquí Rose — dije algo incómoda. Ella me miró como pidiendo disculpas — Bueno… mañana tengo con Richards y Tamayo desde las 10.30 hasta la 1.55. Miércoles la expo, y el viernes la entrega de un trabajo que ya tengo listo para Cartwright. Luego… la próxima semana creo que el martes queda la última clase con Tamayo y Richards y sería. Tengo muchas más clases que Edward.

—Bueno… pero no te preocupes Bella. Yo por lo menos te ayudaré a que actúes como Edward — dijo Jasper, luego de estar mucho rato callado. — Además, por lo que he visto, no se te hace tan difícil actuar como un chico.

—Nap, eso es porque crecí rodeada de ellos — dije, sonriéndoles como Edward hacía.

—Te sale igual! — dijo Rose emocionada.

—Y en cuanto a ti — dijo Alice apuntando a Edward — Me dejarás elegir tu ropa y arreglarte… no puedo dejar que andes por la vida todo mal arreglado y _out_, bueno?

—Creo que ahora sabré lo que sufren las mujeres — dijo Edward, teatralmente.

—No te sientes como un travesti? — pregunto Rose, divertida. Todos reímos y Edward se puso casi morado.

—No te preocupes, no eres la primera en preguntarlo — me miró — Bueno… si, y debo admitirlo… no es para nada molesto.

—Aún — dijo Alice.

—Aún — repitió Edward — Aunque no creo que haya algo peor que todo lo que ya hemos pasado.

—No creo que opines lo mismo el miércoles — dije entre risas — por la expo, digo. Creo que para ti eso será lo peor.

—Ya veremos que dices tú el miércoles.

Seguimos conversando y riendo acerca de muchas estupideces más, hasta las once, cuando ya era tiempo de irnos.

—Entonces… nos vemos mañana, creo. — dijo Edward.

—Sip… adiós — dije, y él besó mi mejilla. Sentí una ligera corriente eléctrica en mi mejilla — Bye Ali, Rose… nos vemos luego amigas, las quiero!

—Adiós Bella… Hermanito — dijo Rose.

—Adiós Jazzy! — dijo Alice antes de besar a Jasper, y luego me dio un beso en la mejilla a mi.

—Adiós chicas… Edward — y nos fuimos.

Cuando íbamos llegando a la escalera, Jasper se dio vuelta y comenzó a hablarme.

—Bueno Bells, ahora no podemos dejar que Emmett nos descubra… Así que… urgh, bueno, no será tan difícil. Emmett es muy 'inocente' así que no se percatará… creo.

—Estuve jugando con él y nada pasó… porqué debería descubrirme ahora?

Entramos a la habitación y allí estaba Emmett… desnudo.

—Oh, hola chicos — dijo sonriente — me pillaron justo cuando me acostaba… — se tiró en la cama y se tapó. Jasper me miró y entonces me percaté de que estaba con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

—Hey Emmett. — saludé y me dirigí hasta _mi _cama. Estaba demasiado cansada… Jasper hizo lo mismo. Al rato de hablar, me largué al baño y escuché los ronquidos de Emmett. Busqué el cepillo de dientes… pero eran tres.

Salí y le hice señales a Jasper, hasta que me miró.

—El azul — dijo — el verde es mío y el amarillo es del señor ronquidos.

—Como harás para que se calle? No podré dormir así!

—Huh… hay que golpearlo con una almohada y se calla. Eso es tu trabajo, eso sí. Así que tendrás el placer de golpear… felicidades y buenas noches — dijo para luego cerrar sus ojos e intentar dormir.

Lavé mis dientes y luego salí al balcón. Miré hacia mi ex habitación y vi a Edward.

_Esto ya se está volviendo una costumbre._

Por lo que vi, ya estaba con mi pijama, que constaba de una polera a tiritas blanca y un short fucsia. Me miró y saludó con la mano.

—Hola — saludé.

—Hola Bella… es costumbre salir al balcón?

—Sipi… no podía ignorarla — dije — Hey! Debiste avisarme que Emmett dormía desnudo… me llevé una pésima sorpresa al entrar. — él comenzó a reírse — hey! no es gracioso!!!

—Si… bueno, es algo que siempre ha hecho… y no creí que tuvieras la _suerte_ de presenciar eso… además que como Emmett normalmente se acuesta un poco más temprano, ya que es demasiado flojo… no creí necesario mencionarlo, al igual que Jasper, por lo que debo suponer.

—Si… Bueno Edward, me quedaría hablando contigo pero tengo demasiado sueño… así que buenas noches y nos vemos.

—Claro… ya es tarde. Que duermas bien.

—Tu también Edward… adiós — _te quiero mucho._

—Buenas noches… Bella. — y se entró.

Entré a la habitación y me acosté en la cama… en bóxers, ya que no encontré pijama. Los ronquidos de Emmett ya eran demasiado fuertes, así que le arrojé una almohada que tenía a mano –bastante fuerte, debo decir- y ésta le llegó de lleno en la cara. Murmuró un par de incoherencias y se dio vuelta… Entonces pararon los ronquidos.

Me di la vuelta y la luz que se filtraba por el balcón aún me daba en la cara, así que me giré, otra vez. Poco a poco concilié el sueño.

*  
*

El día martes pasó bastante rápido, me reuní con Edward y luego me fui a hacer hora a mi habitación, para luego ir a buscarlo otra vez, para ir a almorzar. En la tarde dormí y luego, comimos pizza con Emmett. Me acosté y entonces, cuando para mi pasaron tres minutos o menos, comenzó a sonar el maldito despertador.

—Oh vamos! Apaguen esa cosa yaaaa — dije, tapándome aún más con la frazada.

—Tú eres el que se levanta temprano hoy, Doc. — dijo Emmett, mientras intentaba ocultar algo nada disimuladamente entre sus cosas.

—Qué ocultas Emmy? — preguntó Jasper, acercándose lentamente a donde se encontraba Emmett.

—Oh… vamos chicos, no otra vez! — dijo Emmett, mientras Jazz le quitaba algo café… un peluche? IM-PO-SI-BLE! — Oh Jasper, no seas así!

—Aún duermes con él? — entonces Jasper me tiró el bulto. Era un peluche café, de felpa.

—Oh vamos Edward, devuélveme a Mister Hugs! — entonces no me pude contener más y al igual que Jasper, comencé a reír a carcajadas.

—OH-DIOS Emmett n-n-nooo puedes!!! — no pude seguir. La risa me estaba ahogando. Entonces sentí como las piernas me fallaban y terminé al lado de Jasper, en el suelo y con un ataque de risa de esos en los que te llega a doler la espalda de tanto reír.

Cuando por fin pararon las secuelas –risas estúpidas cada cinco segundos- enjuagué las lágrimas que se me habían escapado. Miré a Jasper, que se encontraba haciendo lo mismo que yo.

—No es gracioso — murmuró Emmett, cuando tomó finalmente a su oso. Entonces comenzó a susurrar cosas, que pude deducir que era una sarta de blasfemas para mí y Jasper.

—Jasper, Osito Emmy y Mister Hugs, me voy a bañoo! — corrí mientras veía como Emmett intentaba embestirme.

Me duché rápidamente y lavé mi cabello –no sin antes tener un ataque de nervios y una gran pelea para que _Eddie Junior _se comportara-. Hoy era la práctica de Edward… osea, mi perdición. Me paré en frente al espejo y observé el físico de Edward… que era más parecido a un Dios Griego que a un humano. Llegué a la conclusión de que era detestablemente hermoso y demasiado perfecto como para ser real… y lo peor de todo, es que si lo era.

Sequé _mi_ cabello con una toalla y me fui a la pieza. Emmett estaba en su cama, durmiendo –otra vez- y Jasper estaba sacando una botella de jugo del mini refrigerador.

—Buenos días Bella — dijo en un susurro.

—Hola Jazz — sonreí — Me… ayudas con la ropa? Digo, a ver donde se encuentra cada cosa.

Se dirigió hasta el lado de _mi_ cama, y entonces abrió una puerta que yo no había visto –ya que estaba tapada en fotos del grupo y ropa colgada-, la cual llevaba hasta un armario que estaba lleno de ropa. Jasper me pasó un delantal que dijo que debía utilizar y me dijo que sacara cualquier cosa, ya que esa era la ropa de Edward. Opté por una camisa negra y unos jeans de color gris, gastados.

Luego de vestirme, intenté arreglar el cabello de Edward… y entonces entendí lo que todos decían; era una causa perdida.

Fui hasta la mesita de noche y entonces busque el madito piercing. Luego, me dirigí hasta el espejo del baño e intenté ponerlo… y sorpresivamente no me dolió, pero se sentía raro tenerlo… ahí. Después de jugar con él frente al espejo y de asegurarme que no se saldrían las bolitas y moriría asfixiada por ellas, fui a sacar un yogurt como mi desayuno. Lavé mis dientes, con el cepillo azul, y salí con media hora de anticipo, para así poder hablar con Edward/Bella.

Toqué la puerta y abrió Alice.

—Hola Ali! — saludé y ella de un brinco se arrojó a mi cuello. Entonces me percaté de que Alice no pesaba casi nada… o bueno, esa era la sensación que sentía con éste cuerpo… si lo hubiese hecho cuando yo aún era _yo_, hubiésemos terminado acostadas en el suelo.

—Hoooooooola amiga! — besó mi mejilla y volvió a poner sus pies en el suelo. — estás muy alta! Ahora yo soy la única pequeña del trío… huh, no se vaaale!

—Lo siento… pero yo no elegí ser tan alta — dije, mientras entraba a la sala. —Y… donde está Edward?

—Aquí — dijo un muy incómodo Edward, saliendo desde _mi_ habitación. Entonces noté enseguida su problemilla; estaba usando una minifalda de mezclilla, con un top strapless azul marino y unas sandalias bajas. — te gusta como te ves?

—Sip… te ves bastante bien así, Eddie — me reí y el simplemente se puso serio y se sentó en un sofá. — Aprovecha esta única oportunidad… mientras puedas.

—Claro! — dijo con una gran sonrisa — y tú? Quien te ayuda a elegir la ropa? Te ves bastante bien vestida así.

—Nadie, yo la elijo. — dije orgullosa — Desviando el tema… vine para acá únicamente para enterarme más acerca de mi salida — tomé el delantal que traía doblado y se los señalé.

—Bueno… primero debes estar a las 10.30 en el edificio de la facultad de medicina… allí se encontrarán con Aro, en la sala B14. Tu compañera para la salida se llama Kayleigh… es alta y de cabello ondulado castaño claro… y es blanquita. Ella se encargará del trabajo escrito… tu no harás nada, sólo observar la cirugía o incisión… lo que sea que verán. Nada complicado.

—Nada complicado, sólo observar… No sabes lo difícil que eso será para mí… enserio! — dije cuando él rodó los ojos — recuerda que me desmayo al ver sangre… dah.

—Rayos… eeergh… no se me ocurre nada.

—A mi si! — dijo entusiasmada Ali — que si Bella no se va ahora, no llegará a tiempo… son las 10.19… corre.

—QUE!!! Bueno, nos vemos luego… deséenme suerte!!! — dije, mientras corría hasta la puerta.

—Y yo qué!!! — gritó Edward.

—Alice te ayudará — dije, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación…

_10 minutos._

Corrí aún más rápido, pero mis problemas de equilibrio por fin decidieron hacerse presentes y caí al llegar al último escalón.

_Rayos! Bueno… ayer no me caí ni una sola vez… así que, que más puedo pedir?_, pensé.

Me paré y seguí corriendo, hasta que casi choqué con una chica, que pareció reconocerme.

—Edward! Tenía pensado llamarte… no recordaba a que hora era la salida… oh, te llegó mi sms del lunes? — ella debía ser Kayleigh. Era un poco más baja que yo… tenía su larga melena ondulada suelta, y sus ojos eran de un color miel… y tenían un borde de otro color, además era muy paliducha, como dijo Edward.

—Oh, claro Kayleigh — dije con 4 segundos de retraso — yo también falté, me torcí la mano — se que es una excusa bastante predecible, pero no se me ocurrió nada más. Entonces le enseñé la mano que aún traía vendada.

—Pero Ed! Como…?

—Huh… estaba jugando con Emmett y el simplemente no midió su fuerza — dije. — pero… nada más grave.

_Ok, deben admitir que eso si puso pasar!_

—Bueno… yo escribo entonces, ya que el trabajo pasado lo hiciste casi todo tu solo — sonrió. Ella era bastante agradable y se veía que era bastante habladora, pero en fin, era simpática — Bueno… vamos? O Aro nos matará… quizás opte por desangrarnos, cortarnos en trocitos y luego quemarnos — rió.

Iba a reír… juro que iba a hacerlo! Pero la mención de la palabra 'desangrar' me lo impidió.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el edificio 2, situado a solo media cuadra de la biblioteca. Entramos al salón y vimos que el profesor ya estaba ahí.

—Cullen, Banks, gracias por asistir hoy — dijo sarcásticamente — ahora vayan a sus puestos… partiremos en diez minutos más.

Nos sentamos atrás, y llegaron más chicos tarde, que fueron peor recibidos que nosotros. Al cabo de un rato, Aro habló.

—Bueno chicos, nos vamos ahora… tenemos un viaje de 30 minutos hasta el hospital e iremos en bus… así que nos vamos ahora! Tomen sus cosas y recuerden sus delantales, sino no podrán entrar. Luego les daré sus credenciales, ya que no quiero que ocurra lo mismo que sucedió el año pasado…

Bajamos todos juntos hasta la salida de la facultad, en donde se encontraban dos buses y comenzamos a subir por parejas, obviamente. Dejé subir a Kayleigh primero –como buen 'caballero' que _soy_- y luego subí yo. Nos sentamos en unos asientos que se encontraban en el medio del bus, ella al lado de la ventana.

Y entonces partimos a lo que supuse, sería mi perdición.

*  
*

_~EmmettPOV._ **(N/A: a que esto no lo esperaban!!!).**

Okey, llámenme loco, tonto, estúpido, digan que alucino y tomo alucinógenos –que no son del todo malos- y todas esas cosas! Pero he notado a Edward muy raro! Está demasiado delicadito… el otro día intente hacerle una llave de lucha libre que ví en la tele, y él se arrancó de mi como una nena! Y lo peor de todo es que comenzó a gritar! Eso en parte me hizo sentir poderoso… pero gritar… Edward… EDDIE?!

Además que casi se le salen los ojos cuando me vio desnudo… y sólo hay dos posibilidades realmente probables.

1º Edward se volvió gay y aún no se atreve a salir del clóset…

2º… Se impresionó tanto con el tamaño de mi bebé que casi se le salen los ojos. Claro! Quien no lo haría, si hasta mi Rose casi queda con la boca abierta cuando estuvimos juntos la primera vez…-

Bueno, sea lo que sea, lo descubriré!!! Y no estaré solo en esto… con la ayuda de mi aliado seremos invencibles… pero debe ser alguien de confianza… y que le caiga bien a Mister Hugs, ya que su opinión y comodidad es mi prioridad… Pero no se lo digan a Rose, porque se enoja con mi oso y no soportaría eso, ya que Mister Hugs es como un hermano para mí…

Y ahora debo hacer algo muy importante… ver Tarzán en el Disney Channel!!! Y además comprarle su helado de chocolate favorito de Mister Hugs…

* * *

Hola a todos!!!! Xddddd Juro que amo a Emmett y su pensamiento de niño pequeño… Ñaaaaa muchas gracias a todos por sus reviews y alertas que me alegran la vida!

De verdad que me costó escribir éste capítulo, ya que he tenido mil cosas que hacer y mi mama se ha puesto algo… estricta con el uso del pc e,e! pero prometo que cada vez que pueda, escribiré! :B

Saludos a todos!!!! Yyy nos leemos pronto.

Kisses&Bites!

~Sky Valmont. -

*

*

_Emmett descubrirá lo que pasó? Bella logrará sobrevivir a la salida? Tarzán salvará a Jane y Mister Hugs tendrá su helado? Todo esto en el 8vo capítulo de Wtf? This body isn't mine!_


	8. Vivan los baños y quien los creó

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no son míos, por mas que quiera robarme a Edward t____________t, son de la tía Stephenie Meyer :3.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

—_QUE!!! Bueno, nos vemos luego… deséenme suerte!!! — dije, mientras corría hasta la puerta._

—_Y yo qué!!! — gritó Edward._

—_Alice te ayudará — dije, mientras salía corriendo de la habitación…_

**Capítulo 8; Vivan los baños y quien los creó.**

_~EdwardPOV._

—Bien Lizzie — dije, girándome hacia Alice, mientras pensaba que carajo debía hacer ahora y me sentaba en el sofá — instrúyeme.

—Bien… debes estas a las 11.20 en la sala de Tamayo, en el edificio de literatura. Tu compañera Angela estará contigo todo el tiempo, así que no estarás solo ni mal acompañado… aunque ella es un poco callada, pero aún así es muy simpática… solo eso. Ah, y vuelven a las 2.30 aquí, no será tanto… así que no te preocupes. — iba a preguntar algo, pero ella levantó su dedo en señal de que no la interrumpiera — Son 10 minutos en bus, parten a las 11.30 y todo el resto a las 11.55. Ahora ve a comer algo — dijo, y se fue a su habitación, porque comenzó a hablarme acerca de una serie de modas… que si no mal recuerdo se llama _Project Runaway._

Comencé a pensar en la lata que sería estar… dos horas y algo en una expo de poemas… en la cual unos perdedores estarán hablando de cosas corta venas y todo tipo de cosas… aunque bueno, quizá encuentre algo bueno que hacer, digo… algo así como que quizá haya alguna tipa que esté buena. Pero hay un claro inconveniente… obviamente, el cuerpo en el cual me encuentro no me favorecerá en mi cacería para nada.

Resignado, fui al cooler que había en la habitación y abrí una botella de agua. Preparé un sándwich de jamón con tomate y mucha mayonesa, para luego ir a la mesita a desayunar. Los comí lentamente y a las 11.05 fui a lavar mis dientes, para luego dirigirme hacia mi salón.

Iba concentradísimo en mi música, como siempre… hasta que de pronto sentí como algo se enganchaba en mi pie derecho… y caí al suelo. Me saqué los audífonos y escuché una risita muy… ¿como decirlo? Nasal. Si, nasal y miré hacia los lados, para encontrar los pies de los responsables de todo.

_Me-las-pagarán._

Eran dos chicas que yo conocía… y muy bien.

—Hola Fella, creías que nuestra charlita del otro día quedaría así nada más… o si? — dijo Tamara — debes fijarte por donde vas, estúpida — entonces, la otra chica…. Eh… Loreto comenzó a reír como tarada. Al lado de ellas se encontraba otra chica… que aún no conocía.

—Vamos Tanya, Lauren… — dijo aquella chica, que ahora que la miro bien… es bastante feita.

Se alejaron de mí, que estaba bastante encabronado como para dejarlas ir así como así. Busqué a mi alrededor y entonces encontré mi arma… la manguera que convenientemente se encontraba enrollada en la pared, justo en una esquina cercana y estaba conectada al grifo…

_Per-fec-to._

Corrí hacia la manguera y giré la perilla del agua hasta cuando topó… entonces apunté contra ellas, lo que hizo que esas tres estúpidas quedaran completamente empapadas. Tanya comenzó a buscar quien había sido el atacante, y al verme con la manguera aún en la mano, intentó –o eso parecía- caminar hacia mí… pero resbaló con algo que estaba en el suelo, lo que hizo que cayera de trasero en el suelo, llevándose consigo a la chica X y también a Lauren, porque intentó sujetar a ambas.

—HEY!!! MIREN TODOS — gritó una chica, entonces todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia ellas, y un montón de flashes comenzaron a atacarlas, mientras ellas amenazaban sin parar… causando que todos comenzáramos a reír aún más fuertemente.

En medio del ataque de risa, comencé a correr hacia el edificio, rogando -en parte- porque alcanzara a llegar al salón, ya que aquella distracción me había costado bastante más tiempo del que disponía. Aunque si, fue divertido, como la venganza en contra de ese idiota que me golpeó en la fiesta… Tyler.

_#Flashback._

—Oh… vamos Emmett, venguémonos de ese idiota!

—Huh… no lo sé. No me convences aún… — dijo, tapándose la cara con la almohada — además me da una flojera… tengo sueño aún y es domingo! Es un crimen levantarse temprano un día domingo — dijo, como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Pero Emmett… son las 10! Vamos, no seas así… — recordé que Emmett cae fácilmente ante la sicología inversa — Bueno… quédate aquí durmiendo, así yo me llevaré toda la diversión… que duermas bien Emmett, luego te cuento como fue todo.

Me dirigí lentamente hasta la puerta y antes de que pudiera tocar la perilla, escuché algo bastante pesado caer de golpe al suelo.

—Cinco minutos y estaré listo… ni creas que te dejaré toda la diversión! — comenzó a vestirse rápidamente, para luego ponerse sus zapatillas — y… que haremos? — sonreí y le conté mi plan maestro — cuenta conmigo entonces… hermano. — y nos dimos un apretón de manos.

—Vamos ahora, ya que debe estar saliendo de clases — tomamos unas bolsas que yo tenía guardadas en un mueble y nos fuimos.

Nos dirigimos hasta las duchas del gimnasio… y claro allí se encontraba el tarado, conversando con Jared. Entonces comenzó a hacer lo que estábamos esperando… comenzó a desvestirse, para luego dejarla en su locker y se fue en toalla hasta las regaderas.

Fuimos hasta su locker y sacamos toda su ropa, para reemplazarla por una pequeña tanga femenina de color rojo.

Luego, tomamos las bolsas de miel que traíamos y las vaciamos todas equitativamente en dos basureros vacíos que se encontraban allí y nos subimos a los lockers. También, tomamos las bolsas llenas de tierra, plumas, aceite y pintura que también llevaba. Emmett comenzó a reírse estúpidamente al ver todas las cosas que teníamos y le dijo a Jared que nos avisara cuando llegaría Tyler de las duchas.

Bueno, mi plan era el siguiente: Él sale de la ducha a vestirse… ya que hace bastante frío… entonces sólo encontrará la pequeña tanga… y luego, en un momento de brillantez que tuve, se me ocurrió la segunda parte del plan…

—Ahí viene Edward! — dijo Emmett pegándome un codazo y sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. Entonces levanté la vista y en efecto, allí venía Tyler, con su aire de autosuficiencia con la toalla en el hombro y sonriendo. Se acercó al locker y sacó la prenda que reemplazaba el montón que se encontraba anteriormente.

_Veamos quien ríe mejor, estúpido._

—Perooo… qué es esto? — dijo desconcertado — DONDE ESTÁ MI ROPA?!

Todos comenzaron a carcajearse, mientras yo y Emmett intentábamos contener la risa… bueno, yo lo intentaba, porque Emmett no puedo y comenzó a reír estruendosamente.

—Oh vamos… mírale el lado positivo, hará que resalte el color de tu piel — dijo Jared, aún riéndose — es eso o nada.

—Bueno… a sus órdenes entonces — y se puso la pequeña tanga de color rojo, causando que una nueva ola de risas estallara de nuevo.

Miré a Emmett y le guiñé el ojo, entonces juntos le dimos vuelta encima toda la miel que en ése momento poseíamos. Cuando él finalmente terminó de limpiar sus ojos y cara de toda la miel que tenía, miró hacia arriba, y antes de que le lanzara la tierra y todo lo demás encima, le sonreí.

—Eso te pasa por meterte con la persona equivocada.

Entonces le volteé las bolsas restantes que teníamos y rápidamente con Emmett bajamos de los lockers, para luego comenzar a tomarle fotografías.

—Creo que Tyler lo pensará dos veces antes de volver a meterse conmigo — dije, cuando íbamos en camino a la feria para encontrarnos con el resto.

—O con cualquiera — coincidió mi hermano mientras seguíamos riendo.

_#EndOfFlashback._

Bueno… esa foto ya está en toda la red del campus, y desde entonces Tyler es muy… callado y no se molesta por nada, menos conmigo… o más bien, con Edward/Bella.

Al llegar a la sala, vi a Angela ya sentada en nuestra banca, leyendo un libro.

—Hola.

—Hola Bella… se puede saber por qué estás tan sonriente?

—Es que estaba recordando una travesura — dije sonriendo.

—Oh… y que pasa con Cullen? Los he visto muy juntos últimamente — me miró fijamente para luego agregar — si es que quieres contarlo… no te estoy obligando a nada.

—Nada… por qué?

—Es que recuerdo que tu siempre decías que era un insensible ególatra que no le podría llegara importar a nadie y que si seguía con su actitud hacia el resto iba a terminar solo. — se encogió de hombros — bueno… desde el 3er año, claro está.

—Eh… eso decía siempre? — dije, incrédulo.

—Si, sobre todo cuando Edward te fastidiaba. En esos días llegaba a ser gracioso lo que decías de él. — se rió — aunque…

—Si? — pregunté, ya que necesitaba saber más acerca de lo que ella opinaba de mí. Me sentía como una basura en éste momento y quería seguir hundiéndome más…

—No, olvídalo…. Además, mira quien llegó.

Miré hacia la pizarra y allí se encontraba Tamayo, arreglando su maletín. Sacó una lista y comenzó a hablar.

—Ok, necesito que vengan hacia delante los de apellido entre A y la M — carias personas se acercaron y el profesor les entrego una pulsera de color gris — Ahora, de la N a la Z, por favor y en orden. —Caminamos hasta él y nos entregó la misma pulsera — Bueno, éstas pulseras serán su entrada a la exposición y además de esto sacaremos su última nota, así que por favor no las pierdan. — Retrocedió un paso y comenzó a hablar para toda la clase — Bien, ahora todos tomen sus cosas y vamos al autobús, que partiremos en cinco minutos más!.

Comenzamos a salir todos en 'orden' y una vez afuera, subimos al bus. Yo me senté en la ventana y encendí mi Ipod… -Sip, el mío… lo intercambié con Bella el otro día- y comenzó mi tan anhelada música. De pronto sentí un codazo y me percaté de que el profesor estaba anunciando algo… creo.

—Entonces, llegamos a las 10.50 y la exposición comenzará a las 11.00… tendrán un pequeño receso a las 13.25, hasta las 13.40, para luego partir a las 14.20, está bien? — Todos dijimos un sí a coro — Bien, ahora disfruten el viaje.

Volví a encender la música… y comenzó la canción Bittersweet Symphony, de The Verve. Recargué mi cabeza en el asiento del bus y cerré mis ojos…y sólo había una cosa en la que podía pensar: _Estúpido viaje… estúpido cambio de cuerpos, estúpido TODO!_ Aunque la verdad, esto no es del todo malo, ya que ahora se lo que Bella opina de mí, además de que ahora paso mucho mas tiempo con ella de lo que antes pasaba…

Y a pesar de todo, yo era realmente feliz.

_~BellaPOV._

—Faltan solo tres minutos para llegar, así que agarren sus cosas y por favor, cerciórense de que no se les queda nada… no quiero mal entendidos ni nada por el estilo — dijo Aro — los quiero por parejas, no tríos… está bien?

—Si — respondimos todos a coro.

—Bueno… entonces tu serás el que mire, bueno? — dijo Kayleigh, sonriendo. _Debo repetirlo, es bastante simpática_. — iremos por grupos de cuatro, creo… y a distintas salas, obvio.

—Como lo sabes? — pregunté bastante asombrada, entonces ella señaló la hoja que tenía — ah, claro.

—Acaso soy la única nerd que lee los panfletos? — preguntó ella muy 'indignada' — Oh, vamos Edward! No puedes estar más distraído — me regañó, pero aún con una sonrisa en la cara.

—De hecho… si, eres la única freak que los lee — sonreí burlonamente y ella me golpeó en la cabeza con la libreta — además eres agresiva! DIOS! Que haré contigo! — dije teatralmente.

—Payaso — dijo ella, sacándome la lengua, y entonces sacó su bolso de abajo del asiento — Bueno… vamos!

Bajamos todos del bus y entramos al hospital. Tal como dijo Kayleigh, el profesor nos separó en grupos de cuatro… en nuestro grupo nos encontrábamos ella, dos chicas desconocidas y yo… aunque realmente ni me importa quienes eran.

—Grupo número siete… aquí por favor. Bien… ustedes estarán con el doctor… Cullen, Carlisle Cullen — me miró y sonrió levemente — Allí serán informados de lo que les tocará presenciar y además el doctor Cullen les dará los detalles y datos importantes de éste tipo de trabajo. Deben ir a la sala 40-E, en el piso tres. — dicho esto, se marchó para llamar al grupo siguiente.

—Wow, eso deja en evidencia que enserio eres su favorito — dijo mi compañera — el doctor Cullen es tu padre, cierto?

—Si… nunca creí que nos tocara con él — dije sinceramente. Para mi buena suerte, si conocía a Carlisle, y había visto a Edward con él anteriormente así que todo sería mucho más fácil.

Llegamos al tercer piso, y allí nos encontramos con él, fuera de nuestra sala.

—Buenos días doctor — dije y entonces él se volteó sorprendido.

—Edward! — me abrazó — hace meses que no te veía… qué le paso a tu mano? — dijo apenas me soltó.

—Nada serio… despreocúpese.

—Bueno… Muy buenos días, Kayleigh — saludó algo sorprendido.

—Hola doctor — dijo ella muy cortésmente. Al parecer, ya se habían visto anteriormente.

—Bueno… me dijeron que mi grupo era de cuatro estudiantes… pero sólo veo dos… donde están los demás? — dijo mirando hacia todos lados, y yo imité su movimiento. Ellas habían desaparecido. —De seguro se perdieron… bueno, ese no es nuestro problema. Adelante, adelante, que no podemos hacer esperar a nuestro paciente — dijo Carlisle, que nos hizo pasar a una pequeña salita, que tenía una ventana grande que daba al lugar de la cirugía — Bueno, nuestro trabajo de hoy es una intervención. Acaba de llegar una paciente con principios de Peritonitis. El doctor Adams está comenzando a arreglar las cosas, así que chicos el deber llama. Buena suerte — **(N/A: Peritonitis es cuando el apéndice está a punto de reventar, y eso puede causar la muerte si no es extraído al instante y más aún si los líquidos del apéndice se esparcen por tu cuerpo.)**

— Estoy ansiosa, y tú? — dijo, mientras se sentaba en una silla que había.

—No mucho… estoy algo mareado, a decir verdad — dije, y era verdad. No me hacía ninguna gracia tener que ver como le sacan el apéndice a alguien… sólo pensarlo hacia que sintiera náuseas… además, toda la sangre que saldrá… Yug. — creo que se me pasará…

—Eso espero — dijo ella, tomando mi mano amistosamente — no puedo permitir que te desmayes, así que siéntate ahora — se paró y me jaló hasta la silla en la que anteriormente se encontraba ella — ojalá no vomites, estás algo… verde.

Me senté y apoyé mi cabeza con mis manos. Pensar que me puse así solo por pensar en ello… Sinceramente, no podré ni ver como intentar comenzar… sino moriré aquí mismo… pero ahora necesito una buena excusa para irme de aquí y no aparecer hasta que esté segura de que ya ha terminado… Ya sé!

—Hey Kayll… estaré afuera, no creo que sirva de mucho si estoy aquí mareado… siento mucho el dejarte sola.

—Está bien Edward, vé. Yo le diré luego al supervisor.

Salí de la sala y me topé con Aro.

—Que pasa Edward? O te ves muy bien.

—Creo que me mareé en el autobús… No creo que sea muy buena idea que vea la cirugía, lo que es una pena, claro… ya que nos tocaba ver como opera el Doctor Adams.

—Claro… no creo que su estómago aguanta el ver un órgano a punto de reventar — rió estruendosamente y eso me causó más malestar — bueno, qué se le va a hacer… Nos vemos en un rato más.

Cuando comprobé que ya se había esfumando, corrí hacia el baño. Cuando lo ví, entré sin siquiera fijarme cual de los dos era. Entré corriendo y me incliné en un baño que había.

Vomité lo poco y nada que desayuné y luego, cuando por fin me detuve, me limpié la boca con papel higiénico. Me disponía a salir de mi cubículo cuando escuché a unas chicas hablando.

—Y tú… has visto al hijo del doctor Cullen? Dicen que es muy apuesto… y que tiene unos ojazos… Dios! Creo que lo buscaré y 'accidentalmente' mi número caerá en su bolsillo — comenzaron a reír y luego sentí como la puerta del baño era cerrada, entonces asomé la cabeza. Para mi 'sorpresa' entré en el baño de chicas. Ahora solo debía pensar en como salir sin ser visto.

Me paré frente del espejo y pude ver que me encontraba bastante pálida y tenía una ligera capa de sudor en la frente.

Comencé a acercarme a la salida y por la pequeña ventanilla, vi que en frente se encontraba el baño de hombres. Entonces, cuando vi que no venía nadie, salí casi corriendo y entré enseguida al de hombres.

Fui –de nuevo- a un cubículo y comencé a vomitar otra vez… Aunque realmente no se ni qué estoy vomitando. Entonces me senté en el suelo, con mi cabeza reposando sobre mi brazo. Bueno, de algo sí estoy segura… y es que estaré todo el día aquí, encerrada… vomitando hasta lo que Edward comió antes del cambio.

Me quedé sentada allí mismo, pensando en nada, por no se cuanto rato… hasta que sentí como vibraba mi bolsillo. Saqué el celular y vi que era Edward… contesté.

—_Como está mi doctora favorita?_ — preguntó.

—Agh… mal. Estoy en el baño… digamos que no aguanté ni ver el comienzo.

—_Y Kayleigh… se quedó allí?_

—Si, ella hará el trabajo y lo agradezco… y tú?, como va la expo? — pregunté.

—_Si… bien…. Aunque tenías razón, aún hay algo peor que tu expo._

—Qué? Acaso te pasó algo?

—_Ehm… algo así._

_~EdwardPOV._

Bueno… aquí me encuentro, yo.

Edward Cullen.

El soltero más codiciado del campus.

El hombre más exitoso con las mujeres que he llegado a conocer.

Sentado.

En una presentación de unos perdedores hablando de pura basura que no entiendo pero que al parecer todos parecen adorar.

¿Qué puede ser peor que esto?

Enserio, preferiría mil veces que las mujeres se alejaran de mí… o bueno, eso no. Pero preferiría muchas cosas antes que tener que estar acá por una hora más… escuchando siempre la misma basura… aunque mi único consuelo es que hay unas chicas pero… Uff bue-ni-si-mas. Quizá en alguna de esas casualidades de la vida encuentre una lesbiana… que mejor?

Caminé hasta el puesto de comida que se encontraba allí, que afortunadamente estaba un poco más alejado que el resto de las cosas… Y se encontraba una hermosa chica de ojos color azul cielo, cabello rubio ceniza y unas curvas muy marcadas… con un escote que te daba una amplia mirada a sus atributos…

—Hola — le sonreí coquetamente.

—Hola — dijo ella. — Qué se te ofrece?

—Qué me ofreces tú? — dije yo, como de costumbre. Sinceramente, esa frase… nunca falla y repito: NUNCA me ha fallado.

—Bueno… hay cosas bastante buenas aquí — dijo ella. — te recomiendo éstos dulces, son riquísimos.

—Preferiría otra cosa pero bueno… los llevo. — dije, y cuando le pasé el billete rocé 'accidentalmente' sus dedos. — Cuídate, hermosa. — y sin pensarlo me lancé hacia ella, para darle un beso a media boca.

—Tu también preciosura — dijo ella, y yo me giré para irme de allí… y entonces me percaté de 3 cosas.

1º Ella me había llamado **preciosur****a**.

2º Esto era el cuerpo de Bella, así que… si, ella era lesbiana.

3º… Había una chica del curso mirando como estupefacta hacia el lugar en donde me encontraba… osea que vio todo.

Entonces ella de la nada desapareció y se fue corriendo… y yo solo atiné a correr a los baños. Me escondí en un cubículo y miré la hora… eran las 13.07 ya.

Como no sabía que hacer, atiné a llamar a Bella para saber como le estaba yendo en su infierno personal… y para hacerle un pequeño comentario acerca de lo que había sucedido. Al parecer, se la había pasado en el baño, vomitando… yammi. Entonces me tocó a mi hablar…

—_Qué? Acaso te pasó algo?_

—Ehm… algo así — Bueno, no tengo idea del como decirle que me/la habían visto coqueteándole a una chica. — digamos que me encontraron en una… bueno, situación algo incómoda. Te cuento luego, viene alguien. — y sin esperar respuesta le colgué.

—Bella! Donde te habías metido? Te he buscado por todos lados… — dijo Angela, cuando me vio salir del cubículo. — Ya comenzó el receso y como no te vi por ningún lado creí que te había pasado algo…

—Lo siento Ang, es que… bueno, me llamó la naturaleza y no pude dejarla en el buzón de mensajes — ella rió. — Ahora… cuanto rato tenemos?

—Exactamente nos quedan… 10 minutos. — dijo ella. — No te ha parecido algo muy interesante? Es impresionante como gente que aún no se da a conocer al mundo escribe cosas tan… bellas e inspiradoras! — Se notaba a la legua que estaba muy emocionada con todo esto. — Mi sueño es… ser como ellos. Algún día… Escribir algo que valga la pena leer y ser reconocida por ello… no quiero que pienses que lo hago por el dinero y la fama… porque no me interesan. Sólo me interesa el ser reconocida por haber hecho algo bien y que le guste al resto… ese es mi objetivo. — dijo muy pensativa. _Ahora se porqué Bella es su amiga_.

—Bueno Ang… vamos a dar un paseo? No es muy… em… cómodo estar hablando dentro de un baño, no crees? — dije mientras le sonreía y ella asintió.

Apenas salimos, nos topamos con la misma chica que había visto antes, solo que ahora andaba acompañada por dos chicas más.

—Y… eso es lo que vi — dijo ella finalmente, mientras las otras niñas me miraban con cara de entre impresión y… asco? O algo así.

—Raro… creí que te llevabas bien con Kathleen — dijo Angela, sacándome de mis ensoñaciones. — te miró bastante raro.

—Kathleen es la chica que iba enfrente, cierto? — pregunté.

—Claro… y las otras eran Ashley y Kate, acaso no recuerdas? — me dijo algo confusa.

—Lo siento… pero me distraje pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo. — dije, haciendo que ella riera. —Bueno… vamos, aún nos quedan… 40 minutos de poemas.

—Siii! — dijo ella muy entusiasmada.

De pronto sentí como mi celular vibraba, al mismo tiempo que el celular de Angela. Algo bastante extraño… Entonces, antes de poder siquiera abrir el mensaje que había llegado, sentí a Angela jadear al lado mío. La miré y entonces ella me mostró lo que contenía el mensaje… y por primera vez en mi vida, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra me tragara…

* * *

Bueno, antes que me maten y arrojen tomates y todo… déjenme presentarles mis mas grandes disculpas por tener abandonado a mi bebé T^T Pero no fue algo intencional, SE LOS JURO! Nunca podría aburrirme de escribir a éste bebé...

Se que ésto sonará a excusa, pero la verdad es que tenido tres semanas de Pruebas trimestrales y por fin hoy fue la última… y considerando que repetirán una de ellas, aún no me libro completamente del estudio. He tenido que estudiar todos los santos días –en contra de mi voluntad, claro está- y eso no me ha dejado escribir tranquilamente… sin mencionar que me he bloqueado con respecto a éste capítulo, pero lo que si tengo claro, es lo que pasará en el próximo y en como se desarrollará la historia desde éste punto :J Más abajito hay un adelanto (:

Bueno… Gracias por todos los reviews y alertas que me han llegado :D Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo de wtf? This body isn't mine! Saludos a todos (:

Kisses&Bites!

~Sky Valmont. –

* * *

*

*

*

* Adelanto del próximo capítulo:

—_Aló? — dije tímidamente, mientras rogaba porque no saliera su mano por el auricular y me estrangulara. — Bella?_  
—_Tú-estás-muerto— y se cortó la comunicación… _

_*_

—_AHHHHHHHHH! — grité desesperado. Okey, puedo soportar no estar en mi cuerpo, puedo soportar los hechos que han sucedido anteriormente… pero esto, sinceramente es el peor dolor que he sentido en mi vida. Cuando pude por fin abrir mis ojos, miré directamente a los ojos a aquellos que me observaban, y todos demostraban con su mirada el mismo pensamiento; matarme.  
_


	9. Dolor, dolores y dolorcitos

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Twilight no son míos, por mas que quiera robarme a Edward t____________t, son de la tía Stephenie Meyer :3.

_Enjoy!_

_

* * *

  
_

_Entonces, antes de poder siquiera abrir el mensaje que había llegado, sentí a Angela jadear al lado mío. La miré y entonces ella me mostró lo que contenía el mensaje… y por primera vez en mi vida, deseé con todas mis fuerzas que la tierra me tragara…_

**Capítulo 9; Dolor, dolores y dolorcitos.**

_~EdwardPOV._

Sinceramente, no podía ni tenía como creer lo que estaba viendo. Con solo ver la foto, miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente… primero comencé a sentirme algo _muy_ enfadado, luego avergonzado… y finalmente como un completo estúpido.

Vi como los ojos de Angela me miraban con sorpresa, como pidiéndome una explicación para luego pasar a la desesperación y finalmente, comenzó a llorar. Yo simplemente atiné a abrazarla.

Como pude ser tan imbécil! COMO?! Por dios! Si existiera un premio al mayor idiota del campus –creo que lo daré como sugerencia-, entonces quizá… No, de hecho lo habría ganado y por mucho.

Como no me di cuenta de que el chico de que me hablaba Charles el otro día era Ben! Claro, estaban todas las pistas… sólo que yo creí que era otro… Bueno, nunca he sido muy bueno en descripciones físicas… ni menos en situaciones como en la que me encuentro ahora. Sé que no deben entender nada, así que les explico.

Tengo un amigo… bueno, digamos que él juega para el _otro equipo_. Si no entienden así, se los diré: Bueno… él es gay y hace tiempo me comentó que le gustaba un chico, pero yo nunca me imaginé que era Ben… siempre creí que le gustaba Erik. Entonces… bueno, creo que ya entienden el resto de la historia: El mensaje que llegó es una foto de Charles y Ben besándose –YUGG!- y por eso me siento como un patán, porque de haber sabido que era Ben, entonces nunca hubiese alentado a Angela a que siguiera luchando por él… que estúpido.

Y ahora me encuentro aquí, abrazando a Angela e intentando consolarla… cosa que no creo poder hacer, ya que las mujeres tienen mucho más tacto que yo… pero bueno, se hace lo que se puede.

—Por qué, Bella? Dime que hice mal! O por qué fui tan ingenua y no me dí cuenta de que Ben tenía esos gustos y que era por eso que huía de mí… — decía Angela, mientras sollozaba incesablemente. — Qué tiene él que no tenga yo…

—Pene, por supuesto — dije, bromeando, lo que causó que ella comenzara a sollozar más fuerte aún — Lo siento Angela… enserio. Pero es que _nosotras_ —me costó que saliera esa palabra— cuando nos gusta alguien… nunca pensamos en otra cosa que no sea estar con ellos! Es que… sinceramente a Ben no se le nota. Digo, porque he visto a algunos… uuuff — hablé con voz de horror fingido — Que realmente son raros! Uno que piensa que o son mujeres amachadas y planas o hombres demasiado… delicaditos. — Angela sonrió — Él no se merece tus lágrimas Angela, es él quien pierde… no tú.

—Bueno… si tú lo dices — dijo ella, limpiándose las lágrimas que tenía aún en su cara — Mañana será un nuevo día, dicen… además… Por algo pasan las cosas, no?

—Cierto… Por algo pasan — dije, mientras le daba un beso en la coronilla y pasaba un brazo por sus hombros, dispuesto a volver a nuestros asientos –otra vez- pero ésta vez Angela fue la que se quedó como pegada al suelo. —Qué pasa?

—No quiero entrar… no me apetece escuchar más de esto… ya que sería demasiado dramático, no crees? — dijo, riéndose. — Si quieres podemos entrar… o entra tú sola, no me molesta.

—Como crees que te dejaría aquí sola? Qué clase de… de… —luego de tragar saliva, pude finalmente decir la palabra… Si, está bien. Puede que actúe como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ser mujer ahora… pero créanme. No-Lo-Es. — amiga, crees que soy?

—De las mejores —me sonrió tiernamente— y ahora… vamos afuera? Aunque bueno… ya quedan cinco minutos —dijo, mirando su reloj— que te parece si mejor esperamos en el bus?

—Claro —dije, y salimos del edificio.

Sinceramente, cuando vi la cara de Angela, pensé lo peor… como que era una foto mía con la chica rubia… Pero como ella había dicho antes, creo que yo no me llevo –o bueno, Bella- no se lleva tan mal con Kathleen como para que ella le haga algo así… creo.

Entramos al vacío bus y apenas apoyé mi trasero en el asiento, comencé a sentir un agudo dolor en mi estómago… creo que nunca sentí algo igual.

—Bella… te pasa algo? —dijo Angela, mientras tocaba mi cara— estás blanquísima! Y estás comenzando a transpirar… qué te pasa? —comenzó a pasar una manga de su chaleco por mi frente, mientras me miraba preocupadamente.

—Nada… es sólo un pequeño dolor de estómago… no he comido en todo el día —dije, intentando calmarla y restándole importancia al asunto. Además estaba intentando auto-convencerme de que el dolor pasaría.

—Si tú lo dices… pero si te sientes horrible dime, así buscaré ayuda.

—No te preocupes… puedo yo mismo —dije, despreocupadamente. Soy un estudiante de medicina… es algo obvio, no?

—Si tú lo dices… —entonces se apoyó su cabeza en el asiento y cerró sus ojos.

Comencé a mirar por la ventana como la gente seguía con su vida normal… sin saber que hay cosas extrañas que sí suceden aunque no lo crean –sino lo creen, mírenme a mí- y debo decir que siento algo… bueno, mucha envidia de aquellas personas. No es que no me gusta mi vida, pero sin esto… bueno, hubiese sido mejor.

-

_~BellaPOV._

—Qué? Acaso te pasó algo?

—_Ehm… algo así._ _Digamos que me encontraron en una… bueno, situación algo incómoda. Te cuento luego, viene alguien._ —y sin que pudiera preguntarle algo, cortó.

Bueno… conociendo a Edward, y sabiendo que no se atrevería a hacer algo para perjudicarme como por ejemplo, dejarse llevar por sus hormonas en este momento… Espera… Es Edward. El único consuelo que tengo es que si el se atrevió a hacer algo estúpido… bueno, tengo mis maneras de cobrársela.

Tomé el celular y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, para luego apoyar mi cabeza –nuevamente- encima de mi brazo, y esperar a que pasara la hora rápido para luego irme hasta mi habitación a descansar. Cerré mis ojos lentamente y me concentré en hacer que las náuseas pararan.

De pronto escuché a alguien hablar.

—Hijo… estás aquí? —era la voz de Carlisle.— Edward? —preguntó nuevamente.

—Si… estoy aquí— respondí con voz pastosa… como si hubiese dormido por un buen rato. —Qué hora es? —pregunté.

—Las cuatro con cincuenta y tres minutos… te pasó algo? Te hirieron? Edward abre la puerta inmediatamente! —dijo Carlisle con voz autoritaria. Me levanté lentamente y abrí la puerta del cubículo, entonces el se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó fuertemente— Dios, había escuchado de gente que se dormía de la nada en cualquier lugar… pero nunca creí que fuera algo tan literal —dijo sonriéndome— Qué paso hijo? Te sentías mal o te hicieron algo?

—No… no pasa nada. Creo que comí algo que me cayó bastante mal al estómago y bueno… he estado todo el día aquí vomitando. —dije, intentando sonar lo más sincera posible. — Además estaba con mi celular… no intentaron llamar?

—Sería bueno que lo revisaras… estaba en vibrador? —dijo, mientras yo sacaba mi celular. Lo miré y descubrí que tenía nada más ni nada menos que 57 llamadas perdidas en total. La gran mayoría eran de Carlisle y de Kayleigh. Asentí con la cabeza.— Claro… con razón no lo sentías.

—Lo siento. Ahora mi pregunta es como…

—Ah, eso. Te iré a dejar al campus, ya que en eso he quedado con el profesor… a no ser que desees que te lleve a hacer un pequeño control, para ver si todo va bien.

—Naaaa, te olvidas de que soy… hijo tuyo, cierto? —comenzó a reír.

—Es cierto… vamos.

Salimos del baño y vi como las enfermeras me regalaban sus coquetas sonrisas… Yug. Seguimos caminando hasta salir del edificio, y dirigirnos al Mercedes S55 AMG, que aún no deja de impresionarme por lo hermoso que es.

—Y… que tal las enfermeras? Vi como te sonreían demasiado amistosamente. —dijo Carlisle con sorna en su voz.

—Nada… bueno, ya sabes. Lo de siempre —Bueno… he visto a Edward anteriormente con su padre… pero nunca a solas, asi que creo que esta de más el decirles que estoy completa y absolutamente nerviosa en este momento.

—Modestia, justo lo que te enseñé —dijo Carlisle, mientras revisaba las emisoras en busca de algo bueno. — Debo decirte que estábamos realmente preocupados por ti hijo… no contestabas tu celular y eso no es algo común en ti. Al final decidieron irse porque la universidad no les había dado más tiempo… y además, como tu eres muy conocido por las personas del hospital, era imposible que hubieses desaparecido de la nada.

—Claro… y como estuvo la operación al final… todo un éxito, supongo.

—Pues obviamente que si. Nuestros doctores son los mejores del país… empezando por papá —dijo Carlisle, señalándose a si mismo, para luego darse dos golpecitos con su puño derecho sobre el sector de su corazón. — Pero no le digas a nadie, ya que vendrán a secuestrarnos.

—Hum… claro. —dije despectivamente— No vengas a lloriquear cuando me quieran más a mí que a ti. —Carlisle comenzó a reir, mientras miraba nostálgicamente por la ventana. —Qué pasa?

—Nada… es sólo que has crecido tan rápido Edward…

—Oh vamos, no te pondrás sentimental… verdad? Esa conversación se hace a los… 16? —dije, mirando por la ventana. Carlisle iba a abrir su boca para hablar, pero entonces sonó su celular.

—Salvado por la campana. —Y comenzó a hablar con un tal… señor Rodríguez.

El resto del camino fue en silencio… además de que fue muy corto, porque Carlisle -al igual que el resto de sus hijos- maneja tan rápido como un demente.

—Bueno Edward… nos vemos otro día, bueno? Y hazme el favor de llamar a tu madre hoy en la noche, ya que ha quedado muy preocupada con todo esto de que tu no aparecías… bueno?

—Bueno… adiós. —Y me acerqué a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, el cual recibió algo extrañado, y entonces me di cuenta de mi error— Qué? Acaso no puedo besar a mi viejo? —dije rápidamente. Carlisle me miró paternalmente y luego me dio un coscorrón en la cabeza.

—Mándale saludos a todos de mi parte, y dile a tu hermana que si sigue comprando como loca, le cancelaré las tarjetas, está bien?

—Claro… adiós. —Y dicho esto, Carlisle salió del campus de la universidad.

Miré a mí alrededor y vi a Jasper y Alice en unas mesas que estaban al lado de uno de los tantos cafés que había en el patio. Así que me dirigí hasta allá casi trotando. Alice, al verme, saltó encima mío, para luego golpearme en el hombro.

—Tonta! No sabes el susto que nos hiciste pasar! Creíamos que te habías ido por el retrete y que debíamos irte a sacar de las cloacas de la ciudad. —puso cara de asco. —y tu sabes que eso no es una muy buena idea para mi y mis zapatos de tacón Jimmy Choo.

—Claro que no! Además… digamos que me eché una siestita en un baño. —Jasper me miró y levantó una ceja— Cuando terminamos de hablar, me apoyé nuevamente en el wc, para intentar parar las náuseas… pero al parecer me quedé dormida allí. Luego llegó Carlisle a buscarme y me trajo hasta acá.

—Enserio? Y no se dio cuenta de que no eras el Edward verdadero… o si? —preguntó Jasper. —Digo, que yo sepa nunca has visto a Edward solo con Carlisle…

—Bueno… fue algo sencillo, seguí siendo yo y no hablé demasiado. Fue como… Pan comido. —dije, y entonces miré a Alice. —Ah! Carlisle dijo que si seguías comprando compulsivamente, te cancelaría tus tarjetas de crédito. —tapé mis oídos rápidamente, porque ya sabía lo que se venía ahora.

—QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! —chilló Alice, haciendo que medio campus se volteara a verla. —Oh vamos, dime que no es verdad y que es un invento tuyo para que no termine de cambiar toda la ropa de tu clóset, verdad?! Que mala eres Bells, yo que ahora estoy preocupándome de tu imagen, cambiando todas tus pilchas por ropa mucho mas linda y tú inventas esto? Como puedes ser tan mala amiga… tu realmente no me quieres, o sí? — dijo rápidamente, y gracias a ello no pude entender mucho… creo.

Un momento. La miré interrogante, procesando toda la información, y entonces Alice corrió a esconderse tras de Jasper.

—QUE TU QUÉ CON MI ROPA?! — ahora todos me miraban a mi. —Tu-Pequeña-Pixie-Irrespetuosa-Con-Las-Cosas-De-Los-Demás! —estaba que echaba humo… claro, debí suponerlo. La pequeña maniática de las compras y de la moda, mejor conocida como Alice Cullen no se resistiría a la idea de cambiar todas mis cosas mientras yo no estoy para impedírselo… y que mejor oportunidad que ésta. —Bien… esta bien. No importa. Bueno, ahora que se calmaron un poco las cosas… donde está Edward? Y pasó algo importante?

—Respecto a eso… tengo que contarte algo muy importante… acerca de Angela.

—Le pasó algo? —pregunté enseguida, sin siquiera dejarlo terminar.

—No… pero… bueno, si. Lo que pasa es que nos llegó una cadena por celular… bueno, creo que será mejor que lo veas por ti misma. —Me entregó su celular, con una foto de Ben y una chica, besándose. Claro que la chica era bastante fea, ya que tenía unos rasgos demasiados masculinos… por ejemplo una gran espalda, pero su cabello se notaba que era bien cuidado.

—Y esa chica… quien es? —pregunté. Entonces Jasper me miró con cara de estar saliendo de un velorio. —No me digas que es prima de Angela o algo así porque te juro que muelo a golpes a Ben.

—De hecho… 'esa' chica… es en realidad _ese chico_. —dijo lentamente. Volví a mirar la foto y… ajg. —Se llama Charles, y es un muy buen amigo mío.

—Pero… como? Como no lo notamos antes, Bella? —preguntó Alice, que ahora se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de Jasper.— Como crees que se encuentre Angela?

—Estuve con ella y no se lo tomó muy bien al principio… pero luego lo comenzó a superar, es una chica fuerte. Ahora lo que nos queda es apoyarla en lo que necesite. —dijo Alice — Además de que se encontraba con Edward en ése momento.

—Bueno… será. —dije, sin siquiera inmutarme. No vayan a creer que no me da rabia, pero díganme ustedes: Qué se puede hacer en un caso como este? Si a tu amiga le gusta un chico que es gay… no creo que haya mucho por hacer. —Alguna novedad más?

—Eh… no —dijo algo nervioso— Nada más. Y tú? Ah… verdad, estuviste colgada del baño.

—Ja-já. —le saqué la lengua. —Y Edward… Está bien? —pregunté. Entonces, como por arte de magia, aparecieron unas ambulancias en dirección a los dormitorios. Apenas bajó un paramédico, le pregunté hacia cual habitación se dirigían.

—Vamos a la… —_que no diga 507, por favor que no diga la 507_— habitación 507.

Miré a Alice rápidamente y ella me regresó la mirada preocupada.

—Ve, rápido. —dijo Jasper.

Corrí como nunca antes hasta mi habitación, y llegué –milagrosamente- antes que todos los paramédicos y todo incluido. Giré la perilla y me di cuenta de que la habitación estaba sin llave.

—Edward? —la habitación permaneció en silencio, hasta cuando escuché un gemido de lamento proveniente del baño.

_~EdwardPOV._

Apenas llegamos al campus y pude bajarme del bus, me dirigí hasta mi habitación. Nunca y debo remarcar la palabra: **NUNCA** había sentido algo igual a esto. Sentía como si algo dentro de mí se retorciera y presionara y rompiera todo lo que encontrara a su paso.

En cuanto llegué a la habitación, fui corriendo al baño ya que sentía que me estaba haciendo orinando encima… apenas hice, sentí como _algo_ seguía saliendo de mi… y cuando abrí las piernas para revisar que era… deseé con todas mis fuerzas nunca haberlo hecho. Y además deseé haber cambiado de cuerpo con cualquier otra persona… hasta con Ben, pero no en una mujer… **definitivamente, no una mujer.**

Salí del baño algo… incómodo, entonces, apenas me senté en la cama, sentí como volvía a escurrir… _eso._ Así que corrí rápidamente hasta el baño, mientras sentía como los dolores aumentaban cada vez más… entonces no pude aguantarlo más y grité fuertemente hasta cuando se me acabó el aire. Debo decir que el grito que salió de mi boca agudísimo y que gracias a ello me comenzaron a doler las orejas.

Me quedé sentado en el wc por aproximadamente unos… diez minutos? Hasta cuando sentí que ya nada más salía de mi. No soy tan ignorante como para no saber que debería usar toallas femeninas… pero no tengo ni la más remota de idea de donde pueden estar.

Me dirigí –nuevamente- hasta la cama, para acostarme un rato… miré la hora. Ya eran las tres y media, y Bella no daba ni señales de vida, así que la llamé a mi celular, pero al parecer ella no lo escuchó… así que decidí intentarlo nuevamente en un rato más.

Mis ojos comenzaban a cerrarse, y cuando creí que por fin podría dormirme, sentí como mi estómago… o más bien, útero, comenzaba a retorcerse una y otra vez, esta vez de manera mucho mas fuerte que anteriormente. Entonces emití por segunda vez un grito fuerte, para luego sentir como mis ojos se comenzaban a humedecer sin que yo quisiera.

Debo reconocerlo: Debo parecer todo un marica con todo esto, pero entiéndanme! Nunca antes había sentido una dolor de… ésta magnitud, y lo peor es que no tengo idea de que hacer para que cese. Sentí como mi estómago se contraía por algo, así que corrí al baño por si acaso… y entonces vomité todo lo que había y no había consumido en ésta última semana.

Comencé a lamentarme en voz baja, mientras escuchaba como la puerta de la habitación se abría rápidamente, y entonces, de la nada escuché su… bueno, mi voz llamándome. No pude hacer más que gemir en respuesta, para luego esperar a que me encontrara. Apenas me vio, se acercó a mí y me ayudó a parar.

—Qué te paso? —dijo ella rápidamente— Tu has llamado a la ambulancia? Mira que los de urgencias estuvieron a punto de entrar a la habitación, pero yo les dije que no había nadie y que probablemente era en otra habitación y que escucharon mal el número…o algo así. Ahora dime bien… que demonios te sucede?

—Primero… yo no la llamé. Segundo, me duele demasiado el estómago y… yoo… este, bueno… —comencé a sonrojarme lentamente al tener que decir la palabra— no encontraba un… bueno, tu sabes.

—Eh? —dijo ella, mientras me miraba confundida— A qué te refieres Edward?

—Bueno… yooo, a eso que usan las mujeres! Cuando andan en sus…

—Ah, una toallita, cierto? —preguntó ella como si fuera lo más común del mundo. Asentí— Están aquí, por si acaso. —dijo ella señalando una caja de color verde limón que se encontraba en un mueblecito de su habitación.

—Gracias —dije, mientras Bella me acomodaba en su cama, y encendía el calienta-cama. —Ahora estoy mucho mejor… ahora dime tú; como le haces para soportar éstos dolores?

—Bueno… siendo mujer, luego te acostumbras… además de que es de cultura general el saber que cuando andas… bueno, en el tiempo cercano a que te llegue tu período, debes andar abrigadita por si acaso, ya que si te pilla desprevenida y más encima desabrigada… pasa lo que sucedió ahora. Ahora… córrete un poco más allá… muero de sueño. —dijo ella, mientras se sacaba los zapatos y se acostaba dentro de la cama.

La miré mientras cerraba sus ojos lentamente, y a la vez sus mejillas comenzaban a ponerse rojas… entonces imaginé como se vería si estuviera en su cuerpo, con su sonrojo naturalmente tierno… y no pude evitar tocar su mejilla en ése instante. Ella se giró lentamente, para quedar a unos 10 centímetros de mi cara. Entonces yo también apoyé mi cabeza sobre la almohada, acortando casualmente la distancia, haciendo que nuestras narices casi chocaran entre sí.

—Entonces... tienes demasiado sueño? —pregunté, pronunciando lentamente cada palabra. Ella cerró sus ojos, y cada vez más roja, asintió. —Entonces buenas… tardes, Isabella. —entonces cuando me moví para darle un beso en la nariz, ella casualmente corrió su cara hacia arriba… y entonces pude probar sus/mis labios por segunda vez en un mes.

* * *

Ok, hubiese subido ésto mucho antes pero mis papas en un intento de que 'estudiara más' decidieron cortarme el internet ¬¬ y estoy destinada a subir capítulo los dias lunes en el colegio (en la hora de computación que tengo, en la que se supone que debería estar trabajando peeero bueno).

Saludos a tooooooooooodos y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo n.ñ

Kisses&Bites!

~Sky Valmont.-

PD: ya tengo comenzada la próxima historia n.ñ así que cuando me de la tontera la subiré yyy eso. Ya está el summary en mi perfil :)


	10. Chiririii, Lo siento!

Bueno… Hola a todos primero que nada.

Segundo… Agh, vamos al grano.

Dejaré este fic en pause por un tiempo indefinido :(. Créanme que a mi tampoco me gusta hacer esto, pero debido a que empiezo con los exámenes globales y son dos semanas completas - estúpido colegio ¬¬ No voy a poder escribir más k9 y lo peor es que ya iba en la mitad del capítulo… y no ayuda mucho el hecho de que mi promedio trimestral de matemática sea de 3.9 éste mes… así que creo que me sobran motivos por los cuales estar castigada hasta nuevo aviso (o sin Internet nuevamente T^T)

Mil disculpas a todas las que creyeron que éste era un nuevo capítulo… pero bueno. Cuando vuelva, se vendrán muchas sorpresas para éste fic y nuevas tonterías que mi cabeza creará, ya que no tendré que matar mis neuronas con el colegio como antes lo hacía n.ñ

No puedo decirles _volveré el dia…_ porque no se hasta cuando estaré sin computador, lo que si puedo decirles es que quizá sea hasta el 23 de diciembre, ya que ese día es mi último día de clases (estúpidos profesores con sus horarios de salida ¬¬)

Mil disculpas nuevamente y espero puedan comprenderme… y creo que lo sabré si veo a los Vulturis frente a mi casa esperandome. n.ñ

Kisses&Bites.

~Sky Valmont. -


End file.
